Desperation
by ShipperCrazed - FanFicCrazy
Summary: This AU Hameron fic takes place at the end of the Tritter ARC. Cam walks in on House and Cuddy in a compromising position and can't handle it. This story deals with attempted suicide and how it changes a relationship forever. HouseCameron Now UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Some things have been changed to fit this story: House never went to rehab and the structure of Cuddy's office has been changed in the next chapter.**

**It was a few days before the trial and House was in his office contemplating his future. He knew there was a good chance he****'****d be going to jail for a long time. He regretted so many things. But it was too late now. He regretted how his pride with the whole Tritter situation had jeopardized his career, his friendships, and especially his relationship with Cameron. Even though**** she had been angry towards him lately, he understood where the anger was coming from. She was upset that he had done this to himself. **

**And to them.**

**He knew she was probably just as scared of him going to jail as he was. **

**Their ****"****relationship****"**** was a s****trange one. He still tried to push her away for her own good. And as always she would push back. Try as he might to persuade her there was nothing between them, the chemistry that they shared was undeniable. There was an unspoken bond between them. Ne****xt to Wilson, she had the uncanny ability to read him like no one else. Not even Stacy had been able to do that. **

**And God was she beautiful. How many times had he fantasized about touching that alabaster skin and running his long fingers thru her gorgeo****us chestnut hair? Too many to count. Of course that didn****'****t include all the times he would just stare at her across the room when she wasn****'****t looking. **

**But when their eyes did meet, neither of them had to say a word. All the longing and desire was there ****in their eyes for the other to drown in****…****to get lost in. And though he would never admit it, he did have feelings for Cameron. **

**But once again his stupid pride would make it so that they continued this dance of angst that had started roughly two years ago****. She could do so much better, and yet lately he had wondered if he was in fact passing up a chance of being in a loving relationship. His indecision and insecurities on whether she really loved him for himself, or because he was broken had caused them b****oth a lot of suffering. Maybe it was time to take a chance? **

**Maybe.**

**But he had waited too long. For now he faced serious jail time. And this was one mess he couldn****'****t seem to bullshit his way out of.**

**House shook himself out of his trance and started t****o panic. He had to get Cameron out of his mind. He couldn****'****t go to jail thinking about her day after day, night after night. He was going to be miserable enough as it was. He had to find some way to force her out of his mind once and for all. He got up**** from his desk, grabbed his cane and headed for the clinic.**

**TBC...**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think so far. Chapters are not that long, but should be updated often!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. Chapter 2: Distraction

**Desperation**

**Chapter 2: Distraction**

**As House approached the clinic, he had an overwhelming desire to go visit Cuddy. He needed to apologize to her anyway and now was as good as ****time**** as any. He knocked on her door and she motioned him in. Cuddy stopped the paperwork she had been doing and looked up at House and said, "What do you need House?" House looked at the floor and back up at her, then back down to the floor. He quietly stated, "I need…no, I WANT to apologize to you…for everything. I know I've made a hell of a mess of things. I'm just sorry you got caught up in it. And don't for a second believe what I said to you about sucking at being a mother. I know you'll make a great mother someday." House kind of let out a sad chuckle and added, "It's just too bad I won't be here to tease the brat." **

**With that, House looked up and saw that Cuddy had tears in her eyes and she was coming around the desk. "Oh House, you stubborn fool," Cuddy cried, as she put her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. House let his cane rest against the desk and put his arms around her waist. They stood there for a few moments when Cuddy brought her face back while still holding on to his neck and asked, "What am I going to do without you, huh?" House smiled down at her and replied, "****you'll**** have a lot less paperwork I imagine!" **

**Cuddy laughed and then looked into his eyes and said, "I wish it would have worked out between us all those years ago House. We had fun together." "Yeah, we did," he responded. Suddenly the two leaned forward and gave each other a quick kiss on the lips. Still embracing, they looked at the other and all of a sudden crashed their mouths together as if it was the last time they would ever see each other. ****Each one reliving their past with the other.**

**"House, we shouldn't be doing this."**

**"I know."**

**And yet they continued to explore each other with their mouths and hands. House had undone Cuddy's blouse to reveal the camisole underneath and Cuddy had disposed House of his Jacket, shirt, and was currently lifting his t-shirt off his body. Little did Cuddy know that as House was kissing her, for a few moments he was allowing himself to imagine it was Cameron he held in his arms. **

**If either of them had known what was about to happen, they would have taken it all back…but it was too late……**

**-------------------------------------------------------**


	3. Chapter 3

I forgot to add this in the beginning, so better late than never: I do not own House MD. Nor do I own any of the characters associated with the tv series. I just enjoy having a little fun with them and making up my own happy endings. This applies for every chapter from Chapter 1 thru the ending. Also, I made some changes to Cuddy's office in the last chapter if you didn't notice….no windows to the lobby for privacy issues. And in this fic, House never went to Rehab to try and get out of the trial.

**Desperation**

**Chapter 3: Damaged**

**Cameron was in a hurry. Cuddy had asked for some House's case files but Cameron wanted to get back upstairs and make sure that he was o.k. She was really worried about House. She knew he was frightened, although he would never admit something like that, except maybe to Wilson. Cameron knocked and opened****Cuddy's door at the same time, entering with the files she had asked for in hand. **

**Cuddy and House were still pressed up against each other by the credenza. Her blouse was open and House was exploring her neck and making his way down to those famous fun bags that he so often teased her about. They were****both so "preoccupied", neither one heard the light knock or the door open. **

**What did break the spell was the sound of a woman's gasp and a pile of file folders hitting the floor……**

TBC……..

A/N Please hit the little blue button….Reviews make me happy! Thanks. I promise the chapters are going to be getting longer. Since this was so short, I'll be posting a second chapter later today.


	4. Chapter 4

**Desperation**

**Chapter ****4****The**** Calm Before the Storm**

**"Cameron"! ****shouted**** an embarrassed and shocked Cuddy. House just stood there frozen like a deer caught in headlights, before quickly turning away to avoid Cameron's gaze. **

**They both knew in that instant as they quickly tried to cover themselves that they had done something to Cameron that could never be undone. The look on her face was more than ****shock,**** more than hurt…it was like a look of ultimate betrayal. Cuddy knew she had just lost a friend. House on the other hand could still not bring himself to even look at her. He had seen her initial look of pain and betrayal and couldn't bear to face her - to face himself really. **

**What had happened between him and Cuddy was just a spur of the moment****, last**** ditch effort to hold on to something from his past before he most probably went to jail. There was no romantic love between them. They were just friends. Everything had just gotten carried away. He knew deep down that he had really****been upset over the aspect of being apart from Cameron, and yet as usual he was running scared from those feelings. He was too much of a coward. **

**He knew he came to apologize to Cuddy, but once they gave each other that first chastise kiss, it was almost like he tried to use Cuddy to help him wipe out the fear he felt of losing Cameron if he went to jail. Of course it didn't work. Hell, he had even been fantasizing about Cameron while he was kissing Cuddy. **

**After coming to this realization, House looked up into Cameron's face and saw something that would be implanted in his mind forever. The beautiful face of Allison Cameron, that was usually so full of life, seemed completely void of any emotion, except for one detail. **

**Tears were brimming in her eyes when she softly whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize…. I didn't realize you were in the middle of getting a piece of ****'farewell' ass". With that said she slowly turned around, walked out the door… and softly closed it behind her. **

**Cuddy's office suddenly dropped in temperature by what seemed about 20 degrees as Cameron made her departure, leaving two guilt ridden people standing there with their jaws dropping to the floor.**

**TBC……**

a/n: I know…I know….another shortie. Pretty soon these chapters will be three and four times in length if not more. Just stick with me. And it's going to get well….really desperate here shortly. Please please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Desperation**

**Chapter ****5****The Escape**

**Cameron was dying inside. She had to get out of there fast. She knew she was going to lose it. She was torn between running upstairs to grab her coat and car keys and the overwhelming desire to run into the restroom and throw up. She had lost everything. For nearly two years she had been in love with House and he had continuously pushed her away. There were certain occasions however where he would let his guard down and she could see that he wanted her****,…****desired her. At times she could even tell he cared deep down though he would never outwardly say it. **

**At least that is what she had thought until she****walked in on him and Cuddy.**

**Cameron vaguely remembered getting into the elevator and hitting the button for the fourth floor. She had never felt so empty, so alone. Not even when Dan had died did she feel this empty inside. So much had happened since then. And now she could no longer hold back the tears. ****Except they weren't just tears.**** Cameron was running down the hall toward Diagnostics sobbing. **

**She was almost to the door when Wilson came out of his office. He saw her and immediately ran to her and put his hands on her forearms and asked, "My God Cameron, what is the matter? What's happened?" She couldn't even form a coherent sentence to answer him. Her body just continued to rack with sobs. **

**"Cameron, please tell me what's wrong," he begged. **

**Finally she stuttered, "I****..I..can't****. I h****..have**** to go." **

**Wilson directed her to her desk and said, "Will you just please sit here and calm down?"**

**"You can't drive like this. Let me go lock up my office and I'll drive you home, O.K.?" Cameron knew he would not take no for an answer so she sat down and nodded her head knowing full well she was going to make a run ****for it the second he went into his office. She had to get out of there before House came back to Diagnostics.**

**Wilson quickly walked back over to his office to start locking up his files and turn off his computer. Cameron immediately grabbed her coat, purse and car keys and ran like hell down the back stair well. She knew this way at least she wouldn't run into House on the elevator. ****Plus the stairwell ended up right by one of the parking garage doors so she could make her exit without going thru the lobby of the hospital. She jumped in her car, pulled out of her spot like the devil was chasing her, and never looked back.**


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: I'm going to be out of commission for a couple of days for medical reasons so I'm posting two chapters tonight. Hope you enjoy them! By the way, still don't own House, Cameron, or anyone else on the show.

**Desperation**

**Chapter ****6****All ****By**** Myself**

**When Cameron made it home she just stood in her entryway in a trance. She dropped her keys and purse on the floor, followed by her coat. She walked a little further in and stopped once again. Her mind was on overload and yet it was numb at the same time. **

**Cameron slowly walked over to her kitchen, reached into the top cupboard, and pulled out a 30 year bottle of Scotch. It had been sinfully expensive…but she bought it in hopes that one night House would show up and she could impress him with it. Upon that thought Cameron started laughing bitterly. She opened the bottle and didn't even bother with a glass. As she tipped the bottle to her lips, the hot, burning liquid did little to further numb her pain. So she tipped the bottle again and drank as long as she could from it without gagging. That was better, she thought, my insides feel like they are on fire at least.**

**Walking into her bedroom with the bottle still in hand, she just kept thinking how empty she felt. Her parents had died several years ago.****She had loved and lost her husband, Dan. She had loved and lost Joe. Hell, she had even loved and lost her baby that she had miscarried.**

**When she thought of her husband and her unborn child, Cameron felt as though she had failed them both. **

**She couldn't protect either one of them when they needed her the most….especially her own flesh and blood that she had carried within her womb.**

**Then two years ago, she had gotten the fellowship to work under the famous Dr.****Gregory House and fell in love with him. All she ever wanted was for him to love her back. She wanted it so badly she ached. **

**When Stacey came back and House had slept with her after all the pain she had caused him, the overwhelming feeling of betrayal was almost Cameron's undoing. But then House sent Stacey away and she once again had hope. **

**He would play with her emotions. First he would flirt, ****then**** he would act cold and hurtful. Sometimes their eyes would lock and their desire for each other was clear, yet he refused to act on it. **

**And then there was that disastrous first date. She had sat there crushed while he accused her of only wanting him because he was her next charity case. **

**He told her she doesn't "love"….she "needs". **

**If he only knew.**** Well she knew. **

**It was time to give up. **

**Yes, she loved House with all her heart, but finally realized today she had lost him as well. As she came to this realization, a single lonely tear rolled down her cheek. **

** She had nothing to live for. No reason to go on.**

**Now it was just a question of how.**

**TBC…………..**

**Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

-1Chapter 7: Confidant

Earlier at PPTH, Wilson hurried out of his office only to find that Cameron had taken off.

"Shit"! he exclaimed to no one in particular.

He was still standing there looking in the office and up and down the halls when House got off the elevator and started coming toward him. Wilson could tell right away House had something to do with Cameron's condition because he wouldn't even look Jimmy in the face.

Wilson took his normal hands on hips pose and asked accusingly, "What the hell did you do THIS time House?"

"Why, whatever do you mean, Jimmy?" he answered.

Wilson replied, "You know damm well what I'm talking about. I'm talking about Cameron!"

"Why? What did she say?" asked a guilty looking House, as he guided his friend into the more confidential confines of his office.

Wilson yelled, "She didn't say a thing you idiot. She couldn't! She was sobbing so hard she couldn't get anything out other than she had to get out of here."

House seemed to contemplate Jimmy's answer as he limped over to his desk and sat down.

Wilson was getting ticked off now and dramatically said, "Welllllll? Are you going to spill or what?"

He looked at House's face and saw something just for a fleeting moment that scared the hell out of him…he could have sworn it looked like true, honest remorse.

Wilson half sat - half collapsed into the chair opposite his long time friend and asked very quietly, "House, seriously man,….what happened?"

House didn't answer at first, but then looked his friend in the eyes and said, "I f-----d up Jimmy. I f----d up big time."

Jimmy just nodded and said, "Go on".

House began twirling his cane back and forth between his fingers and glanced away from his friend because he couldn't face him.

He said, "I may as well give you the short and sweet version Jimmy. Approximately an hour ago, Cameron walked in on Cuddy and me…making out in her office. End of story."

Wilson's jaw felt like it was permanently attached to the floor. He was for once in his life, completely speechless.

He stood up and without a word walked out of House's office.

TBC………

Hit the little button if you want to make my day! )


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: An Ironic Choice

Cameron robotically took off her work clothes and threw on a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt. For some reason she didn't want to die in her work clothes. Maybe because her job had had a hand in leading her to the precipice she stood on tonight.

Still nursing the bottle of scotch, Cameron walked into her bathroom to make the decision on how to end her life. She was a doctor after all. She knew the most effective way to bleed out when it came to slitting your wrists, but honestly that was just a little too gory for her taste.

She could try and hang herself but that seemed like a very painful way to die with a good chance of not succeeding.

All of a sudden a light bulb went off in Cameron's head. She walked to her medicine cabinet and started rifling thru all her toiletries. There in the very back sat a lone bottle. She had gotten them when she had had some surgery done on her teeth.

A full bottle of Vicoden.

She couldn't help letting a tiny smirk escape.

Vicoden: how appropriate.

She took the scotch, the Vicodin, and went to sit at the kitchen table to write some sort of good-bye note. She didn't know how long it would take once she swallowed the pills, so she wanted to write the letter before she took them. As she wrote the letter, the tears began to fall again.

Would anybody even really care, she questioned?

She finished the letter, folded it up and stuck in an envelope. She sealed it shut and then wrote on the front:

**To be opened by Dr. James Wilson, PPTH. **

She walked into her bedroom, sat on the edge of the bed and opened the vial of pills. She placed a whole handful in her mouth and struggled to wash them down with the scotch.

Cameron laid back on her pillows and thought it won't be long now. It won't be long before the pain is gone.

And on that thought Cameron let her eyelids droop closed as she waited for the end. The last thoughts on her mind before sleep claimed her, were of a blue-eyed doctor who had stolen her heart, but wouldn't give his in return.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Gut Feeling

Wilson sat at his desk holding his head in his hands. He was trying to tell himself this was all a bad dream.

He had had such high hopes for House and Cameron. What the hell had House been thinking?

All Wilson could think of was the look on Cameron's face and the sound of her sobbing. He knew this would absolutely devastate her.

All of a sudden Wilson got a bad "gut feeling" and tried to shake it off. He couldn't.

He had the overwhelming urge to make sure Cameron was alright. He flipped thru his rolodex and found her home number and picked up the phone and dialed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Panic**

Cameron was lying in bed in a daze. The vicodin was taking over her body. She had a hard time completing her thoughts at this point when the phone rang.

Out of habit, and without thinking of the consequences, she slowly reached over for the phone, knocking it onto the floor.

On the other end, Wilson put his brows together and asked, "Cameron, is that you….please answer!"

Cameron put the phone to her ear and mouth (or as close to them as a drug-induced woman could) and slurred into the phone, "Hello?".

Wilson asked, " Cameron, how are you doing?" The reply he got was not what he expected.

"Jimmy! I'm sorry Jimmy. Promise me you'll understand," Cameron practically slurred.

Wilson felt every hair on his body stand up. First of all, Cameron NEVER called him Jimmy. Only House did. And second she sounded completely out of it…like she was either on booze or drugs.

"Oh shit. Cameron, what did you do, sweetheart? Did you take something? You need to tell me Cameron. Cameron! Are you with me?"

Wilson was starting to panic. He tried one more time trying to use an authoritative voice, "Dr. Allison Cameron, you NEED to answer me!! Are you O.K.?"

The answer was so soft it was almost a whisper as Cameron responded, "No, but I will be….soon." He then heard the phone hanging up on her end.

Wilson was in full panic mode now. Cameron was trying to kill herself.

He had to get to her apartment now and try and save her before it was too late. Her apartment was just a few minutes away from the hospital. It would be quicker than calling the police…plus he wanted to keep them out of this if possible. He was hoping to get her back to the hospital and they could deal with it privately. Lord knows she had been through enough already. He grabbed his keys and ran out of his office door without even locking up.


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: **Please remember I am not a doctor. So to those in the field of medicine, if I kill her with my made up vitals or treatments…please don't tell me.

Disclaimer: Just a reminder….I still don't own Gregory House (dammit!) or any of the other characters from the hit show House MD. I'm just writing this for my own kicks!

**Chapter 11: Two to the Rescue**

**Wilson went across the hall and stuck his head in Diagnostics. House was still in his office sitting at his desk. Foreman and Chase had just returned from working with he assumed, the patient. **

"**Foreman, can I borrow you for a neuro consult on one of my patients? **

**It won't take long?" Wilson asked.**

**Foreman got up****and walked out of the office replying, "sure." **

**Once they passed House's door, Foreman had a hard time keeping up with Wilson since he was practically running to the elevator. **

**Once inside, Wilson turned to Foreman with a look on his face that quite frankly gave him a bad feeling in his gut. Wilson explained, "Look Foreman, I don't have time to explain all what happened today between Cameron and House, but she left here earlier more upset than I've ever seen her - with good reason. I just called to check on her and I'm almost positive she is attempting to kill herself. It sounds like she took an overdose of something. I need you to come with me - I may need your help depending how far along she is."**

"**Son of a bitch! I told him I'd kill him if he ever hurt her," Foreman hissed. His fists were clenched so tight the blood flow was cut off to his hands. **

**Wilson replied, "Yeah, well get in line behind me!"**

**The two stopped off at the medical supply unit next to the clinic and filled a bag with some of the things they might need. They still weren't sure exactly what they were going to find. **

**After gathering their supplies the two men got in Wilson's car and sped down the street toward the apartment of Allison Cameron, each saying a silent prayer they would reach her in time.**


	12. Chapter 12

a/n: I posted chapter 11 as well. Make sure you read that chapter first before reading this one! I can tell by the stats that when I post two chapters the same day, quite a few people are going straight to the second chapter and missing the earlier one entirely.

**Chapter 12: A Friend In Need**

Wilson and Foreman pulled up at Cameron's apartment 4 minutes after leaving the hospital parking lot. They ran up the steps to where her doorway entrance was located and started banging on the door loudly and calling out her name. They only bothered doing this once each before exchanging knowing glances at each other.

Thankfully her entire entranceway was completely out of view of the other tenants, because Foreman gave the door one swift kick and they were in.

Each man frantically searched a room while calling out for their friend. They had searched the living room, kitchen, bathroom and spare bedroom/office and ended up heading for the closed door at the end of the hall at the same time. As Wilson turned the doorknob, it seemed like neither he, nor Foreman could breathe.

The fear of what they might see behind the closed door momentarily overtook them. He turned the handle and they both peered inside. That's when they saw her…….

--------------------------

a/n2: OK. Another evil cliffe. I know you all don't believe me, but these chapters really do start getting longer. In the mean time, if you are so inclined, feel free to hit the blue button and tell me what you think of the last two chapters! It's the only payment I get for writing! (Knowing someone is out there reading)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: True Blue**

Cameron was lying on her bed on top of her covers. Her skin already had the tell-tale blueish tinge to it that was one of the signs of a drug overdose. After pausing momentarily to look at their friend, (who for all intents and purposes looked like she was already very close to death's door), both reached out and started to get vitals.

Wilson said, "Her pulse is down to 41 and she's cold and clammy."

Foreman took the BP cuff off her arm and stated, "Shit! Her blood pressure is already down to 56/42. And she hasn't aspirated yet either!"

As Foreman went to set the blood pressure cuff on the nightstand, he noticed the scotch bottle, the vile of vicodin pills which were ¾ gone, and an envelope addressed to Wilson. "Wilson," he stated, "you're not going to believe what she took."

Wilson looked up as Foreman tossed him the bottle. Wilson read the label and just shook his head.

"We need to get her to the hospital quickly. If you carry her down, I'll bring out…"

Just then Cameron started seizing.

Foreman yelled, "Shit, she's gone into convulsions now -- we're going to have to call an ambulance - we can't take a chance of her flat-lining in the car on the way over!"

As the two guys held her down, Wilson took out his cell in one hand and dialed 911. They both looked down at Cameron and were wondering the same thing: how on earth could things have gotten so bad and so hopeless that their friend had tried to kill herself. She was always so full of life and had such a positive energy. And everyone knew in the hospital she'd go out of her way to do something nice for a co-worker or even a patient she didn't really even know.

There could only be one explanation.

House.

Tbc……


	14. Chapter 14

A/N I have no idea how they would treat an overdose at the hospital so just try and ignore the medical parts. I did research the side effects of an overdose of vicodin and incorporated those in the story, but how they treat it is just made up. So those with medical backgrounds…just cringe and try and get thru it. Thanks.

**Chapter 14: Back to HeLL-House**

Foreman rode in the ambulance with Cameron and the paramedic while Wilson followed in his car. As they pulled up to the ER bay doors, they were met by two nurses and the ER doctor.

Cameron was immediately rushed into a trauma room with Wilson and Foreman following close behind. They began filling the staff in on what they knew.

"OK people," Wilson said as he took command, "Cameron is one of ours so she gets the VIP treatment! We've got a Vicodin overdose – probably 8000 mg or more plus unknown quantity of scotch. When Dr. Foreman and I found her, her BP was 56/42, pulse 41, and had not aspirated yet. Right before the ambulance got there she started seizing. I want a full set of chem labs and lets start the charcoal push. Monitor her oxygen very carefully - I have to go take care of a few things I will be right back."

Wilson started to leave the room but stopped and addressed everyone who had started to work on Cameron, "Oh, couple more things…this is important so listen up! I don't want to hear any hospital gossip about Cameron OD'ing and being brought into emergency…if I hear one word I'll know it was someone in this room. Put her labs under a fictitious name for now. I'll take full responsibility. And most importantly, no one, and I mean NO ONE is to let Dr. House or Dr. Cuddy know that she is here. If by some chance they find out and want to see her, you are NOT to let them in. I am HER DOCTOR, and those ARE MY ORDERS. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone in the room just looked at him like he was a complete stranger, but nodded nonetheless. They were all wondering what had happened first of all to make Cameron try and kill herself…and secondly why was Dr. Wilson treating House and Cuddy like enemies when they were two of his best friends? Oh well, they didn't have time to worry about it.

They had a life to save.

The life of Dr. Cameron.

If you looked up the word 'nice' or 'sweet' in the dictionary….everyone in that room would swear you would see a picture of her.

What the hell had happened?

Wilson had pulled Foreman outside of the room with him and spoke to him in private. "Foreman, I need you to page Chase - we need him working down here on Cameron's case. When he calls, tell him to come down here but don't tell him why…I don't trust his reaction if House is nearby. But make sure he doesn't tell House where he is going either. Have him make something up," Wilson said.

Foreman replied, "You know, House is going to find out. She's due in to work tomorrow morning. If she doesn't call in and just doesn't show he'll know something is up…it will be another puzzle for him to solve."

"Don't you worry about the good Dr. House. If Cameron makes it thru the night, I have plans for him in the morning," Wilson sneered. Foreman had to admit he was pissed as hell at House but he was seeing a side of Wilson that was actually a little bit scary. Wilson went back in to Cameron's room to monitor her progress while Foreman went off to page Chase.

TBC……

You know what to do in order to make my day…..hit that little blue button and give me some lovin! 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Reflection**

House had been sitting at his desk since his best friend had walked away in disgust. He couldn't blame him.

To be honest, he was rather disgusted with himself right now.

He didn't even know how long he had been sitting there….seems like it had been hours since he had plopped down into the uncomfortable chair.

He remembers Wilson asking Foreman for help on a consult quite a while ago. And then recently Chase got paged down to the clinic for a return patient he had helped earlier.

Cameron had left and didn't come back. He couldn't blame her. He kept playing that scene in Cuddy's office over and over in his head.

Why did he let it go that far with Cuddy? There were no romantic feelings there! What the hell was the matter with him?

He was a coward. That was what was wrong with him.

He really wanted to be with Cameron and was too damn scared to admit it. Too afraid she would hurt him like Stacey did.

And yet what did he do? He continually hurt her. And she had always stuck by him regardless.

Except now.

He may finally have succeeded in permanently pushing her away as he'd been trying to do for the past two years.

Except now there was no feeling of victory in meeting that goal - because he realized it was the last thing in the world he wanted. He sat there and debated whether he should call her or maybe go to her apartment and try and explain things.

But then he would remember the look on her face when she walked in on him and Cuddy. It was hurt, pain, and betrayal all rolled into one.

What would he say to her?

What COULD he say to her?

No, it was better to let her cool off for the night and confront her tomorrow. Maybe by then he'll have a brainstorm.

Tbc……..


	16. Chapter 16

a/n: Hey, guess what? I still don't own House or any other character from the show. If I did,…it would be Hameron every episode and it would be rated "X". A girl can dream!

**Chapter 16: Part 1**** Drowning in Scotch**

House just wanted to go home and have a drink of scotch. He would try and deal with Cameron tomorrow. He locked up his office and stopped when he saw Wilson's door across the hall.

What the Hell he thought. He'd stop and see if Wilson was in. God knows he could use some advise right now from his friend. He knew he was probably still upset with him based on how he stormed out of his office earlier, but surely he was over it by now. House knocked on the door with his cane and received no reply. He figured he was either with one of his little bald-headed cancer kids or he had headed home early.

Just as well House told himself. At least the bottle of scotch at home won't lecture me for an hour! On that note, House headed home for the night.

**Chapter 16: Part II**** Drowning in Coffee**

Wilson, Foreman, and Chase worked thru the night keeping watch over Cameron. Around 2:30 a.m., Foreman had just come back with the fourth coffee order for all three of them when several of Cameron's monitors started going crazy. Foreman screamed, "Flat line!" As Chase and Foreman lowered her bed so that she was lying completely flat, Chase looked at Wilson and said in a panic, "My God, we're losing her!"

TBC……

I'm hungry my little ducklings…please feed me by hitting the little button that leaves me some feedback. Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

Warning: Tissue Alert

**Chapter 17: The Bright Light Waits Ahead**

**Wilson moved in ignoring Chase and opened Cameron's gown. He turned to the nurse and said, "Give me those paddles - charge to 150". **

**Upon getting the signal, Wilson told everyone to "clear" and then placed the paddles on Cameron's pale skin. As he pushed the paddle buttons and the electrical current traveled thru their friend's body causing it to lift off the table, Foreman and Chase stood for a moment in disbelief. In fact both of them flinched when her body first rose off the table**

**It was different when it was a friend. **

**No response to the first shock. Cameron was still flat line. **

**Another monitor started to beep making everyone turn and look up. **

**Foreman said, "Chase, we need to intibate."**

**They started to intibate but had to stop as Wilson ordered the nurse to charge to 180. Again he said "clear" and sent Cameron's body rising off the table. **

"**No response! Damn! Inject 100 cc's Heparin stat." **

**Chase grabbed the syringe and injected the medicine into Cameron's IV. "Heparin's in" he told Wilson. **

**Chase and Wilson finished intibating Cameron as all three turned to look at the monitor. After 2 shocks and a shot of heparin, Cameron was still not responding. **

**Wilson asked frustratingly, "how long has she been down?" **

**Foreman answered, "9 minutes", averting his eyes from Wilson.**

**All of a sudden all three men looked at one another and seemed to speak without saying a word. They knew they had more than a substantial chance of losing their friend at this point. **

**All of a sudden Wilson got angry and yelled, "Dammit Cameron! Come back to us! Foreman, start compressions! Chase, administer 100 cc's of heparin followed by 50 ****cc's of nubasobain. Nurse, charge the paddles to 225!" **

**Upon hearing the signal, Wilson once again yelled, "clear", but this time paused and whispered please to no one in particular before he placed the paddles on his friend's chest and hit the buttons. **

**All three men and the nurses as well had tears welling in their eyes as they realized it was no use. **

**Wilson knew he should call time of death, but he just couldn't. He thought of his best friend, House. As mad as he was at him, he shed tears for him as well because he knew deep down that House really did love Cameron. **

**He suddenly regretted not calling House because he would never forgive him for not giving him the chance to say good-bye.**

**He had deserved that much. No matter what had happened.**

**Foreman stopped compressions while Chase unhooked the monitors. Wilson just stood staring at her. All three were in shock.**

**Cameron was gone.**

**Tbc….**

**a/n 2: Before you bash me in the review….just remember, I'm a die-hard Hameron. That's all I'm going to say.**


	18. Chapter 18

**a/n: Tissue Alert….Some of you may not believe the events in this next chapter could happen. Some of you may. Miracles are all around us. I needed to borrow one for this fic. Please keep an open mind.**

**Chapter 18: Reunion**

**Cameron couldn't feel any pain. She couldn't hear anything. She couldn't see anything. She did feel the sensation of floating upwards.**

**It was strange. She felt at peace.**

**All of a sudden she was surrounded by an overwhelming brightness. **

**She was standing in what appeared to be a long tunnel made of sparkling white walls. The tunnel seemed to be never-ending…you couldn't see the ending.**

**I must have died and now I'm heading toward that light everyone talks about thought Cameron. Until this moment, Cameron wasn't really sure if she had had any faith left in whether a God existed or not. But what other explanation could there be?**

**Suddenly, she could see two shadows off in the distance. The shadows seemed to be moving toward her. She wasn't frightened. In fact, quite the contrary. **

**She began to experience a feeling of unexplained euphoria. **

**As the shadows got closer and became more clear, Cameron's eyes filled with tears and a smile came to her lips. Standing before her was her deceased husband, Dan and their miscarried baby (who now appeared to be the age of a seven year old boy).**

"**Danny, is that really you?" she asked**.

"**Yes Allison, it's me. At least in the image you remember me," he explained.**

"**My God. I can't believe it's you. I've missed you," Cameron cried. She tried to reach out and touch him but her hand seemed to go right through him as if his body wasn't there.**

"**I've missed you too, baby," replied Danny.**

**Cameron looked down at the child who was holding Danny's hand. The boy was beautiful. He looked just like his father except he definitely had Cameron's eyes. The child looked up at her and smiled. Cameron looked from the boy to Danny with wonderment in her eyes.**

**She knew the answer, but still asked, "Is…Is this our baby? Is this Ryan Joseph?"**

**Danny smiled and nodded his head. He explained "This is Ryan as he would look to you had he lived."**

"**He's beautiful," cried Cameron.**

**Cameron looked at Danny and asked him, "Is this heaven? Did I die?"**

**Danny again smiled in understanding. He answered, "Sort of Allison. This is the gateway to heaven. And you did die. However, we were sent to tell you that it's not your time. You have so many lives to save and so much good you have yet to do."**

"**I don't understand- you said I'm dead," Cameron said.**

**Danny explained, "Actually, you are flat-line. Your friends and colleagues are still working on you trying to bring you back."**

**Cameron thought for a moment and said, "But I don't think I want to go back. There was too much pain. I was all alone."**

**Danny gave her a comforting smile and replied, "Allison, you were never alone. Right now Wilson, Foreman and Chase are frantically fighting to save your life. They all care deeply for you. They never realized you were hurting."**

**As Cameron seemed to be pondering this, Danny added, "There is also someone down there who loves you."**

"**He's afraid."**

"**This man has many demons that he is fighting. He's feeling incredibly guilty over hurting you Allison."**

"**I don't believe you!" Cameron emphatically claimed.**

"**No?" asked Danny, "Take a look."**

**Danny pointed to the floor where all of a sudden Cameron could see down into House's apartment. He was sitting at his piano playing a very emotional song. Cameron kept trying to remember the name of it. His eyes were closed and he was swaying back and forth to the music. **

**It was then that Cameron recognized the song….it was "Forgive Me My Love". **

**All of a sudden House crashed all his fingers down on the piano keys at the same time making a painful, hideous sound. She could see his head lower and his shoulders start to shake.**

**Was House crying? she wondered in amazement.**

**Cameron looked up to Danny and asked, "Is House crying?"**

"**Yes. He's realized his feelings for you and doesn't know how you'll ever forgive him for what happened," Danny explained.**

"**If he cares so much, why isn't he at the hospital trying to save my life?" she came back with.**

**Danny said, "Baby, he doesn't know what happened. He has no idea that at this very moment they are getting ready to call time of death on you."**

**She looked back at House in shock. He was still leaning over his piano crying. Tears started to roll down her cheeks to see him in pain, regardless of any pain he may have caused her.**

**Very quietly Danny said, "Go back Allison. He needs you and you need him. It was meant to be. Both of you can heal and love each other."**

"**Will I ever see you and Ryan again?" Cameron asked.**

"**I'm sure you will…but that will be a long time from now. You better hurry up….your window of opportunity is closing fast," recommended Danny.**

"**I'll always love you Danny," cried Cameron. "And I love you too Ryan."**

"**We love you too Allison. Always will. But as sad as it makes me to admit it, I was not your one true love. Your real soul mate is waiting for you back home," Danny responded.**

**Before everything went dark again, Cameron heard Danny's voice saying, "Take care my love."**

**Tbc…..**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Return to Darkness**

**Foreman and Chase stood over their friend waiting for Wilson to do it. **

**It had to be done.**

**I can do this, Wilson told himself.**

**Wilson opened his mouth and started to say, "Time of…."**

**Suddenly Cameron's chest heaved upwards as she made a gasping noise deep in her throat. **

**The three men were caught so off guard they literally jumped back. It scared the nurse so much she dropped the instrument tray she was getting ready to carry out. **

**And even though he would never admit it, Chase would need to be changing his shorts when he got the chance.**

**Foreman said, "What the hell?" as he took his stethoscope and placed it over her heart. "Chase plug her monitor back in…you're not going to believe this."**

**All of a sudden there was a single beep. **

**Then another. **

**And another. **

**They all looked up at the monitor and let out a collective sigh of relief.**

**Chase confirmed, "I don't believe it. She's back." **

**Wilson had them get everything hooked back up and then slumped down into the nearest chair and put his head between his hands. **

**What had just happened? he wondered. **

**He always tried to prepare his cancer patients by telling them not to believe in miracles.**

**But from this day forward he'd swear he'd just witnessed one. A slight smile formed on his lips. **

**But it disappeared just as quickly. **

**All three men were silent, yet all three were thinking the same thing….Allison Cameron, a bright, intelligent doctor, and a good friend and colleague had been without oxygen for nearly 11 minutes.**

**Tbc…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The Morning After**

**The next morning Wilson, Foreman, and Chase looked they had run a marathon since none of them had been home in 24 hours. **

**Wilson looked at the two younger doctors and said, "Why don't you two go ahead and go home - you're exhausted. We don't need you making mistakes here at work. I'll page you if her condition changes. I'll also let House and Cuddy know I sent you home."**

"**How ya going to tell House about Cameron when he gets in?" inquired Chase.**

**Wilson replied, "Oh, I'm going to turn the tables on our World Reknown Diagnostician - I'm going to use the whiteboard!"**

**Foreman and Chase just shook their heads and silently thanked the Lord that they were not on the receiving end of Wilson's wrath. Of course, once House found out this had all been kept from him it would be interesting to see who's wrath would be scarier. The two ducklings were betting on Papa Quack.**

**Just as those two were leaving, Dr. Cuddy was walking in. She saw the two doctors leaving and wondered what was going on. She put her things in her office and started heading thru the clinic and emergency**.

**She saw Wilson coming out of a trauma room and she asked, "What are you doing down here? And do you happen to know why Foreman and Chase just left when they should be just checking in?" **

**Wilson replied, "Let's go to your office and discuss this in private shall we?"**

**They walked back to Cuddy's office and sat down. Cuddy looked at Wilson apprehensively and asked, "O.K., now what is going on?" **

**Wilson crossed his arms across his chest and sarcastically replied, "Well, I heard you had a little excitement in your office yesterday afternoon." **

**Cuddy's face first registered shock and then embarrassment. "How did you know?" **

**Wilson cocked his head to the side and said, "Please!" **

**As if you can't figure that one out, he thought. **

**Realization dawned on Cuddy and one word passed her lips: "House"! **

**Wilson didn't even bother to confirm.**

**Wilson leaned forward in his chair and coldly stated, "There was a patient admitted thru emergency yesterday that you need to know about - an employee." **

**Cuddy immediately raised her voice and screeched, "An employee? Who? And why wasn't I notified as per protocol?"**

**Wilson was getting really angry now so he knew he had better leave. He got up and headed to the door but stopped and turned around to look at Cuddy. **

**Emphasizing every word, Wilson answered, "The **_**'Who'**_** is **_**Cameron**_**….and **_**I**_** over rode your protocol of being notified!" **

"**Why would you do that, James?" she asked.**

**Wilson looked at her, shook his head and said in a very tired and angry voice, "Because Lisa, after Cameron walked in on you and House playing "DOCTOR" yesterday, she went home and tried to kill herself. THAT'S WHY!"**

**Cuddy's face went pale and tears started to fill her eyes. "Oh my God," she cried, "How is she?"**

**As Wilson left the office, he replied back over his shoulder…"She's in a Coma." He stopped and added, "Oh yeah, don't say anything to House if you see him come in…he doesn't know yet and I want to break the news to him myself!"**

**Tbc….. **

**a/n: I know these were short again….but tomorrow I'll be posting Chapter 21 where Wilson finally confronts House. Trust me, fecies is definitely going to hit the fan! The good news is….the chapter is over 1700 words!**


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Well here is the long awaited chapter...please put on your raincaps and rain coats. (Author not responsible for fecal matter accidently flying off computer screen onto reader). And for all of you who have been begging for longer chapters…this one is over 1700 words!

**Chapter 21: Surprise Differential Diagnosis**

**At 10 a.m. later that morning, House walked into his office, laid his backpack on the sofa and shrugged his jacket off. The first thing he noticed was the pile of unopened mail still sitting on his desk where Cameron had obviously not gone thru it yet.**

**Did she stay home because of what happened yesterday? wondered House. He hoped not because he really wanted to talk to her.**

**House limped in to the conference room to check with Foreman and Chase but they were gone as well. As he was getting ready to turn around and go back to his office, he noticed the whiteboard was full of medical symptoms. **

"**What the hell is going on," he mumbled to himself.**

**Just then he heard the door slam and lock shut. Turning, he saw his buddy James Wilson standing before him, his hand still on the lock of the door.**

"**Morning Jimmy," House said tentatively, "What can I do for you?"**

**Wilson didn't say a word as he went over and locked the other door leading into House's office.**

"**Gee Jimmy, if I had known you wanted to be ****alone this bad, you could have just stopped by my place this morning before work and we could have had real privacy!" House teased, raising his eyebrows several times for good measure.**

"**Cut the shit House!" Wilson yelled at his friend.**

**House was dumbfounded. **

**He knew there was a good chance Jimmy was still mad at him, but he didn't expect the vehemence he just received from him.**

"**O.K. Jimmy," House said, taking a seat at the conference table, "What's on your mind?"**

"**Well House, I need you to help on a 'Differential Diagnosis'," answered Wilson with a humorless smile.**

"**Is this a joke?" House teased, "that's my line."**

**A look of what House could only describe as being close to hatred crossed his friend's face for a split second before he said, "No House, I assure you THIS is no joke."**

**O.K., well, at least we've established Jimmy is still definitely pissed at me! House thought to himself.**

"**All right Jimmy, I'll play along," House relented as he twirled his cane between his fingers, "let's run your differential diagnosis. Do I get to see that folder you are holding on to?"**

"**No. Not yet. Just look at the board for now," answered Wilson.**

"**Well then let's get a move on. I have to call Cameron and make sure she is OK," House said impatiently.**

**Wilson didn't bat an eye or give anything away…he just started to give House the medical facts off the board:**

"**All right we had a female patient brought in thru ER from an apparent overdose…."**

**House scanned the list on the board as Wilson rattled them off:**

**Took roughly 8000 mg of vicodin **

**Washed it down with approximately ½ liter of scotch**

**Never aspirated**

**Had seizures before getting to the hospital**

**Flat lined and intubated **

**Given progressively higher shocks to heart - no result**

**Was Flat line for approx 11 minutes **

**Just about to call TOD (time of death) when she just **

**came to on her own **

**House interrupted and asked, "She was down for 11 minutes?"**

"**That's right," Jimmy answered.**

"**Well what is it you want to know? I hate to tell you this Jimmy but your patient will most likely have considerable brain damage," House** **nonchalantly informed his friend.**

**Jimmy was now pacing back and forth seething with anger. There was more to this story than he was letting on and House intended to figure out what. **

"**Why are you working a simple OD case from ER anyway?" House asked. **

**He received no reply.**

"**What's her status now?" House asked.**

**House was not prepared for what came next. **

**Wilson leaned on the table, got in House's face and slammed his fist against the glass inches from his chest, and yelled, "She's in a coma House! **

**She's in a fucking coma!"**

**House was taken aback. He had never seen Jimmy act this way. He yelled back, "Jimmy, what the hell is the matter with you? You CAN'T save the world! Some woman comes into the ER after trying to end her own life and you're this upset because you can't save her? Christ Jimmy! How many times have **_**you**_** told **_**me**_** that I can't save everybody!"**

**That was it. Wilson could not contain himself anymore. **

**He screamed back at House, "So that's it, huh? She's just another OD? So what if she lives or dies?"**

**House was definitely growing more uncomfortable under this personal attack. **

**He was beginning to wonder if Jimmy had lost his mind, when the attack continued.**

**Wilson got right in House's face (making House back up a little) and yelled, "She's just another statistic, is that it? YOU MAKE ME SICK!"**

**House visibly flinched on that insult. My God, what have I done to incur Jimmy's wrath like this? House wondered, racking his brain.**

**In the mean time, his mouth opened and blurted out words without thought.**

"**Yes, she's just another stupid junkie. Can't even finish herself off right!**

**At this Wilson looked as though he was about to dive across the table and strangle the life from him.**

**But somewhere in Wilson's mind there was a switch and it clicked; he wasn't about to lose it, instead an eerie calm crept over him, his eyes glowing mirthlessly.**

**If House was honest, it was far more chilling than his anger had ever been.**

"**What if I told you it was your fault?" Wilson asked in a voice devoid of emotion.**

**My fault? **

**House thought back to Moriarty, the man responsible for two scars on his abdomen and neck.**

**Was she another patient that couldn't handle his cutting truths?**

"**Listen," House said in a fighting tone, "I just fix people and send them back out into the world. Aftercare isn't my thing. In case you haven't noticed I'm head of Diagnostics not the head of Psychiatrics."**

**The anger returned with a vengeance.**

"**You didn't fix her! You never fixed her. You broke her. Over and over, time and time again!"**

**No. thought House.**

**There was only one person he could think of.**

**No. It can't be her, he thought as he turned and looked again at the unopened pile of mail on his desk.**

**All of a sudden Wilson threw the file on the table towards House and said, "Here. You let me know if THIS changes your mind you son of a bitch! THIS is who OD'd yesterday! THIS is who couldn't finish herself off right!"**

**House was still in shock from Jimmy's outburst as he picked up the case file. **

**He was almost reluctant to open it.**

**But open it he did.**

**It read Allison Cameron.**

**House stopped breathing. **

**He swore he could feel his heart stop beating. **

**He felt nauseated and dizzy. **

**Not MY Allison. Surely someone would have called me. Couldn't be. Not my sweet, beautiful, Allison. House thought. He was in denial.**

**He looked up to his friend, pleading with him, "Not my Allison?"**

"**Yes, House. Your Allison." Jimmy confirmed.**

**Wilson noticed the immediate change in demeanor come over his friend. In fact, it looked like he was going into shock.**

**House asked, "I don't….I don't understand. Why didn't someone call me as soon as she came in?"**

"**I made that decision House. I'd figured you'd done enough damage earlier when she walked in on you and Cuddy," proclaimed Wilson.**

**House lowered his head for just a moment and then looked up directly at Wilson, blinking away tears that threatened to fall. He spoke in a hurt tone, "YOU made the decision. Since when are you GOD?! You know how I feel about her Jimmy."**

"**House, I…."**

"**You should have called me dammit!" yelled House. "My God, she could have d….." **

**House slowly rose from the table with the case file in hand. Talking more to himself than to Jimmy he said, "I've got to go see her - tell her I'm sorry - make her understand. Tell her how I feel about her." **

**House still had tears rolling down his face which frankly surprised Wilson. Wilson called out, "House! You can't see her."**

**He stopped dead in his tracks. "Why the hell not?" questioned House.**

"**Because I'm HER doctor and I don't think you're exactly a positive influence on her right now….besides which she's still in a coma," answered Wilson.**

**House suddenly limped/ran as fast as he could to the nearest trash can and fell to his knees with a grunt. He barely made it in time before breakfast came purging up racking his stomach with pain. **

**He broke down, lost control, and let the tears fall in shaking sobs. **

**Wilson just watched in disbelief.**

**At this point, Wilson actually felt sorry for his friend. **

**He knew House really did love Cameron. Perhaps he was being too hard on him. **

**Whatever had happened yesterday, this man was dearly paying for it today, and maybe the rest of his life. He went over and laid his hand on his friend's shoulder as House continued to sob. Sobs only interrupted with hollow wretches and grunts. **

**When he was finally done, Wilson handed him some Kleenex and said, "Look House, I'll let you see her on one condition. If her stats looks like they are rising or that she is upset at all - you're out of there. Do we have a deal?"**

**House stood up with the help of his friend, wiped his tears and his mouth and responded, "Deal."**

**They started to make their way down to ER, stopping just once at the restroom so House could clean up and rinse out his mouth. **

**When they reached Cameron's room, Wilson put a hand on House's arm to stop him. **

**Jimmy warned, "House, I know you're a doctor, but it's different seeing someone hooked up to all these machines when you're in love with them. You had better prepare yourself. Cameron might not make it."**

**House stiffened at these words but tried to put on a face like he wasn't worried. In reality, he was scared shitless. **

**He didn't know if he could handle what he would see behind the closed door or to see the one he loved hooked up to multiple life saving machines.**

_**And to know he was at fault.**_

**Tbc…..**


	22. Chapter 22

**a/n: **Sorry I didn't update for several days. I've had a migraine for about six days now. Even went to the Emergency room for a painkiller cocktail and it didn't even work. Here are two chapters.. the first one is shorter, the second one is about 1200 words. Again, sorry for the delay but I'm lucky I can even get this posted. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 22: The Vigil Begins**

**As they entered Cameron's room, House gasped as he saw her lying there. She was hooked up to a breathing machine and had multiple tubes and I V's going into her.**

**My God, she's so pale and frail looking, thought House, what have I done?**

**He moved slowly towards her as Wilson stayed back and checked over her chart. House pulled up a chair as close to the head of the bed as the machinery would allow and sat down. He never took his eyes off her.**

**He gently picked up her hand and placed it between both of his, careful not to disturb any of the I V's.**

**Wilson was watching all of this from over the top of the chart. What he saw next tore at his heart.**

**House brought Cameron's hand to his lips, gently kissed it and tearfully cried, "I'm so sorry Allison. Please forgive me. Please don't leave me!" And with those words House broke down again, only this time he laid his one arm across Cameron's torso, laid his head on her chest and sobbed.**

**Wilson felt uncomfortable being in the room while his friend grieved so openly for Cameron, so he quietly slipped out of the room.**

**House didn't know how long he laid there crying. Suddenly he realized his head was moving up and down. It was with a sickening feeling in his gut that he recognized the fact that the movement was caused by a machine pushing the breath of life into Allison's lungs. And that damn sound that until now he never had noticed before. **

**Whoooosh - Click. Whoooosh - Click. Whoooosh - Click. **

**It would be a long time before that sound would not haunt his sleep.**

**House picked his head up off her chest and wiped the tears off his face with his sleeve. He leaned over her and picked up her hand again laying it between his. He kept looking at her angelic face and wondering how on earth they had gotten to this point.**

**They had been playing this cat and mouse game for two years now. **

**Wait, thought House,…stopping his own 'inner conversation'.**

**That was a lie. **_**HE**_** had been playing cat and mouse. Cameron had **_**always**_** made it quite clear she was attracted to him and that she wanted to pursue a relationship with him. He!l, when I would ask her how or why she could be interested in a guy like me….she'd rattle off a whole list of characteristics and qualities.**

**But did I ever return the favor? Hell no! I was too much of a fucking coward! When she asked me if I liked her the first time, I looked her straight in the face and flat out lied to her. I simply told her "NO". Christ! What wasn't to like? She was absolutely beautiful, funny, charming, compassionate,…not to mention an incredibly intelligent immunologist. **

**And the fact that she had the bonus of having a down-right gorgeous body didn't hurt either! **

**House had a guilty smirk cross his lips as he momentarily allowed himself to think about all the times he fantasized about what he could do with that beautiful body. He wanted to kiss those sweet lips till she was breathless. He wanted to feed on her neck and collarbone until she cried out his name. He imagined his lips and hands everywhere….her breasts, her flat little tummy, her inner thigh and the place he craved the most. But mostly he longed to give her pleasure. **

**It's so pathetic looking back now….the fact that he couldn't even admit to her that he liked her.**

**The fact was…he more than liked her: Gregory House had been falling in love with Allison Cameron since the day she walked through his door for her initial interview.**

**And now she may never know.**

**Tbc…..**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: The Vigil Continues**

**House continued to sit there and contemplate his relationship with Cameron. He had been such a fool. All along he had felt as though she was just attracted to him because of his disability. **

**Because he was broken.**

**A cripple.**

**House cringed when he thought of their big date. She had demanded a real date in exchange for coming back to work for him and he had agreed. She was so beautiful in her black dress that night. He remembered how she had blushed when he gave her the corsage: Jimmy had been right…she did like lame.**

**It could have been a wonderful evening…and the start of a possible new life for that matter. But no…he had to go and fuck it up as usual. She had again asked him how he felt about her, and instead of telling her the truth, he had turned the question around and told her about herself - and made it as hurtful as possible. **

**He recalled in striking detail what he had told her that night because he had rehearsed it before hand. He knew she would ask how he felt and he wanted to be prepared. He wanted to have something rehearsed to ensure his walls stayed upright and secure. When she asked, he was ready.**

**He had told her, " You live under the delusion that you can fix everything that isn't perfect. That's why you married a man who's dying of cancer."**

"**You don't love. You need."**

"**Now that your husband is dead, you're looking for your new charity case. That's why you're going out with me."**

"**I'm twice your age. I'm not great looking. I'm not charming. I'm not even nice."**

"**What I am is what you need. I'm damaged."**

**Again, this was to push her away. He remembers how her smile turned into a slight tremble. Then her once beautiful and expressive face turned into a wall devoid of emotion, yet her eyes let it be known **

**she was doing everything in her power not to break down and cry. **

**God, what an idiot **_**he**_** had been. After that she avoided any personal contact with him at work for about a month, yet stayed the constant **

**professional! **

**That's more than can be said for him. He would often target her as his prey during his snark attacks - especially when they were all together for differential diagnosis time. **

**And she would just take it. **

**He was always in a constant battle with his own emotions. When she was mad at him or ignored him, he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and make her forget everything but the feel of his lips on hers. **

**He CERTAINLY didn't want **_**anyone else **_**to have her. **

**But as soon as the mutual flirting would start up again and things got too heated, he couldn't take the chance that she would turn out to be another Stacy! And Lord knows Allison could do a Hell of a lot better than the likes of a burnt out old cripple with a drug problem. She deserved the best.**

**Now he would give anything if she would come back to him and give him one more chance. He knew he didn't deserve it. He honestly couldn't believe she had stayed as long as she had. **

**If she did come back to him, he swore he would make it up to her 100 times over for all the shit and heartache he had put her through.**

**Just then Cuddy entered the room and quietly asked House, "How is she doing?" **

**House was about to answer when all of a Just then Cuddy entered the room and quietly asked House, "How is she doing?" **

**House was about to answer when all of a sudden all of Cameron's monitors started beeping.**

**Wilson, who happened to be on his way to her room anyway to retrieve House, saw the nurses running in and ran in himself to see what was going on. His first thought was, What has House done now? But it didn't make sense because he had been in the room with both of them together for a while and his presence certainly didn't seem to affect her stats in a negative way.**

**When he threw open the door and stepped inside to see House and the nurses checking Cameron over, he saw what he believed to be the reason for the upset.**

**Cuddy had come into the room.**

**Apparently even in a coma, the voice of House was comforting to Cameron…after all she had been in love with him for two years. Even after what he had done, she still wanted him near.**

**Cuddy on the other hand was competition now. And apparently the sound of her voice was not quite so calming to Cameron.**

**Wilson quietly turned to Cuddy and said, "I think it would be best if you left her room. I think your voice is what is upsetting her and setting off her stats."**

**Cuddy asked bitterly, "Well why doesn't she respond that way to House's voice then? He was there too ya know."**

**Wilson didn't have time to be subtle. He needed to get Cameron's stats back under control. He turned back to Cuddy in a dismissive tone and said, "Look, she loves House. You use to be a friend, but right now she recognizes you as nothing more than ****competition and a threat - so get out!"**

"**Fine!" Cuddy sneered as she left the room.**

**House was trying to get Cameron to calm down by stroking her forehead and her hair and talking to her very softly. Her stats had dropped a little. **

"**Jimmy, you think we should give her a small dose of ativan?" asked House.**

"**Yah," replied Wilson, "that's probably the best course right now."**

**Wilson gave Cameron 10 cc's of ativan while House continued to softly talk to her and gently stroke her. He knew the medicine would take affect pretty quickly. Her stiff body relaxed and her head rolled to the side.**

**Wilson checked all of her stats after about ten minutes and was satisfied with where they were at. **

**House finally felt safe to sit back down and merely hold her hand after he realized she was going to be stable as well. **

**Wilson asked House, "Have you ever seen anyone respond to outside stimuli like that when they were in a coma?"**

"**No, I haven't. It was quite extraordinary," House replied.**

**House looked at Jimmy and could tell he had something more on his mind. "What is it," House asked, "what aren't you telling me."**

**Wilson walked to the door, put his hand on the knob and said, "House, I was actually on my way here to get you. I need to you to come with me. Foreman and Chase are back and I have something all three of you need to hear."**

"**I really don't want to leave Allison. Is it important?" asked House.**

"**It's very important," Wilson said, " It's the suicide letter Cameron left that she asked me to read to everyone."**


	24. Chapter 24

a/n: Kleenex Alert Code Red! This one is long….2200 words. (And it's only part of her letter!)

**Chapter : 24 My Last Words to You All**

After assuring House that both of them would be paged if there was the slightest change in Cameron's condition, Wilson was finally able to pry him away from her side.

Wilson and House entered the Diagnostics Conference Room where Foreman and Chase were already there waiting.

Foreman took one look at his boss and immediately noticed the red swollen eyes, the dark circles, the white pallor, and the overall appearance of not having changed clothes or run a comb through his hair in a long time. He was pissed at him, but he also knew he was suffering. Now wasn't the time to blow him any shit about what had happened.

Chase on the other hand was throwing darts at House with his eyes. Not that House gave a rats' ass how Chase felt. Stupid little Wombat could eat shit for all he cared. House knew that he himself had done a lot to hurt Cameron over the years, but every time he looked at Chase all he could think of was that little prick taking advantage of Allison while she was high on meth. That, and him being Vogler's nark.

House sat down where Cameron normally sits and Wilson stood in front of the whiteboard. He took out an envelope from his jacket and said, "I guess you three are wondering why I asked you to be here right now. It's quite simple. This letter was written by Cameron and left by her bedside as a suicide note. She addressed it to me and asked that I read it out loud to the three of you. I know she isn't gone, but I'm hoping there are some answers in here as to why she did what she did. I have not read beyond where she asked me to read it to you, so this will be as much of a surprise to me as it will be to you."

Wilson slips on his reading glasses and begins to read:

To: Wilson, Foreman, Chase, and House:

I'm sure my death came as a surprise to you…especially since it was by my own hand. I just don't want you to hate me for what I did. I'm sure by now everyone knows what happened in Cuddy's office. Well, that was devastating to me, and a large part of why I decided to end it all has to deal with my relationship or lacktherof with House. But that is not the only reason. And I wanted to make sure that people didn't blame House for me taking my own life.

I've been unhappy for a very long time. I guess I have felt all alone even though I'm with people.

First I lost Danny to cancer. Then I lost my unborn child. Soon after I lost another love of my life, Joe. Both my parents died. Then I moved here and got this fellowship and the rest is as they say…is history.

I'll save you the details but everybody here knows I fell in love with House! And unfortunately that feeling was not reciprocated.

Oh, and lets not forget the months I lived in fear of contracting AIDS from our patient.

I guess what I am trying to say is, I've never felt loved here. I know I had friends, but I still felt very much alone. Like no one really cared about me that much…and that can be one hell of a lonely feeling.

To know that if you died today, it wouldn't really matter in anyone's life the next day when they found out is a crushing emotion to handle. It leaves you with such an overwhelming empty feeling inside.

And I'm not blaming any of you. You've got your own lives. I just wish I hadn't felt like the "third wheel" all the time. It didn't help I was the only woman among all you men. I felt like I had to constantly prove myself…but not just to House…to you other three as well.

Well, it's almost time for me to go. I want to write a little section for each of you before I do. I just want the group of you to know that I was really proud of working with all of you. And I was proud of the work that we did here. We saved lives. But not everyone can be saved."

Wilson stopped reading long enough to remove his glasses and wipe the tears from his eyes. As he replaced his glasses he took a look around the room. House had tears rolling down his cheeks, while Foreman and Chase were teared up and trying to not let it go.

Foreman said, "I had no idea she felt that way, or that she was really that unhappy inside."

Chase agreed, "You certainly could've fooled me also…I had no clue anything was wrong outside of the normal House stuff."

House just remained looking down at the glass table top, every now and then checking his pager to make sure it was in working order, while wiping the tears off his cheeks.

Wilson started again, "OK, the next part is to the individuals:"

"Dear Wilson,

I left this note for you because I figured you would be the one who would find me. After seeing me crying in the hall, I figured you might be the one to reach out and check to see if I was ok. That's just the type of guy you are.

You have always been a good friend to me, especially when it came to needing someone I could talk to about House. Out of everyone he knows, I think the two of us know him the most and still love him….despite his efforts to push everyone away.

You have been a friend to me for more than just House problems though. You have been there to lend a shoulder or give advice on whatever the subject happens to be. You are truly a dear and caring man and I hope you find that one woman who just blows your world away and you fall in love - this time forever.

Wilson, please take care of House. I know you and I have had our differences on some things in the past when it came to him…but the one thing that we never doubted was that we both loved him.

You're his best friend.

I know he won't admit it, but you are probably the only person besides himself that he loves.

Now that I'm gone, it's up to you to take care of him. I tried, but he wouldn't let me. He needs someone to keep him on track and to help him make the right choices when the pain gets too bad. I know he can count on you Wilson.

Just remember you can't force him to go cold turkey against his will.

He has to want it.

And when that day comes, I know you'll be there for him.

Dear Foreman:

We've had a complex relationship, you and I.

At first you were hard to get to know. There were some walls to break down. But after a while you seemed to come around.

I thought we were friends.

But then you stole my article that I wrote and didn't feel any remorse whatsoever over doing so. When I tried to apologize several days later for getting so upset with you, you told me we were just colleagues, that you did not consider us friends. You were so coldhearted about it. You hurt me deeply that day.

I tried to hate you, but I couldn't.

Then when you were dying from the infectious disease and stabbed me with the dirty needle to get me to go back to the cop's apartment…..you thought I was being irresponsible by not going in the first place. What you didn't know was I had just spent 30 minutes fighting with House to let me go back but he wouldn't let me. You tried to infect me on purpose.

I tried to hate you, but I couldn't.

After you appointed me your medical proxy and I gave the order for the lobotomy, things seemed to change on your end. You at least seemed to have respect for me. That is when you, Chase and I started going out together and having drinks together - sometimes dancing.

Eric, we went thru rough times, but I always liked to think of you as the big brother I never had. You were always the one that would ask me how I was doing when I came in in the morning. You always seemed to be able to tell when something was wrong. I do want to thank you for that.

One more thing. You are a very gifted doctor Eric. And I know that you don't always agree with House and how he practices medicine or how he lives his life. What you don't realize is that you are a lot like him. I've seen you say and do things to patients that are very much "House". And I have even seen you cross the line and bend the rules when you knew you were right and the patient's life was on the line. Sound familiar? To be compared to House is a great honor Eric. Don't take it lightly. You are going to go very far in your career…..and I'll be wherever I'll be with a smirk on my face knowing you got there by stealing my great article ! Ha Ha!"

As soon as Wilson read this last line, all the men burst out in what could only be described as a combination of a ½ sob, ½ laugh! Foreman looked at House and merely nodded his acknowledgement of what had just been said. House returned the nod to his duckling.

"Dear Chase:

Our relationship has had some ups and downs as well. I think everyone here knows what happened between us when I got scared about the AIDS and took the METH. It was a big mistake for several reasons. First and foremost, I wasn't lucid. But the repercussions followed us to work and altered our friendship for a while.

Once we got over the awkwardness of what we had done, you continued to be a good friend. You were always cracking jokes and making those long procedures a little more fun.

As I had told Foreman, I enjoyed the times we would all go out on a Friday night for drinks and dancing….although you two would usually go home with women you met and I would end up taking a cab home to my empty apartment.

I remember how you guys would give me a hard time if I did meet a guy who was interested because I would just blow him off with some excuse. I didn't want anyone but House.

Funny, I think it was you Robert who told me if I held out for House I would end up dying all alone.

Robert, I know there is a lot of animosity between you and House but I wish both of you would let it go. You have made it clear from the beginning that you did not want me falling in love with House because he would hurt me.

The problem is you can't tell your heart who to fall in love with.

And I know you think he doesn't respect you as a doctor, but I think he does deep down. You might try extending an olive branch to him instead of a nasty comment or a dirty look. He may surprise you one of these days and take the branch.

Thanks for all our talks we had. Even the ones I never asked for."

"Wilson, Foreman, and Chase,…..I am going to miss all of you very much. I want you to know that each of you touched my life in a particular way. I wish I had been strong enough to stick it out and go the distance with you…. But I'm just too tired and can't fight these feelings any longer. I hope you will understand in time. Please don't forget me. I love you all. Goodbye."

At this point there was not a dry eye in the room.

House looked up quickly at Wilson and softly asked, " What about me Jimmy?"

Wilson looked at his friend after looking at the letter and said, "House, your part is next - but she has asked me to give it to you to read in private."

Wilson hands him the letter and House reaches out for it, almost afraid to take it. Afraid of what he will read scrawled on the paper by the woman he loves, but may never get to tell.

House stands up and limps towards the privacy of his office. Before entering he stops and turns back to Wilson and says, "Wilson? You'll let me know right away if you hear anything, right?"

Wilson nods and answers, "You'll be the first to know, I promise."

With that House nods at Wilson at enters his office. He goes to his desk, sits down, and opens the letter. He finds where Jimmy had left off and picks up from there…bracing himself.

TBC…….


	25. Chapter 25

**a/n ** This is dedicated to all of you reviewers who have been complaining about chapter length. This one is over 3,000 words! It is also dedicated to Insane Shelton because it is a Double Code RED Tissue Alert! I've been to the Emergency Room twice in the last week for these migraines so bear with me on these updates. Thanks.

**Chapter 25: Unrequited Love**

With that House nods at Wilson at enters his office. He goes to his desk, sits down, and opens the letter. He finds where Jimmy had left off and picks up from there…bracing himself.

Dearest Greg,………

Where do I begin? First of all, I've always wanted to call you Greg instead of House. And I've always wanted to hear the name Allison roll off your lips…but never did. It was always Cameron.

The one nice thing about me writing a suicide note to you is for the first time since I met you, I will finally, once and for all, get the last word in. I can say what I want without getting interrupted by you snarking back at me.

You see, I have the upper hand this time House,

You can't out-wit me, out-yell me, or out-rank me. YOU have to listen to ME. Of course I guess you could throw the letter out right now and not read another word….but something tells me you'll read on.

First of all, on a professional level, I'm sorry that I was such a disappointment to you.

I know I never rose to what your expectations were of me when you hired me for this fellowship.

You were always telling me I was too caring, too sensitive, too emotional. You told me I wasn't strong enough and lacked the backbone to make the tough decisions that good doctors face every day.

I also remember the day you told me my leadership skills on a scale from 1 to 10 would be 0.

I really did try to be the doctor you would be proud of but it seemed no matter what I did, it just wasn't good enough. I am sorry for that because I would have given anything to make you proud of me.

That only happened one time, and one time only. I had to help end a man's life to make you proud of me.

Don't misunderstand me, that is not why I did it.

I just find it ironic out of all the cases we've had and all the lives we've saved, that you only found pride in my work when I killed a man.

But let's not talk about cases. I want to talk about you and me.

House, I know you won't believe this, but I started falling in love with you the very first day I walked through these doors and saw your beautiful blue eyes looking back at mine.

Not only was I in awe of who you were and your reputation as one of the world's greatest diagnosticians, but I couldn't keep my eyes off you nor my mind.

I thought after a while that maybe you were attracted to me too. You always seemed to stand behind me in the lab just a little too close…or you'd invade my personal space if we were talking in your office and get right in my face. But most of all, there seemed to be a chemistry or tension in the room whenever our eyes met.

Finally I got up the nerve to ask you if you liked me. And you stopped, turned to me with a straight deadpan face and simply said, "No." I felt like dying right there on the spot. It had taken me so long to get up the nerve to ask you and then to be shot down so non-chalantly.

You were always pushing me away House. Always.

For a while I believed you didn't really like me but then the flirting started up again. But of course any recognition of it on my part had you running for the hills and denying all. Then you would deliberately be the opposite towards me…a real prick. This ensured things stayed at status quo.

Then something happened and you took a chance.

You asked me out on a non-date - date. You had an extra ticket to go see the Gravedigger and other Monster trucks and asked if I wanted to go. I said sure.

I may as well have been asked to go to Cinderella's Ball with Prince Charming. That's how happy I was. And believe it or not, I think you had a good time too.

Then you closed up again when the terror train called Vogler hit town. I tried to be a friend and to be there if you needed a friend to talk to but your snark was on full blast.

I was getting more and more miserable over being in an environment where you see someone sometimes 16 hours a day who you're in love with, but that person doesn't seem to want anything to do with you.

I just couldn't take it anymore Greg. I was so in love with you at this point.

And the only emotion I seemed to get out of you was hostility at the differential diagnosis.

It hurt so much.

When Vogler told me that I was the one you were going to fire, I figured I'd make it easier for everybody and just resign. You were going to fire me, so if I resigned first it was less paperwork for you and a better chance for me to get another job.

Plus, I could move on and some day with any luck fall out of love with you.

In the mean time at least I wouldn't be tortured day in and day out by standing next to the one thing in life I wanted most:

YOU.

I remember coming to your apartment to give you my papers. You wouldn't even look at me. And you wouldn't shake my hand before I left. I never have figured those two out. I thought you'd be happy as a lark. I was doing you a favor. Instead you just stood there showing no emotion whatsoever.

When Vogler finally got booted out, you came to my apartment to hire me back but would only say it was because I was a good doctor. I told you that wasn't good enough and closed the door.

You came back a week later with more bribes of a parking space, more money and so on. I told you I had already accepted another position somewhere else.

You stood there looking so handsome and confident and simply told me to break my contract and come back and work for you.

When I wouldn't accept your incentives you got frustrated and finally asked me what I wanted to come back.

I told you a date. Not a business colleague lunch, but a real date.

At first I thought you were going to run again. But you finally thought it over and agreed. And this time you held out your hand to shake on the deal.

I placed my hand in yours and shook it. I remember how nice it felt. I didn't want to let go. Those long, beautiful fingers wrapping around my palm. I felt a bolt of electricity shoot through my hand and go up my arm when we touched, and wondered if you had felt it too.

When it was time for our first official date, there was not a cloud high enough that could represent how I felt. My dream was coming true at last.

I had cried over you for so many nights in my bed all alone. Wanting you to be next to me. And now finally we were going out as a real couple. But as we both know you made sure my dreams were short lived.

You had bought me a corsage which I absolutely loved, and we sat at the table making uncomfortable small talk. Finally I told you I didn't want to waste the evening talking about favorite wine, the weather or work.

I wanted to know what your feelings were toward me.

What you said next cut so deep into my heart I have it memorized after hearing it only one time. In reply to my question you turned it around and gave me a speech about myself. You said:

"You live under the delusion that you can fix everything this isn't perfect. That's why you married a man who's dying of cancer."

"You don't love. You need."

"Now that your husband is dead, you're looking for your new charity case. That's why you're going out with me."

"I'm twice your age. I'm not great looking. I'm not charming. I'm not even nice."

"What I am is what you need. I'm damaged."

Of all the things you've said to me Greg, that one hurt the most.

For you to accuse me of basically marrying my husband just because he was dying….to accuse me of looking at you as my new charity case…all of it!

Especially when you told me I don't love. I need.

Well Fuck you House!! I don't think YOU know what love is!

I have loved you more than you will ever know. I'm not ashamed to admit it….yes, I need you. But I also LOVE you. And I am so damn tired of you saying how damaged and broken you are and that I want to fix you. I kept telling you I liked you just the way you were, bad leg and all.

You know, it's ironic. Wilson came to me right before our date acting all concerned about someone breaking the other's heart. At first I thought he was looking out for me. But he said he was looking out for you. That you had been hurt by Stacy and that I needed to be careful and not hurt you because if this didn't work you might not ever try again.

I just find it humorous that he was worried about your heart getting broken, when it was mine that turned out to be the casualty that night.

I think you might have known deep down that you actually went too far that night with the pushing away business…..because I wasn't myself for quite a while at work. How could I be? I hid out in the Lab a lot and avoided you as much as possible.

Just when things were getting back to our normal flirting again, someone out of my nightmares showed up.

Stacy.

Suddenly I didn't exist again. I was just plain old Cameron. You didn't even try and hide the fact that you were pursuing her again. Apparently the fact that she was married now didn't seem to bother you.

I never understood how you could still love her after what she had done to you.

She and Cuddy deliberately lied to you about putting you into that special coma and doing the operation that crippled your leg for life.

But what pisses me off the most is she left you. She left you when you needed her the most.

She takes a five year break from you, marries a new guy and has the audacity to show back up here to have you fix him. Then when you two realize you still love or want each other, you go and sleep with her.

And where did that leave me? I'll tell you where. I was the laughing stock of the hospital. "Poor pitiful Cameron. Loves her boss but he loves Stacy."

It was then I had come to a conclusion.

I sought you out one day. I knew you would be wherever she was so I went over by Mark's room. You were standing behind a pillar watching her through the glass.

I came up behind you and told you that I used to think you were not capable of loving anyone. But that I was wrong. You just couldn't love me. I told you it was ok and that I was happy for you.

And then I turned and walked away.

I felt completely hopeless. I thought any chance I had with you was gone at that point. But then something happened.

You sent Stacy away.

You never talked about it. You never gave anyone an explanation. You simply came back and focused more on your work.

Did I have a chance after all?

Wasn't long after that we resumed our usual cat and mouse flirting. You were the cat and I was the mouse. Problem was you never really wanted to catch me. I think you were more interested in the chase. Sometimes I swear you just played these games to see what kind of reaction you could get out of me.

Speaking of reactions. You certainly surprised me when I got splattered with infected AIDS blood from our patient. You acted like you couldn't have cared less.

You told me not to whine about it in front of the guys. You said it was no big deal. You made a nasty comment about me doing all the procedures on the patient because there was no use risking the life of anyone else in the group when I may already have it.

It was one of the scariest times of my life and I could have used a little support from you.

I was frightened. You either completely ignored it or joked about it. And then there was that cute little stunt you pulled with the swab.

I kept putting off getting the test so one morning you pulled me aside, looked into my eyes, and said to me very suggestively, "Cameron, I love you", at which point I opened my mouth to say something but I was at a loss for words.

I was so happy. Stunned, but happy.

Then you quickly stuck a swab in my mouth while it was open to collect a sample for the AIDS test. So much for the happy part.

I felt like my life was spinning out of control.

That's when the patient talked me into trying some meth. He told me I would be so much more happy on Meth.

Hell at that point, things couldn't get any lower.

So I tried it.

Talk about out of control. All it did was make me want to have sex.

No, I had to have sex.

I wanted to call you. I wanted to call you so badly. But I knew you would be disappointed in me for taking the drug. Plus, even if I hadn't taken it, you would have just rejected me as always.

So I called someone I knew wouldn't reject me. Chase.

It was frantic sex with no feelings behind it on my part. Needless to say Chase and my relationship was more than a little awkward after that.

Just another thing I've done in my life that I'm sure is a disappointment to you.

Greg, I don't know what I can say that will make you understand what it has been like. I've loved you with all my heart since the day I met you.

Why couldn't you love me just a little? I don't understand. Am I physically repulsive to you in some way? Is my personality such a turn-off you couldn't stand being around me? Or I guess I should say was.

There were times you made me so angry, yet all I wanted to do was trap you in your chair and kiss you so you had to shut up.

And my God, I use to fantasize about what you would do to me all the time.

I can just tell you are a wonderful lover. Those long piano playing fingers all over my body.

Those lips. Tasting.

I don't understand Greg. You slept with Hookers but you wouldn't sleep with me? How was I suppose to take that? How was that suppose to make me feel?

I never told anyone this, but when you got shot in the abdomen and the neck, my feelings for you were so strong….my connection if you will….that I felt the bullets enter me at the same time.

I know it sounds ludicrous but it's true. In fact after we got you to emergency and they took you in to the OR, I had to sneak off to Physical therapy because the two spots on my body where you got shot on yours…were spasming so bad I couldn't stand it.

Seeing you shot right in front of my eyes I think is the absolute scariest moment of my life. If I had lost you I simply wouldn't have known how to go on.

Greg, I need to get going before I lose my courage to do this.

I just wanted to let you know a few things before I close this letter.

You know how you were always asking me 'why I like a guy like you'?

Greg, You are a wonderful man. Forget the fact that you didn't love me. I'm talking about you as a person now. YOU ARE A WONDERFUL MAN. You are a brilliant doctor. You care about your patients even though you put on an act that you don't.

You are incredibly sexy - your age means nothing. As far as I am concerned you are still a virile young man. You have a great looking body (from what I've seen of it), You have lips I've wanted to get lost in.

And you have the most beautiful blue eyes I have EVER seen on a man. It's like you could almost swim in them.

You see yourself as a damaged cripple. I see nothing further from the truth.

Yes, you have muscle missing from your right thigh. You are in chronic pain and you walk with a cane.

Let me tell you something, I would feel more safe and more proud walking into a public place on your arm than the biggest body builder in the world.

God Greg, I wish you were here to stop me.

I'm scared.

But I have to do it. I can't keep on loving you and watching you and knowing those feelings are not returned.

Today when I walked in and saw you with Cuddy I knew I had finally reached the point where I couldn't take anymore.

I love you so much. Why couldn't things have worked out for me just once? I just wanted you to love me. I never wanted to fix you. I love you the way you are. Why wouldn't you believe me?

There is so much more I could say but I guess it's too late.

I hope you find that special woman who finally breaks down those walls you've built up and you let yourself fall in love.

You deserve it.

You deserve to be happy.

Do me a favor. The next time your new immunologist suggests it's Lupus, promise me you'll think of me.

I love you Greg. And I always will.

**Allison**

Wilson was in the conference room with Foreman and Chase going over Cameron's case when all of a sudden they heard the most gut wrenching cry of "Nooooooo" come out of House's office.

Before any of them could even get out of their seat they heard the smashing of glass and the crashing of books. All the while House was screaming "Nooooo!"

Wilson was the first one thru the door with the other two right behind. What they saw will stay with them forever.

House was out of control. He was crying and yelling the word "no" over and over while destroying his office with his cane.

TBC...


	26. Chapter 26

**a/n: I always reply to anyone who writes a review/comment on a chapter, but I realize with being so sick here lately with the migraines I wasn't able to send everyone a quick note. Thanks to everyone who took time to review or comment on one of the past few chapters. I really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 26 The Breakdown**

Wilson and Foreman immediately tackled House in between swings of his cane…taking him down to the ground.

Chase just stood there watching in shock.

While both men still had him pressed to the ground, House continued struggling and swinging his cane at anything or anyone that moved yelling, "Let me go dammit!"

Tears were still streaming down his cheeks as he struck out with the cane once again almost hitting Wilson in the head.

Foreman looked at his colleague and yelled, "Chase! God Dammit, Just don't stand there….take his cane away from him!"

Chase tentatively went over and snatched the cane away and headed back to the door where it was safe.

Wilson grabbed his friends face between his hands, trying to stop him from thrashing about, and asked in a loud voice, "House! If we let you up, are you going to settle down and stop destroying your office?"

Then something happened that Foremen and Chase wouldn't have believed unless they had seen it with their own eyes. One of the most strongest, most non-emotional and uncaring men they have ever met, turned into his best friends leg…wrapped his arms around his thigh and started to wrack with sobs.

Loud, painful, pitiful sobs.

In between the sobs, House cried to his friend, "Jimmy what have I done? Why didn't I let her in?"

Wilson looked up at Foreman and Chase and signaled for them to give them some privacy. In all honesty, the two men were so shocked and upset by what they were witnessing, they had no problem leaving the two friends alone to themselves.

As soon as Foreman and Chase had closed the door to House's office, Wilson continued to calm his friend. He didn't know what the hell had been in that letter, but he had NEVER seen House lose total control like he just had.

"House," Jimmy asked, "I'm here for you - you know that. But what is this all about? My God, what did Cameron put in that letter?"

House had stopped openly sobbing at this point and thought he may as well have that heart to heart with Jimmy now. Wilson helped him get up off the floor and moved over to the sofa. He sat down next to him handing him some Kleenex.

Jimmy didn't want to push, but he asked, "So…about this letter? What did she say to you?"

House just lowered his head and said in a voice full of despair, "I just don't know where to start Jimmy. Read it for yourself. I trust you. The letter is over on my desk."

Wilson waited and asked, "Are you sure House? I mean that was her private message to you."

"Jimmy, I know you've got a big mouth," House replied, "but you're my best friend and on something this important and concerning suicide, I think you'll do the honorable thing!"

Wilson got up and walked over to the desk and picked up the letter. He then walked back over and sat down next to House and started reading it.

House just waited. He knew he'd be hearing a reaction soon enough.

Sniffle. Page Turn. Sniffle. Sniffle. Clear throat. Sniffle. Page Turn. Sniffle.

"Christ Jimmy, are you crying?" asked House.

"Shut up you old cripple! At least I'm not on the floor crying in front of Foreman and Chase!"

"Will you just pass me the damn Kleenex and let me read this!" complained Wilson.

When Jimmy finished the letter he looked up at House with tear-filled eyes and said, "My God House. If she pulls through this and you don't ask that woman to marry you, I swear I will. I'm really at a loss for words. I mean she really poured her heart and soul out to you. And then at the end when she said she wishes you were there to stop her because she was afraid..."

House started tearing up again and said "I had no idea I was hurting her as deeply as I was. He!l, I never knew her feelings for me were as deep as they were. I mean I knew she liked me - was attracted to me and wanted to date me. It seems our feelings for each other were quite mutual. I was just too fucking stupid to listen to her."

"Actually," Jimmy corrected, " you listened to her, you just didn't believe her. You didn't think there was any way a woman like her could be interested in a guy like you."

"Time and time again I hurt her. Even if she lives Jimmy, I can't ever make that up to her," said House.

He let out a bitter laugh and with a voice cracking with emotion said, "I've sealed my own fate. I had her and didn't even know it. How pathetic is that?"

Jimmy looked at his friend with regret in his eyes and said, "House, I'm so sorry I didn't find her sooner. Maybe there wouldn't have been so much damage and she wouldn't have gone into the coma."

House looked back at his best friend with a complete dead pan face and said, "Jimmy, that is the most stupid thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth. This is all my fault. Hell, if you didn't have the foresight to go check on her, we'd be having this discussion at her gravesite right now. You saved her life. Don't forget it. I know I won't."

Jimmy gave House one of his famous Wilson smiles and patted him on the shoulder saying, "Well, all we can do right now is hope and pray she pulls through and then you're going to have to fight like hell to win her back!"

"Whatever it takes Jimmy," House pledged, "whatever it takes."

All of a sudden Wilson got a little nervous and looked like he had something on his mind but was unsure whether or not to ask it.

House said, "Out with it already!"

"Well," replied Jimmy, " Ya know with all the craziness going on around here, you never really got the chance to tell me what happened in Cuddy's office between you and her….and what exactly Cameron saw!"

"Well……"

All of sudden both their beeper/pagers went off. They looked down at the same time and it said "Cam's Room 911".

Wilson looked up to tell his friend not to worry but he was already out the door and down the hall.

House's last thought before the elevator opened was "Dear God, please let her be alive!"

TBC……..


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Amen

House was limping as fast as he could off the elevator as Wilson came running out of the stairway entrance/exit.

They entered Cameron's room at the same time. Foreman and Chase were both working on Cameron who was in the middle of having a seizure.

Cuddy was standing in the corner carrying on an argument with both of the doctors.

House looked at Cameron's body shaking uncontrollably and yelled, "What the hell is going on here?"

Chase answered, "Cuddy came in again and Cameron's stats went crazy. We told Cuddy to leave - she started arguing with us - and then Cameron started seizing"

Wilson moved over to Cameron and ordered Foreman to administer 20 cc's of ativan.

House turned to Cuddy and said, "Cuddy, go wait for me in your office. We need to talk."

Cuddy merely looked at everyone in the room and then walked out without saying a word.

House turned back around and watched as Allison's seizure stopped and she returned to a relaxed calm. "Is she going to be alright Jimmy?" House asked his friend.

Jimmy answered: "yeah. Her seizures are under control and her stats are back to normal.

"BUT WE HAVE TO KEEP CUDDY OUT OF HERE," Wilson reiterated, "This is the 2nd time she has upset Cameron's stats or sent her into seizures just by coming in the room and letting Cameron hear her voice."

"Don't worry, It's not going to happen again," House pledged. And with those words, House turned and walked out of Cameron's room heading straight for Cuddy's office.

He knocked on her door with his cane handle and Cuddy yelled, "Come in House." House entered her office and sat down in a chair opposite Cuddy's desk.

"So, Cuddy,…we have some things we need to talk about," said House.

"I agree," Cuddy answered in a guarded tone.

House said, "Look Cuddy, what happened the other day in here was a mistake. I was scared about the trial,..about losing Cameron,…and I just got carried away. I'm sorry Cuddy."

Cuddy thought he _must_ be serious to actually apologize to someone and not threaten to kill them if they ever tell anyone. "I'm sorry too House. It should have never happened. But why is everyone blaming me?" asked Cuddy.

"Be real Cuddy! No one is blaming you! You think the people in this hospital don't know who the bastard is in this situation? Who the villain is? Christ, they were all telling Cameron beforehand that I'd end up hurting her. All I did was fulfill their prophecy. The reason we need you out of the room is that every time you go near her, Cameron's stats go crazy," explained House.

Cuddy whined raising her voice slightly, "Well apparently Cameron blames me and me alone. How come she doesn't react that way when you're in the room?"

House contained his temper and answered, "Cuddy I don't know. Maybe because though we have had our problems God knows why, but she still loves me. And YOU she now views as the enemy or the competition…who knows? We can't exactly ask her how she feels right now can we?"

"I'm just asking you to PLEASE stay out of her room for now. Your presence obviously upsets her. Once she wakes up and I can explain things," House said, "I'm sure you two will be able to repair your friendship."

"Well can't I at least go in to her room and not say anything…people are beginning to ask why I haven't visited my friend and employee. You know what that makes me look like?" Cuddy asked.

At this point House lost the temper he had been trying to control. As he stood up from the chair, he smashed his cane down on her desk and yelled, "God dammit Cuddy! I'll tell you what. You think you've got it so bad because you're not allowed in her room - I'll be MORE THAN HAPPY to trade places with you!"

"I'll be the one who's voice upsets her," House yelled, (his voice cracking with raw emotion), "And you be the one Allison wrote the fucking ten page suicide letter to blaming you for all her heartache and unhappiness - so much so she'd rather be dead than alive. Anytime you want to switch you let me know!"

House quickly turned toward the door to leave before he broke down in front of Cuddy but was stopped by Cuddy yelling, "House!"

He turned and saw she had tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," Cuddy said, "I knew you liked her but I had no idea you were so deeply in love with her."

House paused for a moment and got a sad look on his face. His last words before leaving her office were, "Neither did I."

House left Cuddy's office and made his way back to Allison's room. Luckily it was empty of any nurses or doctors. House went in and pulled up a chair to his regular spot. This time before sitting down he placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. He would rather have kissed her lips but the damn tube was in the way. If she wakes up, he planned on kissing her a lot!

She had been in a coma for over 2 days now with little or no change. House was at his wits end. He finally did something he never would have thought he'd find himself doing in a million years.

He took her hand between his and lowered his head and prayed as hard as he could to a God he wasn't even sure existed.

He softly prayed out loud. "Dear God, I know you've never heard from me before, but I hope you listen anyway. I desperately need your help - but it's not for me. Well, it sorta is and it sorta isn't. It's Allison. She's been in a coma for over 2 days - of course, I guess you knew that already. Which means I assume you also know how she came to be in her present condition. It's all my fault Lord. I've never begged anyone in my life for anything. But I'm begging you. Let me trade places with her. I love her. But she doesn't know that. I never meant to hurt her…not like this. I thought I was protecting her by pushing her away. Please, if I can only receive one favor from you my whole life, grant me this one wish. Bring Allison back to me without any brain damage. She's a doctor. She saves lives and does so much good. She's needed here. And if you can't do that take me in her place. Frankly I wouldn't want to live without her anyway. Right now she is a lost soul, but I want to be the reason she keeps on living. Please, give me a second chance to do right by her and to prove my love for her. Um…..I'm not real good at this. I'm not sure what else I'm suppose to say. So I'll just say….thanks for listening Um….Amen….yah….Amen!"

House raised his head and stared at Allison's face as if the prayer would have instant results. After a few minutes he started tearing up again.

He was so tired.

He put his arm carefully across Allison's waist and laid his head on her chest. Through his tears he just watched her, thinking how even in a coma with a tube down her throat she looked beautiful. She looked frail right now, but still beautiful. His lids slowly closed as sleep finally claimed him.

He was having such a nice dream. Allison had her fingers in his hair. It was really turning him on. It felt so real. He moaned out loud, "Mmmm….Allison." Her fingers were still touching his hair. Why wouldn't the dream move on?…..he wanted to get to the kissing. All of a sudden the fingers in his hair fell and plopped him right in the nose.

That couldn't have been part of a dream, House thought as he jumped as a reflex reaction from being woke up in such a manner.

House opened his eyes, confused…..and stared into the most beautiful pair of blue green eyes he'd ever seen before!

TBC………


	28. Chapter 28

a/n : Thanks for all your great words of praise over the last couple chapters. They were greatly appreciated. On with the show…..

**Chapter 28: Sleeping Beauty**

House opened his eyes, confused…and stared into the most beautiful pair of blue green eyes he'd ever seen before!

He jerked to a sitting position and called out her name, "Allison? Allison! Can you hear me? It's House. I'm right here." He was getting no response from her, in fact her eyes weren't even really focusing in on him.

"Hold on just a sec, I need to get some help in here," House explained to her. He paged Wilson, Foreman, and Chase with the mssg: Cameron - 911" That done, House started checking some of her vitals.

Wilson was the first one to run through the door yelling, "What's wrong?"

Out of habit he looked at his friend's face first, expecting a look of fear or panic. He also didn't hear any alarms going off. All of this took place within the first three seconds. His eyes then made contact with Cameron and saw her eyes were open.

He looked up at House and they exchanged smiles.

Wilson asked, "How long?"

House answered, "I paged you guys as soon as it happened."

It was at that moment that the other two ducklings came running in asking what was wrong as well. House looked at them with a smile and said, "Look, she woke up". He said this about the same time they saw her eyes open for themselves.

"Well this is wonderful," said Chase.

"Yes, it's great she woke up, but……" Foreman started to say and exchanged a look with Wilson, "we still don't know what kind of shape she is in or what kind of damage was done."

Foreman and Wilson started examining her while Chase documented her chart with vitals etc.,. House looked backed down at her eyes and they were shut again.

He felt a moment of panic as he asked the two examining her, "Her eyes…did she just fall back into her coma or…"

Wilson shook his head and said, "She's fine House…she's just sleeping. Can't expect a gal to stay awake after all she's been through."

Foreman spoke to the whole team, "Well, until she can stay awake for longer than five minutes we can't be sure about the brain damage. And even though she's out of her coma, I suggest we leave her on the ventilator until her lungs are functioning better on their own."

Wilson added, " The really good sign is she came out of her coma this quickly. I'll be honest with you,…after being down 11 minutes I would have thought we would be talking weeks or even months."

"Okay. Well. Foreman and I have patients waiting for us in the clinic and we should get back to them. Page us if there is any change," requested Chase.

House replied, "Okay. Hey Foreman. Can you stay here a second? I want to talk to you about something."

After Chase left the room, Foreman answered, "Sure, what is it?"

House looked at both Wilson and Foreman and got a very uncomfortable look on his face. He started to lower his head but then looked up at the both of them like a man and said, " I've never really expressed my appreciation for the both of you going to Allison's apartment that night and saving her life. There is nothing I can do to ever repay you for what you did, her life is too precious. I just wanted you to know that I will never forget what you did for Allison that night. I…..I guess what I'm trying to say is….Thank you."

And with those last two words, House tentatively held out his hand to shake their hands. First he held his hand out to Wilson. He knew this had the least chance of rejection.

Wilson and Foreman were both in shock having never heard House SINCERELY thank anyone before.

Wilson recovered quickly and took his friends hand in his and shook it vigorously. He responded, "You're welcome House. But I didn't just do it for her. I did it for you too. I know what she really means to you - at least I thought I did. I'm seeing that she actually means a lot more. IF she forgives you THIS time, don't fuck it up!"

House nodded and extended his hand to Foreman. House was much more nervous about this one.

Foreman at first just stood there. House kept his hand extended. Foreman raised his one eyebrow as he often does when he is weary or unbelieving.

House could see he was debating whether to accept his hand in thanks so he pushed it by saying, "What do ya say, Eric?"

Foreman thought about how he had wanted to kill House at first for hurting Cameron this badly. But then he thought of everything he'd seen since. House having a break down in his office after reading the letter; House "standing" constant vigil at Cameron's bedside; and then he thought back to Cameron's suicide letter and how he realized she was right. House was a brilliant doctor and a good man deep down. Sure, he was an ass a lot of the time, but if she saw enough good in him to fall as deeply in love with him as she had, well….he was willing to trust her.

Foreman took House's hand and shook it. He said to House, "You're Welcome. And just for the record: there were other things that contributed to her attempting suicide. So since I know she loves you, I'm willing to let this one go for now. But rest assured, if she takes you back, and you hurt her _one more time_, I **WILL** kick your ass!"

"Fair enough," House replied.

As Foreman started to walk through the door, House yelled, "Hey, Eric!"

Foreman stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at his boss. House had the most mischievous grin on his face as he said to him "I wouldn't get my hopes set on that ass-kickin' if I were you……but you can always practice on the Wombat in the mean time just in case!"

Foreman just started to smile which turned into a chuckle. He left the room shaking his head as he usually does.

After Foreman had closed the door behind him, Jimmy asked, "practice on the wombat?" and started laughing. House joined in.

"Do you realize this is the first time any of us has smiled in days…let alone laughed?" asked Jimmy.

"She woke up, Jimmy," replied House, " It's a good day. It's a good day."

TBC…….


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Matters to be Discussed**

It was early morning when Wilson had last left House by Cameron's bedside. She had woken up from her coma but was still on the ventilator till her lungs were stronger to work on their own.

House of course was sitting vigil as always and Cuddy wasn't saying a word about his other duties.

The other two ducklings were either working Clinic or working Cameron's case with Wilson in charge.

It was lunch time and Wilson decided his friend needed to go eat something, plus he needed to talk to him about something and he didn't want to do it in front of Cameron.

He peeked thru Cameron's window before entering and saw that House once again had her hand between his and was sleeping with his head on her chest.

Wilson entered very quietly. He walked over and tapped his friend on the shoulder, who immediately sat up and looked at Cameron as if hoping she had done it.

Wilson kind of smiled and said from behind him, "House, it's just me. I came to drag you away for lunch."

House replied, "You go on ahead, I don't want her left alone. What if she wakes up and no one is here?"

"House, how much have you eaten in the last three days? I'll bet not much at all," scolded Wilson. "And as far as her being alone, Foreman and Chase will be here any minute to run a whole battery of tests on her so they will be here for at least an hour with her. Now come on, I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Alright," said House. "Geez Jimmy, the wife kick you out again? You seem awfully tense. I thought we agreed today was going to be a good day?"

Jimmy answered, "I'm paying," as they walked thru the cafeteria line.

House whispered, "See, a good day!"

Jimmy snarked back, "No, just normal."

House laughed and said, "Oooh…snap!"

After getting their food and sitting down in the most secluded place Wilson could find, House asked, "What's on your mind Jimmy?"

"How do you know anything is on my mind?" replied Wilson.

"Well," House explained, you don't normally look for the most secluded booth in the cafeteria unless A. you have something serious to discuss with me B. You have serious gossip to share with me or C. you're with some nurse you'd like to share something else with! C is out thank God. As for B- well, the biggest gossip right now is Cameron and the miserable bastard who both work in diagnostics. So that leaves A…you have something serious you need to discuss."

Wilson snickered and said, "Damn you're good. You didn't even need a whiteboard for that one. O.K. You're right."

"First I have a message from Cuddy. She wants me to remind you that your pre-trial is the day after tomorrow," Wilson related.

House got a very strange look on his face.

Wilson asked, "House, what's the matter?"

"It ironic I guess," House quietly answered, "With everything that has been going on here in the last couple days with Allison…I totally forgot about my own trial coming up. You'd think since she od'd on Vicodin it would make me think about the trial - but all I could think about was her."

House looked up at his friend with pain in his eyes and pleaded for an answer, "Jimmy, she needs me now more than ever… what will happen if I have to go to jail?"

There was silence for a few moments and then Wilson finally responded with, "I don't know House. But we'll all survive this SOMEHOW. If you do have to go, you know Foreman loves her like a sister. And you know I'll take care of her while you're away."

"I can't even think about it, Jimmy," House said in a panic. "Don't get me wrong…the thought of going to prison scares the hell out of me to begin with. Now there is so much more riding on this trial. I CAN'T leave Cameron. If I leave her now…this soon after her suicide attempt, I'll never get her to believe me that I really do love her!"

Wilson saw the honest fear in his friend's face and said, " Well my friend, all we can do is go to the trial, plead our case, and God Willing they won't find you guilty."

House asked, "You really think that might really happen?"

Wilson stared at his friend for a few seconds before replying, "No. But then again, I didn't think Cameron would wake up from her coma so quickly, let alone survive in the first place. Don't ever underestimate the possibility of a miracle House!"

House cocked his head, gave his friend an odd look and asked, "Since when have you believed in miracles?"

Wilson got a knowing smile on his face and replied, "We'll save that talk for a little later."

Tbc…..


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Twinkies and Long Johns**

As House and Wilson continued to eat their lunch in the cafeteria, Wilson softly said, "Now about that 'other' thing I needed to discuss with you."

House sighed and asked, "What is it Jimmy?"

"You said you would tell me about what happened between you and Cuddy…and more importantly, WHY it happened," answered Wilson.

House looked down at his Rueben sandwich without pickle and let out a large breath of air. He then replied, "Well, it's not exactly easy to explain. That day I was upset at the thought of going to prison and especially not seeing Cameron for so long. I didn't exactly know why it bothered me so much but I was scared as hell of leaving her behind to fall in love with some young strapping doctor. I knew it wasn't fair. I kept pushing her away, but I didn't want anyone else to have her either. Anyway, I started to panic. I felt like I had to get her off my mind so I thought I would go down to the clinic and put some time in. On the way down I remembered I wanted to apologize to Cuddy for some things so I went to her office instead."

House shifted uneasily, looking around to make sure no one was within earshot and continued, "I apologized to her and we hugged. She started talking about how it was too bad things didn't work out for us back at Michigan since we had had some good times together. I agreed that we had. She said she didn't know what she was going to do without me being around. We gave each other a chastise kiss and the next thing you know it got out of hand. We started getting into it. I had her blouse off, but not her camisole. She had my jacket and dress shirt off and was going for my t-shirt. That's when Cameron walked in."

"My God House! Now wonder Cameron lost it. I can't imagine what that must have been like for her to walk in and see," said Wilson.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," House snarked, "Has anyone ever told you that you have an endearing healing and comforting quality about you?"

Wilson looked guilty for a second, but continued, "Well, what did Cameron do…what did she say?"

"Christ Jimmy! At first I couldn't even bring myself to look at her I felt so guilty. Cuddy was like a dear caught in the headlights," House answered.

He continued, "When she first came in she dropped her pile of folders and gasped out loud. When I did finally look at her….it was eerie. She was obviously upset, but at the same time, it was like she was totally devoid of emotion. Everyone just stood there and stared at each other for what seemed like hours…but I'm sure was mere seconds. Then Cameron said she was sorry she interrupted,…she had no idea I was in the middle of getting a farewell piece of ass. Then she turned on her heel and left closing the door quietly behind her."

All Wilson could do was whistle and say, "Wow."

House in turn said, "Tell me about it. Ya know, her eyes were tearing up, but it went much deeper…her words and tone were almost lifeless. As many fights as we have gotten into over the years, and as many times as I've hurt her, I've never heard her sound so….so 'empty'. I should have known this time was different. That this time….."

Wilson interrupted and said, "House, there is no way you could have known she would try and kill herself. I think all of us are guilty to some degree. After reading her letter I know I felt like shit. We talked all the time and I never realized just how much pain she was really in. How alone she felt. God House, when I think back to your first date…I warned HER about hurting YOU. I didn't even take her possible feelings into consideration."

House confessed, "You know the ironic thing is Jimmy, as soon as Cuddy and I started getting into it…I was REALLY fantasizing that I was with Cameron. How I wished it was her lips I was kissing and her breasts I was…"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!," interrupted Wilson, "Please, I'm asking this of you as a friend…..don't EVER EVER let Cuddy find this part out or you'll lose the loss of your third leg!" To illustrate his point, Wilson picked up the uneaten Twinkie off his tray….held it before House and snapped it in two.

The two friends looked at each other very seriously for a moment and then burst out laughing: House's hands instinctively going to cover his crotch as though Cuddy stood close by with a scalpel or something.

Their momentary release of tension was short-lived as both of their beepers went off. It was Foreman paging them to Cam's room. At least there was no 911 following the message. Wilson said, "Must mean some of the tests are back. Let's go."

As they got out of the booth to head out of the cafeteria, House snarked at his friend, "You hurt me Jimmy."

Wilson looked at him in confusion.

House continued, "Next time you refer to my third leg, the least you could do is use a Long John to demonstrate….not some tiny little Twinkie!" He then gave his friend one of his "ego" smirks that he had down so well.

Jimmy on the other hand just shook his head in disgust.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE

As House and Wilson entered Cameron's room, Foreman and Chase were still in the process of running some tests and charting the results.

House immediately took his post at Cameron's side, and noticed she was asleep. He gently brushed a stray hair away from her eye and then stroked her cheek with his finger.

House looked up at his ducklings and said, "So are you two going to tell me what the tests said or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

Wilson stood there in his "Super Jim" pose with his hands on his hips and just snickered. His friend was becoming more and more of a puzzle every day. Here he was threatening two of his employees who were trying to save Cameron, while at the same time gently stroking her cheek and brushing tendrils of hair off her face.

Foreman said, "Well House, even though you are NOT the Doctor in charge on this case…..this is what we've learned so far from the neuroimaging. It looks like there is some brain damage in the left frontal lobe. At this point I can't say how it's going to affect her OR if it will be temporary or permanent. We'll know more when she wakes up and we can talk to her and do a neurological exam."

"Where exactly in the left frontal lobe?" asked House; too afraid to really hear the answer.

Wilson paused, looked at Wilson, and then said to House, "The damage is in two places; the Broca's Area and the rearmost portion of the left frontal lobe."

House went pale and looked down at Cameron lying there. The other three doctors did not want a repeat of what had happened in his office after he had read her letter. Chase said, "Look House, if there is one thing we've all learned from working with Cameron for two years is she's a fighter. I realize she gave up when she took the pills, but she's hung on this long when she should be dead."

When House just kept staring at Cameron, Wilson turned to the guys and asked, "Why don't you two go cover some Clinic before Cuddy starts screaming. I'll let you know if there is any change. When she wakes up, I want to take her off the ventilator and see how she does on her own."

Foreman and Chase could tell Wilson wanted to be alone with House so they quietly ducked out of the room and headed to the clinic.

When they were out the door, Wilson turned to his friend and said quietly so as not to wake up Cameron just yet, "House. House! I want you to sit down. I've got two more things I need to discuss with you."

"Oh for Chrissake Jimmy!" House whispered loudly, "What is it now?"

"House, I need you to calm down and I need you to listen very carefully. You are most likely not going to like what piece of information I've been keeping from you," warned Wilson.

TBC…………..


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Obligations & Interventions**

House looked at his friend with a look of trepidation and said, "What is it Jimmy? What didn't you tell me this time?"

Wilson was a little uncomfortable but continued, "If Cameron has brain damage to the point where she can't make sound decisions for herself, I need you to prepare yourself….her records show she named you her Medical Proxy."

House just sat there in shock. "Why would she name ME?" he asked incredulously.

Wilson looked at him like he was daft. "Well, I guess this is where _Captain Obvious_ gets to call you _Captain Dim-Wit!" _Jimmy snarked. " House, come on. Be serious. Is it really that hard for you to figure out? She has no family. She thinks you are a brilliant doctor and values your professional opinion; Oh! and then there is that added little bonus that she's been in love with you for the past two years. Seems to me you would be her logical choice to be her Medical Proxy."

"So let me get this straight," House laughed bitterly, "I'm the one who is mostly responsible for her being in the medical condition that she is - and now thru a strange twist of fate, I may also be responsible for deciding how she lives out the remaining days of her lives. Is that about it?"

Wilson knew House felt guilty about the whole situation but he tried to reason with him. He asked, " Well would you rather those decisions be left in the hands of someone else? For instance Chase or Foreman?"

"Hmmph!" snickered House, "I wouldn't give them Medical Proxy to Steve McQueen; let alone Allison!"

"Well," said Wilson, "At least we don't have to cross that bridge until we come to it. And God willing we won't have to come to it at all."

House laughed bitterly and said, "God. That's a joke. He's never done a damn thing for me and he sure hasn't looked after Allison."

Wilson knew House didn't mean it. He had seen him praying several times over Cameron while she was in her coma. But he did know that both House and Cameron were borderline atheists. He decided to confide in him about when they lost Cameron on the ER table.

"House, I'm going to tell you something about the night Cameron died."

House snapped his head around and glared angrily at his friend and corrected him, "Allison didn't die. She is alive!"

Wilson shifted uncomfortably and continued, "Yes, House…she's alive NOW; but she WAS dead. I was there. And I mean she was dead. Unhooked from the monitors and I was calling TOD. We had worked on her for a LONG time. She went without oxygen for too long and no matter how many times we shocked her, pounded on her chest, or pushed drugs into her…she never came back. He!l, we went far beyond what we would have under normal circumstances. _She was gone House_. We were just standing around in shock with tears in our eyes."

Both men had tears in their eyes: One from re-living the terrible experience again; the other experiencing it for the first time through his friend's words.

House looked up to his friend and whispered, "Then, how?"

Wilson just shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Like I said, I had stood there for a couple of minutes in shock when we finally gave up. The nurse had already started cleaning up the used trays and materials. It took more strength than I thought I had, but I was finally able to bring myself to call time of death. Just as I started, Cameron's chest sort of heaved itself off the table and she sucked in a deep gasp of air. I don't mind telling you, it scared the shit out of everyone in the room. The nurse dropped her tray. All of us manly doctors jumped a foot; and I don't have conclusive evidence but I think one of your ducklings shit his pants!"

House allowed the smallest of grin to creep through and asked, "Did it happen to smell like Wombat poo?"

Wilson just smirked and continued, "Seriously House, as long as I've been practicing medicine I've never seen anything like it. We immediately got her hooked back up and when we heard that first heart beep on the monitor….it was..well, it was a miracle. I never believed in miracles. Always told my patients not to count on them. But I'll be dammed if I didn't witness a miracle in that ER room that night House. And miracles don't just happen without there being a reason for them. I believe she fought her way back or was sent back; either one. Either way there is obviously something or _someone_ here on Earth that she has unfinished business with. Call me a romantic, but I can't help thinking this somehow has to do with you. All her other loved ones and family are already on the other side. Who does that leave back here? Only one person I can think of."

House looked at his friend while contemplating every word he had said. No mocking. No snarking. He was really wondering if this was his chance. He knew he wanted to let down his walls and let her in to love him but it went against every defense mechanism in his body.

Wilson could see the tug-o-war going on in his friend's mind. He added, "House, I'm just going to say one final thing and then drop it. At first I was going to say that I thought this was your 'second chance' at a life with Cameron. But frankly, you've already had a second, third, fourth and so on. You've screwed up each one and pushed her away. House, I'm afraid this is your FINAL chance to make a go of this. I can clearly see you love her…even if you can't half the time. Please, for your sake and for hers, don't let her go this time."

Just as Jimmy was done with his words of wisdom, House felt the slightest movement in the frail hand he was still holding all this time.

He looked over quickly and saw those beautiful blue green eyes starting to flutter open ever so slightly.

House leaned over her face and raised his voice in a gentle tone, "Allison? Allison, wake up….it's me House,"

She seemed disoriented but that was to be expected. Wilson started checking her vitals and especially her breath sounds. He paged Foreman and Chase.

House could tell she was frightened having woken up more lucid this time. The first time she had only opened her eyes for a few minutes. She seemed to be wanting the tube out of her throat.

Wilson laid a hand on her arm and said, "Cameron, your lungs were not working so you were intabated. I think they are working well enough on their own now so as soon as Foreman and Chase get here we are going to get you off of this contraption and just give you a central line you can put in your nose if you need air."

Cameron nodded her head as she looked back and forth between the two men. Slowly but surely a tear slowly started rolling down her pale cheek.

House knew she was trying to act brave, but he also knew she was scared out of her mind right now. He gently brushed the tears from her face with the pads of his thumbs.

Just then Chase and Foreman entered the room. They were both excited to see Cameron awake and somewhat aware of her surroundings.

Foreman exclaimed, "Well Good morning there Sunshine! Nice to see you awake."

Chase said, "You gave us quite a scare there!"

She couldn't respond back to any of them due to the breathing tube, but she knew that she was surrounded by the only four men in her life; House, Wilson, Foreman, and Chase. She wondered what had happened to her to have them making such a fuss over her.

Just as they had her in an upright position, they told her they were going to start pulling out the tubing and to exhale. She had done this to patients too many times to know this was not going to be fun. They completed the task as gently as they could but not without a fair amount of gagging and choking from Cameron.

House did not feel so comfortable showing his affections so openly with Allison awake and the Three Stooges watching every move he makes. So for right now, he chose to stand to the side instead of at his bedside vigil and holding her hand.

After the line was removed, Wilson positioned the little central line of oxygen over Cameron's face and tucked the two little nubs in to her nose. "There, that should make you feel better; not having that big breathing tube stuck down your throat," stated Wilson, "How do you feel?"

All eyes were upon her as she looked at Wilson to answer him. Her lips were trying to make movements but no audible sound was coming from them. It only took moments for the fear and panic to show on her face.

TBC………………………………...


	32. Chapter 32

a/n: Sorry for the delay in posting. I tried to post yesterday…but I kept getting an error message telling me that was "overloaded". Here are two more chapters. Enjoy.

**Chapter 32: Blink Once for Yes**

House and Wilson both started checking her immediately for signs of this and signs of that. House leaned down and said, "Cameron, I'm going to ask you some yes or no questions. We need to run a few tests but we need you to tell us what you feel and don't feel. All you have to do is blink once for YES and blink twice for NO. We clear on that?"

Cameron blinked her eyes once.

House looked down at her with a gentleness she was not use to seeing and stroked her cheek to reassure her.

What is happening? What's wrong with me? And why is House being so nice to me all of a sudden? Cameron asked herself. Cameron tried to speak again but nothing came out. Again she started to panic.

Wilson laid his hand on Cameron's shoulder and said, " Don't try and talk right now. I want you to rest your vocal chords. This might just be a temporary side effect from the hypoxia." He refused to make eye contact with his friend because he knew he would see the same panic and fear reflected in his eyes as well.

Foreman who stood at Cameron's right leg explained, "OK Cameron, we're going to do the stick test next to test your sensation function. Remember, when we ask you if you feel it, blink once for yes, or twice for no. You ready?"

Cameron blinked once.

Wilson was standing at her right shoulder. He started first. He ran his safety pin down and across all areas of her neck, shoulder, arm, wrist, hand, and fingers. Cameron had sensation throughout.

House was on her left side so he tested the left upper extremities. Again, Cameron seemed to have sensation throughout.

Chase was next. He tested the left leg. He lifted the cover off her leg and lifted her gown as high as he could without exposing anything, revealing a long creamy thigh. House's blood pressure felt like it was going to sky rocket as he saw the stupid wombat look appreciatively at Cameron's leg before starting the exam. He'd love nothing more than to rip that shit-eatin-grin off his face, but he looked up and Jimmy was giving him the "eye". He was busted. Just concentrate on the test House, he told himself, I'll deal with the brainless Brit later.

Although Chase's portion of the test seemed like it took hours, Cameron passed that one as well.

Now it was Foreman's turn. He put the pin into her skin and asked if she felt that. She blinked twice.

All the doctors looked at each other but said nothing.

Foreman moved the needle a little further up and asked again. Cameron blinked twice. He repeated this process over the entire right leg; upper and lower…including the foot. Cameron hadn't felt any sensation of the needle prick anywhere on that leg.

Cameron looked to House shaking her head as if to reaffirm she didn't feel the pin pricks in her right leg. Her eyes were wide with alarm.

House tried to stay calm for her. He needed to stay grounded. She didn't need to know he was starting to panic himself.

Foreman rose his one eyebrow and asked the rest of the doctors to step away from the bed. "Cameron, I want you to wiggle your right fingers. Good. I wont you to wiggle your wrist from right to left and then up and down. Good. And then try and move the whole arm, once from the shoulder and now from your elbow. Good. He then repeated the same steps with the left side. Well, it seems your motion functions are ok in your arms shoulder, and hands. You have a lot of weakness but that is to be expected. Now lets go to these legs."

Foreman pulled the sheet up on the left side and asked, "Ok Cameron, I want you to wiggle your toes. Good. Wiggle you whole foot at the ankle. Good. Can you try and lift your leg up off the bed at all? You're doing great. How about your knee? Can you bend it? Great Cameron."

Now he moved over to the right leg and everyone in the room kind of held their breath. She laid her head back and tried to relax. As Foreman started to ask her to move different parts of her right leg and foot, he was getting no response. He asked, "Cameron, are you trying as hard as you can to move your toes?"

House looked down at her frightened face and watched her blink once, which also squeezed out a tear onto her cheek.

They tried the ankle and the knee and lifting the leg off the bed test again just to be sure and still no response. Cameron's right leg was paralyzed.

Foreman looked at the doctors and asked, "Can I see all you gentlemen in the hall for a moment? Cameron, we'll be right back."

House gave Cameron a light squeeze of her hand to reassure her that he would be back and then left the room with the other doctors.

When they were all outside the room Foreman said, "Well, as we suspected from the nueroimaging, the brain damage is definitely in the Broca's Area in the left frontal lobe, which is causing the speech problems, and in the rearmost left frontal lobe which controls the motor functions on the right side; in this case her right leg.

Wilson asked, "There is no way to tell if it is permanent or temporary right?"

Before Foreman could answer, House answered for him in a voice full of guilt, "No. There isn't."

Foreman looked at Wilson and said, "It could be permanent, but it could also be very temporary. Basically we just have to wait it out and see. We might also see partial recovery of either or both. It is simply too early to tell."

House simply turned and walked away towards the elevator. He stopped and turned and ordered the other three, "Don't tell Cameron. I will. I did this to her. I'll be the one to tell her. I just need to go get something first."

Wilson argued, "House, you don't have to do this. I'm her doctor. Let me do it."

"You've done enough Jimmy," House replied as he continued to walk away, "you've kept her alive. Now it's my turn to pick up the pieces…if she'll let me."

TBC……..


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Heart to Heart Talk**

It was about twenty minutes later that House returned to Cameron's room carrying a small personal size wipe off board that he went and got from the Speech Therapy Lab. He figured he didn't want this to be a one way conversation and this would be a way for Cameron to communicate with him and anyone else in the future.

He peeked in the window to make sure she was alone and then braced himself before walking in. Cameron was sleeping again so House sat down and started to think about everything he needed to talk to her about. No one had even mentioned the attempted suicide yet. The fact was, they couldn't be sure she even remembered how she got there. Frankly she wasn't acting like she did remember. He would have to find some way to gently lead into the subject somehow.

Just as he was thinking of ways to broach the subject, he noticed Cameron starting to thrash around a little bit. He looked up at the monitor and noticed her heart rate was increasing. He could see her Rapid Eye Movement so he knew she was having a nightmare.

House stood up and gently shook her shoulders while saying loudly, "Cameron. Wake up Cameron. Alison! You're having a nightmare." He could tell that she was saying the words 'No' and 'House' but of course no sound was coming out. He sat on the edge of the bed and held the side of her face still while he called her name out even louder, "Allison!"

Cameron's eyes popped open in fright with tears rolling down her cheeks. House automatically started to wipe the tears away with his thumb. He wanted to take her fear away.

"Allison, it was just a bad dream," House said, "You're safe."

Cameron looked at him and then quickly turned her head away, forcing him to take his hand away. But in that quick moment House saw everything he needed to see. In her eyes he saw fear, anger, sadness, and shame.

Well, he was pretty sure he had his answer now as to whether she had remembered previously how she came to be in the hospital or not. It must have just all come back to her in her dream.

House placed the wipe off board and marker in Cameron's hands and said, "Allison, talk to me. Use this wipe off board. What was your dream about?"

Cameron held on to the whiteboard but still cried and shook her head back and forth on her pillow. House decided to raise her bed some so that she could write easier (if he got her to) so he pushed the button raising the bed from the waist up.

"Allison, please. Tell me what you are feeling. I want to help you," whispered House. When he got no response he gently cupped her chin with his fingers and tilted her head back so that she was facing him.

"You remembered didn't you?" asked House, "Allison, please tell me what you remember so I can help you fill in the blanks."

Cameron looked at him for a moment and then wrote something on the board and showed it to him: _**took pills**_

Cameron couldn't bear to see the disappointment on House's face so she looked away again.

"Allison, please don't look away. You have nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about. If anyone should be ashamed it's me. I am so sorry for the way I've been treating you," pleaded House.

Cameron wrote, "_**How did I get here? Who found me?"**_

House answered, "Wilson called to check on you after he saw you crying and could tell you had taken something. Plus you were talking like maybe you weren't going to see him again. So he grabbed Foreman and they went over and found you. They got you back to the hospital. You went in to cardiac arrest several times before they could stabilize you. Then you fell into the coma and woke up a couple days later."

House purposely left out the part about her dying on the table and then miraculously coming back to life. She had enough to deal with at one time.

"Allison, I know you must have been in an awful amount of pain to do what you did," said House, "I know I have pushed you away over and over again because I was scared of letting you get close. And I was terribly mean to you. A real bastard. Hell, I don't know haw you stuck with me as long as you did. But all that is going to change now. I've realized what an ass I've been. How selfish. I want to let you in, that is if you'll still let me. We can take it real slow. I understand you won't trust me at first. And that's OK. I understand. I just want to be given a chance. Please Allison, I'm begging you."

Cameron had tears rolling down her cheeks as she wrote: _**did Wilson find the letter?**_

House simply replied, "Yes."

Cameron quickly scratched out: _**did he read **__**it **__**out loud to everybody?**_

Again, House simply replied, "yes". He had a feeling this was not going to end well.

Cameron wrote: _**Even your part?**_

House hesitated but wanted to be honest with her. He answered, "No, I read that myself, but…."

He never got to finish because she starting crying, throwing her head as far from his as possible. To hear and witness someone sobbing when they really can't make the sound of crying was just heart wrenching. There is something about that vocal release of anguish that sets free the pain and suffering; and his poor Allison was trapped.

House was noticing that her vitals were going berserk and was just about to ask the nurse for some ativan to calm her down when Wilson walked thru the door.

"House, what the hell have you done to her now?", accused Jimmy.

"I didn't do anything. She had a nightmare which brought back the memories of the attempted suicide. She asked me a few questions which I tried to answer as delicately as possible. When she found out that everyone read her letter - especially me…that is when she really lost it."

Wilson came over, grabbed a syringe out of the drawer and immediately administered 10 cc's of Ativan into her butterfly IV. She stopped thrashing around and just sat there looking exhausted and alone.

House touched her arm and gently said, "Allison, I'm going to put your bed down now so you can get some rest. I'll come back later and we can talk some more, OK?"

Just as he put his hand on the control, her hand reached over and laid on top of his stopping his action. Her eyes were already having trouble staying awake from the ativan but she started scribbling something on the message board for House.

She fell asleep before she completely finished but House took a look. It said: _**scared stay**__** with m**_

His heart melted. She wanted or at least needed him to stay with her. Even though she had to be having mixed emotions toward him she could not overcome the feeling of wanting him to protect her from her demons. He took the message board off the sleeping body of Cameron, leaned over and brought his lips to her forehead.

He whispered, "I'll be right here, Ally. Get some sleep." He then pushed the control button down that lowered her head to a horizontal position. He pulled the cushioned chair closer, sat down and just stared at her sleeping and breathing.

House was exhausted too. He had barely slept in a week now. But things were not going to get any better any time soon. He and Cameron had a lot more to discuss, he had the pre-trial coming up and then of course they needed to start working on a physical therapy and speech therapy program for Cameron.

Suddenly House became very sleepy himself and found his eyes to be closing as well. He leaned back in the chair and let the exhaustion take him into the land of slumber.

TBC……..


	34. Chapter 34

a/n: Just a reminder that I do not own Hughlicious Laurie, House, Jennifer Morrison, Cameron, the House M.D. series or anything remotely related. My only payment for writing this is the enjoyment of reading your reviews at the end of the chapters! (and my revenge against Katie and David for taking the show in a direction I don't like:0)

Chapter 34: Throat Culture

House was woken up about an hour later to the sound of Cameron raising her bed and trying to reach for the glass of ice chips. It was just out of her reach but she kept trying.

House was out of his chair as quickly as his leg would allow and said, "Here, let me get that for you. Did you just want ice chips, or did you want water as well?" He handed Cameron the marker and whiteboard back so she could answer him.

She wrote down: _**just ice chips please - throat is sore**_

House handed her the glass of ice chips and explained, "Your sore throat is probably from the tube being stuck down your throat for several days. If it is still bad tomorrow, make sure and let me or Wilson know, OK?"

Cameron simply nodded and looked away.

House noticed that since she had woken up she had not been looking at him directly; that she had been avoiding eye contact. He wasn't sure if she was still feeling ashamed as she did earlier for attempting suicide or if she was upset with him about something else she remembered. Either way they needed to talk about it.

"Allison," House said, "Look at me. Why are you avoiding eye contact with me now? Tell me what is upsetting you so we can talk about it. I won't get upset. I won't get mad. Remember, I told you that I'm the one who's been acting like an idiot and I know I've hurt you. So if it has anything to do with something I've done or said I want you to tell me what it is so I can explain why I did it."

Cameron slowly looked over at him and he saw that she had tears forming in her eyes as she debated whether or not to pursue this topic of conversation. After a few seconds she wrote something down, closed her eyes letting two tears simultaneously run down her cheeks, and turned the board around for House to read. There was only one word on the board: _**CUDDY**_

It was House's turn to look away in shame. He was almost hoping she never remembered this part. But he knew he had to face the music sometime about it, and with the pre-trial being tomorrow, who knew how much time he had left to even be with Cameron, let alone set the record straight.

He turned back to Cameron and picked up her hand and held it between his. He could feel her wanting to pull away just slightly, but he held firm. House confessed, "Allison, you remember I had mentioned before that Cuddy and I had gone to college together at Michigan and had hung around the same group of people. Well, one night we were all drunk off our asses, and one thing led to another and Cuddy and I ended up have a one night stand. We both knew it was a mistake and that it wouldn't work out with our personalities so we just stayed friends and that was it. Then I came to work here for her. Nothing has happened since except a bunch of harmless teasing between friends. I swear."

"Now as far as the afternoon you walked in on us," House continued, "that was a huge mistake and misunderstanding and it won't ever happen again. You probably won't believe me but I had headed down to the clinic because I couldn't get you out of my mind. I was worried about having to possibly go to prison for a long time and leave you here. I was afraid you'd fall in love with some young, good-looking doctor who wasn't a cranky old cripple!"

"Anyway," House further explained, "I stopped by Cuddy's to apologize to her for some terrible things I had said to her and she got up and hugged me and made some kind of comment about too bad things didn't work out back in college…we had had some fun. I agreed, we gave each other a chaste kiss then the next thing we knew the kiss deepened. And then things simply got out of control."

After he said this Cameron looked away as if in pain at hearing the words. House quickly cupped her chin and brought her face back to face him and pleaded, "Allison, what you don't understand is that while I was kissing Cuddy, I was thinking of you. I was wondering if that is what it would be like to hold you in my arms and kiss YOU. To feel YOUR body pressed up against mine. I've fought the urge to do that for so long……"

House was cut-off mid sentence because Cameron was writing something down after rolling her eyes. She turned the board around and showed House: _**Yah, right. You had Dolly Pardon tits in your hands and you mistake them for MINE! Gimme a break!**_

House was at first shocked when he read the board, and then just let out a laugh that came straight from his belly. It was so infectious, Cameron was soon joining in (even though there was no sound of laughter he could see her laughing).

House finally said after catching his breath, "Oh Allison, I do believe you have been hanging around me a little too long. You are learning to snark with the best of them!"

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence and then House quietly confessed, "I meant it ya know. Every word. I wasn't lying. I really was fantasizing that it was you. If you weren't in that damn hospital bed I'd show you."

Their eyes seemed to lock for what seemed like hours but was in reality just moments. Cameron wrote on the board and showed it to House: _**Well if you can pretend Cuddy is me, can't you pretend I'm not in this damn bed?**_

House looked at her with a hunger in his eyes and replied, "I'd thought you'd never ask."

He then stood and leaned across Cameron putting an arm on each side of her and slowly touched his lips to hers. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip seeking entrance which she gave willingly. The kiss deepened on both ends, their tongues exploring gently. House kept the pace in check. He didn't want to let things get out of hand. This was their first kiss and he knew she still had some big reservations about his true feelings towards her. And he certainly couldn't blame her.

The next thing he knew he felt Cameron's arms tentatively snake around his neck pulling him closer. A groan of pleasure came from deep within House's throat at Cameron's touch. He was quickly losing control.

Just then Wilson burst through the door with a nurse and stopped dead in their tracks. Wilson turned to the nurse and silently signaled for her to leave. He then turned back to the couple and cleared his throat, "Ahem. I hate to interrupt your throat culture House but you're making Cameron's heart monitor go a little fast. We thought something was wrong."

House reluctantly pulled away from Cameron and licked his lips subconsciously as he replied, "Jimmy, has anyone ever told you your timing sucks?"

Wilson just shook his head at him in mock disgust and walked over to the other side of Cameron. He looked down at her and asked, "So how are you feeling now Cameron? Any change in your vocals or use of your right leg?"

Cameron wrote on the whiteboard: _**No, but I've got a sore throat**_

Wilson looked at House and accused, "Was that before or after this guy decided to experiment with his own throat culture test?"

House taunted back, "Jimmy, you're so jealous all the time!" He then did what one would expect of House; he stuck his tongue out at Wilson like a five year old.

"Grow up House," quipped Wilson, "Cameron, just let me know if you need anything. The nurse can page me anytime."

Cameron started to write something down. She showed the board to the both of them: _**Can I please talk to Wilson in private?**_

House looked back and forth between Cameron and Wilson wondering why she would need to talk to him in private. House was a very possessive and territorial person but he thought I guess there is nothing wrong with them wanting some alone time to talk. After all, he did save her life. I imagine she feels thankful and maybe somehow bonded to him in some ways because of that.

House looked at Cameron and said, "Sure, go ahead and take all the time you need. I'm going back up stairs and catch a shower and a change of clothes anyway. After that, if you feel like company, you can have Wilson or the nurse page me, OK?"

Cameron gently smiled and nodded.

As House left the room he gave his friend a stern look and said , "Behave Jimmy."

Jimmy's only reply before the door slammed shut was, "Guess that leaves out a throat culture!"

TBC……..


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Friends for Life**

After House had left, Wilson walked over and sat in the chair that his friend had been using. He wasn't sure what Cameron wanted to talk about and quite frankly he was a little apprehensive.

Cameron started writing on the board and turned it toward Wilson with a sad look on her face: _**You look uncomfortable. I'm sorry for what I did. We still friends?**_

Wilson couldn't believe what he was reading. He shook his head and answered, "Cameron, you are way off base. First of all, you have nothing to apologize for. I'm the one who feels terrible. All those times we talked and I never realized how much you were hurting and in pain. I wish you would have confided in me. And as for wanting to know whether or not we are still friends, you shouldn't even have to ask that. I will always be your friend, and I will always be here for you."

Cameron had started to tear up a little bit at Wilson's words. She wrote on the board: _**Thank you. Not just for that. But for saving my life.**_

"You my dear," Wilson replied, "are most welcome."

Wilson could see that Cameron wanted to ask him something but that she was really struggling with it. "Cameron," Wilson asked, "is there something else on your mind that is troubling you?"

She hesitated, and then Cameron wrote on the board: _**Did I die?**_

Wilson thought for a moment and answered with a question, "Can I ask you why you are asking me that?"

Again, Cameron hesitated before writing on the board: _**because I keep having these flashback type memories - It isn't all clear yet. All I know is it has something to do with seeing my deceased husband and unborn child.**_

"Cameron," Wilson said, "Maybe these are just dreams you had while your body was in it's coma."

Cameron shook her head and wrote again: _**Too Real. I remember everything was white like in heaven, and we even talked to each other.**_ She stopped to erase what she had written to make more room after showing him the board. Then wrote: _**I asked you if I died because I feel like I did, but for some reason he sent me back. And it's driving me crazy that I can't remember**_.

Wilson wasn't quite sure how to respond. He knew he had to tell her what happened though.

"Allison," Wilson said softly as he grabbed her hand, "I can't vouch for what happened to you while you were 'gone', but you WERE dead. You went into cardiac arrest. We worked and worked on you but couldn't bring you back. I'm so sorry. We tried so hard. When we finally gave up we just stood there in shock. It was me, Foreman and Chase. We couldn't believe you were gone. At first I couldn't even call TOD. Plus all I could think of was how was I going to tell House that I couldn't save the woman he loved."

When Cameron looked at him he had tears in his eyes. She squeezed his hand before letting go to write on her board: _**Wilson please don't blame yourself for anything that happened. It was all my own doing. I did it to myself. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead right now. YOU are the one who rescued me from dying in my apartment**_.

Wilson gave her a shy smile and said, "Well the important thing is that you are still with us and hopefully you and House can work things out once and for all."

Cameron wrote on the board: _**I'm not sure what to believe about House. Why wasn't he trying to help save me? And what about Cuddy? He's apologized for pushing me away in the past and says he wants another chance. But he's hurt me so many times.**_

Wilson could empathize with Cameron. He loved House like a brother and best friend, and at the same time didn't trust him in most situations. That is just who House was. Wilson always said to people, "House is House". There really was no easy way to explain or rationalize his behaviors.

He looked at Cameron and said, "Well first of all, I can set one thing straight. The reason House was not there helping at the hospital when you were brought in was my fault. I was so pissed at him for hurting you so badly that you would try and take your own life, I didn't tell him I was going to your apartment to see if you were ok, and I didn't call him at home to let him know we had brought you in to the ER for an overdose. Of course when we lost you, I regretted my decision immediately. I thought I had taken his one last chance of ever seeing you alive away from him. As for Cuddy, I don't know Cameron. I think what House said is true. I think things just got out of hand. And I'll tell you why I think that…but you have to promise me you'll never tell House I told you this. You promise?"

Cameron nodded her head yes.

Wilson continued, "The next morning when House came in I was a real ass to him. He had no idea what had happened yet. I told him I had a DDX I needed his help on. I gave him your case details without the name. I lost my temper and tried to let him know it was you in the most hurtful way possible. It was like I had driven a stake through his heart. He started crying and tried to leave the room but ended up puking in the trash can before making it into his office. All he could think of was getting to you to see how you were doing."

Wilson stopped for a moment to let Cameron comprehend everything he had been telling her. He saw tears forming in her eyes but continued, "That's not the worst of it though. After I read your letter to everyone, I gave House his personal section as you had requested and he went into his office to read it while we stayed in the conference room. All of a sudden we hear this wailing and cries of NO coming from his office. Then we hear glass breaking and books and miscellaneous objects hitting the floor. We burst through his door and found that he was in a total breakdown and was destroying his office with his cane. Foreman and I finally got him pinned down while Chase got the cane away from him. Next thing we know he's wrapping himself around my leg like a baby, sobbing.

He had a total breakdown over your letter and the guilt he felt about the whole situation. If there is one thing I'm sure of Cameron, it's that Gregory House is in love with you. He may not have said it yet, and you may not believe it yet...But give it some time."

The two simultaneously leaned toward each other to give each other a hug. Cameron was crying her silent cry now and Wilson was holding her tightly while running his hands up and down her back, trying to comfort her.

As they pulled away from each other, Cameron mouthed the words 'thank you' to Wilson.

He in turn replied, "Anytime. Friend."

Wilson kissed Cameron on the forehead, got up and quietly walked out of the room.

Tbc….


	36. Chapter 36

a/n: Sorry for the delay in posting. I've been very sick from a reaction from a new drug they put me on. Here are the next two chapters. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 36: The Diagnosis and a Good-Bye**

By the time Wilson had left it was late afternoon and Cameron was getting exhausted. Just when she thought she could get some sleep, Foreman and Chase showed up to see how she was doing.

Chase asked, "How are you feeling Cameron?"

Cameron wrote: _**Exhausted**_

Foreman looked down at her and said, "That's not surprising considering what your body has been through these past several days."

Cameron looked up at Foreman and wrote: _**Foreman, thank you for going with Wilson to my apartment. If it wasn't for you two finding me in the first place, I wouldn't be here right now**_.

Foreman replied, "Hey, that's what friends do."

Cameron smiled and then wrote: _**Thanks to BOTH of you for trying to save me in the ER. I don't want to talk about it now, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry I put you guys through all this. I'm sure you're disappointed in me.**_

Foreman replied in a strong tone, "Cameron, no one is judging anybody. And no one is disappointed in you."

Chase added, "That's right. Hell, we're the ones who feel stupid for not seeing how depressed you were. Whenever you are ready, and if you want, you know you can talk to either of us."

"And I'm sure Wilson….and I can't believe I'm saying this….but even House would be willing to talk or just listen," continued Foreman. "Ya know I have to admit it…I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes, but I think House actually does have a heart. He never left your bedside the first couple of days. Normally I would have kicked his ass for what he did, but after seeing how grief stricken he's been I didn't have the heart to do it."

From the door they heard House's voice say, "Foreman, this ass-kicking story is getting old. I told you not to hold your breath. Now both of you - Clinic NOW!"

As the two doctors walked through the door and heard it shut, Chase whispered to Foreman, "Damn, if it wasn't for a lack of tits, I'd swear House just turned into Cuddy!"

Foreman just shook his head and laughed as they headed toward the clinic.

Meanwhile back in Cameron's room, House sat in his usual chair and reached his hand out to see if Cameron would meet him half way. He saw her look at his hand for a brief moment and then place her hand in his.

As he held her hand in his left hand, he took his right and stroked her hair around her face. He said, "Cameron, I can tell you're tired but we never got to finish our discussion from earlier today. We need to talk about your vocal chords and your right leg."

Cameron wrote: _**Tell me what you need to tell me**_

"Since you're a doctor there probably isn't much you haven't figured out already," started House, "but as we suspected you have some brain damage in the left frontal lobe. In the Broca's Area: that's why your speech is affected. And in the rear of the left frontal lobe: which is why your motor skills in your right leg are not working."

Cameron had a bitter look on her face as she wrote: _**Well, I guess I can forget about singing and dancing on Broadway now! **_

"Allison," House tried to console, "We have no way of knowing if it is permanent or temporary yet. Or you could regain partial use back."

Trying to make light of the situation, Cameron wrote: _**You always have wanted to shut me up! No more "moral high ground" during DDX's"**_

She had meant it to be a joke, but she immediately saw the pain and guilt flash upon House's face.

This immediately brought tears to her eyes and she wrote frantically: _**House, I'm so sorry. I was trying to joke about the situation. I DON'T blame YOU. I SWALLOWED THE PILLS.**_

House wiped her tears away and promised, "We're going to get you better, Allison. I'm going to work with you each and every day and we'll either go through speech therapy or learn sign language together. And I'll help you with physical therapy too. I do happen to know a little something about having a bum right leg. What I'm trying to say is: I'm here for the duration babe…I'm not leaving your side. We're going to see this through together. I haven't been here for you in the past, but that's going to change."

Cameron wrote: _**Isn't your pre-trial tomorrow? What if things go badly and you have to go away? What then? **_

Greg replied, "Allison, please don't worry. If things don't go my way tomorrow, God forbid, then we'll find some way to work it out."

House looked Cameron over closely and asked her, "There's still something that is bothering you isn't there? Something you're keeping from me."

Cameron looked at him and got lost in his blue intense gaze for a moment. When she finally broke away from being mesmerized, she wrote: _**Yes, there is something. But can we talk about it tonight? I'm exhausted right now."**_

"Tell ya what," House said, "I'm going to leave for a while and go finish up some administrative nightmares before the pre-trial tomorrow. Why don't you take a nice long nap, and when I come back we can have that talk tonight. How does that sound?"

Cameron gave him a tired smile and wrote: _**Sounds good.**_

House stood up, leaned over till he was an inch from Allison's lips and whispered, "Sweet Dreams". He then touched his lips to hers and both felt a shot of electricity pass through their bodies. House put one hand on her shoulder which made her tremble. He smiled while never leaving her lips. He loved that she reacted that way to his touch.

Cameron was lost. She placed her hand on his jaw and sort of tugged down, opening his lips so that she could explore his mouth with her tongue. House moaned with pleasure at her boldness.

Cameron still had her hand on House's face and he had moved his hand to the back of her neck as their tongues continued to dance.

Suddenly Cameron pulled away slightly and leaned her forehead on his, and looked down closing her eyes…thus ending the kiss.

House, wondering why she had pulled away simply asked, "Allison?"

She reached for her whiteboard and he backed up. She wrote: _**I think we should take it slow for right now. **_

House knew what was going on. She didn't trust him yet. And if he was in her shoes, he wouldn't trust him either. He'd put her through two years of Hell, and now all of a sudden he's asking her to just forget all that. Forget all the hurt and the pain he'd inflicted.

House smiled down at Cameron and squeezed her hand and said, "That's fine. Whatever you feel comfortable with. Go ahead and get some sleep. I'll be back in a little while."

As he left the room and the door shut behind him, he turned and looked through the glass and watched Cameron settling in for a nap. He made a promise to himself right then and there. No matter how long it took, some how, some way, he would find a way to erase the pain he had put in her life and replace it with love.

Now, if he could just stay out of prison….

TBC……


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: What Were You Doing That Night?**

**Floating; the peacefulness; the long tunnel; Danny and young Ryan….**the flashbacks were shooting at her almost too fast to comprehend as she dreamt. **Gateway to heaven; I don't want to go back; too much pain and loneliness; there is someone down there who loves you; He's afraid; He's feeling guilty; I can see House sitting at his piano; House is crying; Go back Allison; You can heal and love each other; Your REAL soul mate is still waiting for you back home….hurry.**

The words and visions played over and over in her head. Up until now she had only remembered small fragments of what had happened (or what she thinks might have happened). The whole time these flashbacks were going through her brain, the song from House's piano was playing in the background. She knew she recognized the piece but could not remember the name of the song.

Cameron woke up with a start, breaking out in a small sweat. She was a little panicked and just looked around and got her bearings to make sure where she was. She looked at the clock and noticed it was already 9 p.m.. She hoped House would stop by soon. She really needed for him to verify what she was seeing in these visions before she could truly believe they had happened.

According to her flashbacks, when she died, she had been met at the gateway to heaven by her deceased husband, Danny and their unborn son, Ryan. Many things had been said, but most importantly, Danny had told her that House loved her and that he was afraid. And that he was feeling guilty. He actually let her look down into House's apartment and see what he was doing at that time. He was playing the piano and then started crying.

Danny had told her that she and House were meant to be and that she should go back because they could heal and love each other. He told her that her real soul mate was still waiting for her on Earth.

If she could get House to tell her that he was at home playing the piano and then also crying while she was dying, then she would know the visions were reality and she could believe what Danny said about House. She wished she could remember the name of the song House was playing because that would really clinch it. Maybe once he told her it would come to her and she would know if that was the piece or not.

By 10 p.m. Cameron couldn't take it any longer. House still hadn't stopped by and she knew tomorrow was the pre-trial. She was afraid he'd leave early tonight due to the early morning tomorrow. She buzzed for the nurse and wrote on the board.

When the nurse came in, Cameron held up the board to her which said: _**Could you please page Dr. House down to my room please. Thanks.**_

About ten minutes later, House walked thru Cameron's door, bowed gracefully, and asked, "You rang, M'Lady?"

He looked up and was in the middle of giving her a seductive smile, when he noticed that she was obviously upset about something. He immediately got serious and went to her side. He sat on the edge of the bed instead of in this chair and took her hand in his as usual.

"What's wrong Allison?" House asked.

Cameron wrote: _**I need to ask you something, but I'm not sure how to**_.

"You can ask me anything, you don't have to worry," replied House.

Allison wrote: "_**But I am worried. I know how you feel about a certain subject because it's how I use to feel about the same subject myself**_."

House kind of shook his head as if to clear it and said, "OK. You're going to have to be a little more specific than that."

Allison looked at House and then back down at her board. She finished writing**:"Ok. But please don't laugh at me,….I'm being serious. Ever since the accident, I've been having these vision like / flash backs."**

Greg looked at her without cracking a smile, and asked, "How long have you been having these 'visions' ?"

Cameron wrote: _**As soon as I started dreaming. At first they were just little fragments, but each time I dreamt I got more and more of the vision. But it felt more like flashbacks. **_

"Cameron, I think I'm going to call Foreman back in and have him run another MRI and do some more neurological tests just to make sure there wasn't more brain damage than we thought."

Cameron got pissed and House knew it without her being able to say a word. She erased what was on the board and wrote: _**Dammit House! This isn't brain damage. Something happened to me when I died. I was met at the gateway to heaven. It was so peaceful and everything was white**_.

"Baby, I'm sure you think it was real, but it was probably just your brain using up the last of it's creative juices as you slipped away," House rationalized.

Cameron wrote as tears started to fall down her cheeks: _**NO! I saw them. I talked to them. He told me things. It was real**_.

Cameron was so upset she was shaking. House knew she believed what she was saying but it was all so far fetched to him. He put his arms around her and brought her closer to him in a sitting position. He asked, "Who did you see Allison? Who told you things?"

Cameron wrote: _**I saw Danny, Greg. Danny and our unborn child, Ryan. Danny told me it wasn't my time yet and that there was someone one on earth who loved me. **_She erased it and continued to write: _**Danny told me that you loved me but that you were afraid.. He said you were feeling guilty over how you had treated me but at the time I was dying you still hadn't known I was even in trouble**_.

Everything Cameron told me that Danny had said was hitting way too close to home. Surely it it's just a coincidence. She couldn't have REALLY have talked to her deceased husband, Right?, House thought.

Cameron wrote: _**He said you and I were meant to be Greg. And that I needed you and you needed me to heal and love each other. Please, you have to believe me…I'm not lying to you. I wouldn't make this up, I promise! **_

House was panicking now. He jumped up off the bed after letting go of Allison's hand like it burned. He immediately regretted his actions because he saw that her feelings had been hurt. He hadn't meant to react that way. It's just that everything her dead husband supposedly told her during this out of body experience was true and it scared the hell out of him. One: because having his feelings summed up nice and neat in a few little sentences (when he had been struggling to decipher them all week) was disconcerting to say the least. Second: If these accurate messages really did come from above, then his whole view of life, Heaven, and Hell.….well frankly just got shot to Hell.

House was rudely brought out of his stupor by a mini white board flying through the air and hitting him in the gut. At the same time that the board hit his gut he heard in a very low, barely audible whisper, "Dammit House! Will you listen to me?"

He charged back in a booming voice, "I AM listening to you!"

All of a sudden his eyes got big as saucers and his smile grew from ear to ear. "Allison?" he said excitedly.

Cameron was so upset about trying to get him to understand about her experience during death that she was totally oblivious. She looked at the silly look on his face and said, "What?"

Again, it had come out as a low, strained whisper….but it was music to House's ears. He sat back on the bed, took her in his arms and hugged her. He laughed and said, "Baby, your voice. It's coming back. You've been so upset you didn't even realize it…but you SPOKE the last two times instead of writing!"

He pulled back to look at her face as realization sunk in. She started to smile and big crocodile tears slid down her cheeks. House kissed each one away.

"Greg?" Cameron asked, "I think I may have a way to prove I was where I said I was."

House looked at her and raised one eyebrow. He asked, "And just how do plan on doing that?"

Cameron asked, "Do you remember the exact time of night I died? Either from Wilson telling you or from reading my chart?"

House answered painfully, "yes". He handed Cameron some water as he could tell using her voice all of a sudden was taking it's toll.

"When I was up there with Danny," Cameron whispered, "he let me look down and see you in your apartment. I saw what you were doing at that very moment. Don't say anything yet. I just want to know if you remember what it was you were doing at that time of night."

Since Time of Death had not actually been called by Wilson, House thought back to the last entry of that night before the letter TOD were written in and then scratched out. He took that time entry and put it with the info directly from Wilson's retelling of the night and came up with Cameron's actual time of death. He then thought back to what he would have been doing at that time in his apartment. It was easy. He was trying to escape and take comfort in his piano playing. It wasn't working. He was drinking a scotch of course. He started playing a song for Cameron. But for the life of him he couldn't remember the name of it. He just remembers that at the end he got so upset be banged all the keys and made a horrible sound and then broke down crying.

"Yes, I remember," House replied.

"OK," whispered Cameron, "I'm going to tell you what I saw…."

TBC……


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Everybody Lies**

"Yes, I remember," House replied.

"OK," whispered Cameron, "I'm going to tell you what I saw. When I looked down I saw you in your apartment sitting at your piano. You were playing a really emotional song. You had a glass of scotch on top of the piano to your far left. I can't remember the name of the song…it's been driving me crazy. Toward the end of the piece you got upset and smashed your fingers into the keyboard making a horrible sound." Cameron paused and then added, "and then you leaned over the piano and started crying."

Cameron had been watching House's face the entire time to see if what she was saying got any type of reaction. It was like no one was home. There was no emotion registering on House's face at all.

Cameron suddenly felt cold.

"House," Cameron whispered, "was that what you were doing?"

House quickly answered, "Sorry babe. Wrong answer. Listen I have to get up early in the morning so I'm going to head off. I'm not sure what's going to happen at pre-trial tomorrow. Either way, hopefully I should be back tomorrow afternoon. I'll see ya then." He then stood up, leaned over and kissed her on the forehead before limping out the door at a quick gait.

Cameron was left there with her mouth open in disbelief. The tears started to form. How could he just leave like that with tomorrow being so uncertain. And she just knew he had to be lying about what he was doing the night she died. He was acting too weird all of a sudden. Maybe he was afraid. But it didn't make it hurt nonetheless. He had deliberately lied to her. After all those declarations of how things were going to be different….it seemed like here he was pushing her away again. Cameron didn't know what else to do but have a good cry.

That is how Wilson found her about 15 minutes later. "Cameron? What's wrong?"

Cameron wiped at her tears and whispered, "Sorry Jimmy. It seems all I ever do anymore is cry."

"CAMERON! Your voice is coming back; this is wonderful. When did this happen?" asked Wilson.

Cameron whispered her reply, "About an hour ago when I was in a fight with House."

Wilson said, "Well, that would explain the tears."

"Actually," Cameron said we were still ok then. It wasn't until about 20 minutes ago that the 'old' House came back for a quick visit."

"OH! I'm sorry," whispered Cameron.

Wilson looked at her oddly and asked, "For what?"

Cameron answered, "I called you Jimmy when you came in."

Wilson couldn't help but smile at how Cameron looked embarrassed at having called someone in a higher ranking position not only by their first name, but by their informal first name.

Wilson gave Cameron his Casanova smile and said, "Don't worry about it Cameron. Actually I don't mind it to be truthful. But if other people are around, you better stick with Wilson…we don't need to add to any rumor mills. And I certainly don't need to be caned to death by a certain jealous misanthrope. Speaking of which, why don't you tell me what he did that upset you…if you want to talk about it."

So Cameron told Jimmy about her "visions/flashbacks" and how she thinks she talked with Danny and Ryan when she died that night. She told him about looking down into House's apartment. And then she told him about House's reaction or lack thereof. And how he all of a sudden had to leave and call it an early night: Basically ran like hell.

"Cameron," Wilson said, "I know it's not much consolation, but I believe what you said happened. In fact I told House myself that I felt like either you fought to get back here to be with him, or someone/something sent you back. What happened in that ER room that night was a miracle, so I have no doubts their was divine intervention. What you have to understand is that House is going to take quite some time to wrap his thick skull around that concept. He doesn't believe in God or Heaven. Then you come along and prove him wrong. And you know how he hates to be proven wrong. I'm sure he'll feel terrible for leaving the way did, but my guess he was in a panic. Especially if you did nail exactly what he was doing that night. You must have really rattled him."

Cameron looked lost and whispered, "I just can't believe he left like that. I really thought things were changing."

"Cameron," Wilson pleaded, "just do me a favor and don't give up on House yet. He's shown more emotion and feeling in the last week than he has the whole time I've known him. He's probably on overload. Give him till tomorrow to get through the pre-trial and I'm sure he'll come around."

"Yeah, I guess," whispered Cameron.

"Are you going to be OK tonight by yourself?" Wilson asked. "I could stay if you want."

"No, Jimmy. You go home. You have to be at court early in the morning too," answered Cameron.

"Alright then. You try and keep your chin up. IF YOU NEED ME…..CALL ME. I DON'T CARE WHAT TIME IT IS," urged Wilson.

Cameron managed a small smile and said, "Thanks Jimmy."

As Wilson walked out the door, he stopped at the nurse's station and spoke with the nurse on duty.

"Make sure that they watch Cameron closely tonight. She is depressed. I want to make sure they make checks on her every thirty minutes."

"Yes, Doctor," said the nurse.

As Wilson walked backed to his office to pack up for the night, he was preoccupied with thoughts of House and Cameron. She was the most depressed he had seen her since her suicide attempt and that concerned him greatly. As far as House was concerned,…well, he'd deal with him in the morning.

Tbc…..


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Guilty

The courthouse had barely opened. The main hallway lights had been turned on as the security guards had to man the metal detector station where everyone entered the building, but other than that, it was fairly dark and somewhat quiet.

You could hear some noise here and there in the different court rooms as they prepared for the day's trials, but that would still be a couple of hours away.

House sat on a wooden bench at the end of the hall, bent over with his head resting on his cane. He hadn't slept all night and decided he'd just get up and come to the courthouse early.

He needed time to think rationally about what had transpired last night between him and Cameron and quite frankly, lying in bed was not the best place to do that. Lying in bed and thinking of Cameron would lead to only one thing and for once he didn't have the desire to pleasure himself. He didn't deserve it.

He knew he had hurt her when he got up and left abruptly…especially considering today was the pre-trial and technically Tritter could try and have him held without bail. Just the thought of not being able to get back to the hospital to see Allison made House's heart sink.

What was worse though, is that he had lied to her. He had been so shocked when she told him exactly what he had been doing in his apartment that night, he simply freaked.

It took him all night of tossing and turning, but he finally realized the Almighty Gregory House was scared.

He didn't believe there was a God. He had seen too much needless suffering and death. Hell, he himself had suffered from abuse as a child and then from chronic disabling pain as an adult.

And if there is no God, there certainly is no Heaven.

But then Allison had to come along and drop the bomb on him and all his beliefs; or lack thereof. When she looked up at him and asked him if that is what he had been doing, he just couldn't bring himself to admit it right then. It was too much.

So he had condescendingly told her, "Sorry, wrong answer babe" and then made a quick excuse to leave. He knew she had felt the same way about God and Heaven as he did prior to her "death" in the ER that night and he cringed as he thought of how much courage it must have taken for her to confide in him. She would know he would be skeptical…but he had been promising her things were going to be different.

He wasn't going to hurt her or push her away anymore. You really did a bang up job you asshole! You not only lied to her, you belittled her "experience" and then you pushed her away by turning cold and exiting quickly! House thought to himself.

By this time the court house was getting much busier and the court rooms were starting to fill up.

House was still looking down at the floor when a pair of black dress shoes and a pair of very expensive high heeled pumps came and stopped in front of him. Slowly he looked up into the angry faces of Wilson and Cuddy.

Cuddy yelled quietly, "House! What were you thinking last night? Cameron believes she had an out of body experience after trying to kill herself and you have the audacity to MOCK HER?"

House fired back, "I didn't mock her! And how the hell do you know about it anyway? I didn't think you two were back to braiding each others hair and gossiping about boys just yet?"

"Cute House," Cuddy replied, "You know I've stayed away from her room so I don't upset her. IF you must know, James told me."

House turned to Wilson and spat, "Well, Chief Loose Lips, it seems like when I turn my back, you and my girl seem to be having a lot of private chats. What the hell is that all about? Looking for wife #4?"

"Oh for once in your life don't be such an ass," countered Wilson, "I DO HAPPEN TO BE HER DOCTOR. And as such, I do check in on her from time to time. When I did last night you had just left and I found her crying. She opened up to me about what happened. She told me all about her talking with Danny and Ryan…and seeing you in your apartment. And how you reacted to it all."

House looked away in shame and asked, "She was crying?"

Wilson answered, "What did you think she would do? Christ House, do you realize how important all this is to her? She believes she experienced being in heaven with her dead ex-husband and unborn child…and that they sent her back to YOU. The least you could have done is lied to her and told her that you were doing what she described. That way it would confirm it for her and she could get past it….Move on."

"That's the kicker Jimmy," House admitted in a soft whisper, "I DID LIE."

Wilson and Cuddy stood there and were trying to make sense of what he had just said.

All of a sudden, before House knew what was coming, Wilson drew back his fist and caught House just to the right of his mouth and chin. Cuddy squealed as the impact sent House crashing over on to his left side but still landing on the bench.

Wilson didn't even give him a chance to get up as he put his face right up next to his and said, "You sorry son of a bitch!"

Tbc…..

a/n: Hey everyone! If you are interested in reading a Real Person Fic pairing Jennifer Morrison and Hugh Laurie together, I just started posting one called Destiny's Soul Mates. You can find it in my LJ at http://shippercrazed. know it is not everyone's cup of tea, so please, only read and review if you are not offended by that type of fiction to begin with. Thanks.


	40. Chapter 40

a/n: Sorry the address got messed up at the bottom of the last chapter. I tried to edit it twice and it didn't work so I decided to just do a separate announcement. If you are interested in reading a Real Person Fic pairing Jennifer Morrison and Hugh Laurie together, I just started posting one called Destiny's Soul Mates.

This lovely software will not let me type in the link to where you may find this new story, so if you would like to read it, just send a message to me asking for it!


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: The State of New Jersey vs. Gregory House M.D.

Wilson didn't even give him a chance to get up as he put his face right up next to his and said, "You sorry son of a bitch!"

House quickly looked around to see if any of the security guards had witnessed their little disturbance while wiping the blood off the corner of his mouth. Jimmy's face was still dangerously close to his…and House had reached his limit.

House looked Wilson in the eye and growled, "Jimmy, I've had no sleep. I've ALREADY been beating myself up over Allison. And I really am NOT in the mood for you playing Mother Superior right now….so unless you want this cane shoved up you're ass, I suggest you back the fuck up!"

Wilson knew that look and he knew that tone of voice. He wasted no time backing up and getting out of House's face.

House sat up straight on the bench, took out his hankie and wiped the corner of his mouth again.

Cuddy, who had stood back and remained silent through all of this finally said, "House, what happened?"

"Lisa," House answered, "You know how I feel about God and Heaven. Well, when she told me what happened and then could tell me everything I had been doing in detail while she was at the hospital supposedly dying….I freaked out. Frankly, she scared the hell out of me. In that moment it was easier to tell her she was wrong than to admit to her the truth."

Wilson was feeling guilty by now for hitting House and spoke in a much more compassionate tone. He said, "House, I'm sorry I flew off the handle like that, and I don't want to add more stress to your day than I'm sure is already stressful enough,…but you need to contact Cameron as soon as you can and let her know what you did…and WHY you did it."

There was something in Wilson's voice that made House's stomach twist. "I planned on going over there straight after the pre-trial and telling her everything," said House, "Why? What aren't you telling me?"

Wilson answered, "It's just that she was very depressed last night when I left her. So much so that I told the nurses to check on her every thirty minutes. I think one of the reasons this is hitting her so hard is that she wants to believe that how you've treated her since her OD is the real you."

"What do you mean?" asked House.

Wilson explained, " Well, for three years you've done everything in your power to push her away. You've degraded her, been rude to her, belittled her. Even played with her feelings. Then she tries to kill herself which gives you a kick in the ass. Between that and her letter, you finally start to open up to her. You're caring, attentive, almost….loving shall we say?!? You promise her things are going to be different. You're holding her hand constantly and even kissing her. Now, all of this is an overnight change for her. So even though it is what she has wanted for three years, surely you see where she has to be a little skeptical as to whether it is all sincere on your part? That's where the visit with Danny and Ryan comes in. Danny told her you loved her. She saw you crying in your apartment. I think if she can validate that this "visit" took place, then that would validate your new feelings and behavior towards her. Unfortunately, last night is not what she was looking for or needing. Do you see what I'm getting at?"

"Yes," replied House, "I just hope I'm not too late to fix it. I sure wish I could remember the song I was playing…that would make her happy."

Just then the Bailiff came out and told the three that it was time for them to take their seats in the court room.

House stood up, looked at his friends, winked and started to head toward the doors. As he started moving away they both heard him say, "Look out people! Dead Man Limping."

They both smirked even though they knew there was nothing funny about what they were about to face; especially House. They both had to testify, but his life and career was on the line.

House took a seat at the defense table where his lawyer was already sitting going over last minute notes. Cuddy and Wilson sat in the first row right behind House.

House could see Tritter sitting a couple rows behind the prosecution table. He was smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

He saw the Bailiff enter the room thru the side door and come to stand out front. He announced, "All rise, the Honorable Kimberly Laurie is now presiding. Court is now in session. You may be seated."

House thought the judge that had come in and sat down seemed to be in her thirties, long blonde hair; too attractive for a judge. He always thought female judges were older and cranky. Maybe he could use his charm with this one.

The Judge announced, "Today's pre-trial is the state of New Jersey vs. Dr. Gregory House. Will the defendant please rise."

House and his lawyer both stood up.

Judge Laurie asked, " Dr. Gregory House, the state charges you with illegal possession of a narcotic substance; and falsifying records to obtain a narcotic substance…how do you plead?"

Just as House's lawyer is ready to reply, House jumps in making one of his crazy faces, "Forgive me your Honor, but I believe this trial should be dismissed on the grounds that Detective Tritter was fondled by his doctor when he was a youngster causing him to lash out at doctors in general and try to cause them grief."

The courtroom burst out in laughter as the Judge hit her gavel several times to restore order.

House's lawyer started chewing him out in a low whisper, while Cuddy and Wilson just sat there shaking their heads.

The Judge told the defense lawyer, "if you can't keep your client in line, I'm going to hold him in contempt of court."

House's lawyer said, "We're sorry your honor, it won't happen again. The defendant pleads Not Guilty."

Judge Laurie announced, "Prosecution, you may call your first witness."

So the Prosecution started with their case by calling Tritter to the stand. House stopped listening after about twenty seconds in. He thought the whole thing was bogus anyway. Besides which, all he could think of was Cameron.

About thirty minutes into the prosecution's portion, House was still thinking about Cameron. He was thinking to himself, When I tell her I lied because I was scared, I hope she forgives me. Wait a minute. Forgive me. Forgive Me My Love! That's the song I was playing!

House had to see her and he had to see her now. He tore off a section of paper that was sitting on the defense table and quickly wrote a note and folded the paper over a couple times. He waited till he was sure the Judge was not looking and slipped his arm over the rail behind him…handing the note to Wilson.

Wilson grabbed the note and put it down between his knees. Thank goodness he and Cuddy were the only ones sitting in that row except for someone on the very end who actually helped block the view of anyone over on the prosecution side. He quietly unfolded the note with Cuddy looking over his shoulder. It read: _**Call my cell phone in 5 minutes. Don't let anyone see you dialing your phone! I'll explain later.**_

Wilson didn't know what House was up to, but as usual, he figured he would play along and see where it took him. Five minutes later, Wilson laid his cell phone between his thigh and Cuddy's thigh so that it was hidden. He dialed House's number and held his breath to see what his idiot friend had planned.

As the prosecution was getting ready to call a new witness to the stand, House's phone started to ring. Everyone including the Judge stopped and looked at him.

House said, "Excuse me a moment, this must be important." He then started having a one sided conversation with no one as Wilson had muted his phone as soon as he had caught on.

The court room could hear House say, "Dr. House. This better be good, I told you to never bother me while I'm on trial! - - - When? - - - What are his stats? - - - Do we have consent to do the special procedure? - - - - Alright. I'll be there in ten minutes. Have everyone scrubbed in."

House snapped his phone shut and stood up. He announced, "I'm sorry your Honor but I am going to have to go back to the hospital for a while, I have an emergency medical situation that must be taken care of."

Judge Laurie admonished, "Dr. House, you were told ahead of time to make sure your medical rounds were covered."

House snarked back, "Well that is true your Honor, but I can't happen to control when one of my patients decides he is going to try and die and in need of a procedure that only I am qualified to do. Now if the State of New Jersey would like to be liable for my patients death, I personally have no problem with that."

"Fine Dr. House," announced Judge Laurie, "but I'm warning you, if you leave this courtroom and make us delay these proceedings I WILL HOLD YOU IN CONTEMPT."

House was already up and limping out of the courtroom as she gave the warning. He turned as he got to the door and shot back, "Just go ahead without me. You don't need me to sit here and listen to Tritter's trumped up charges." And with that he turned on his heel and left the courtroom.

The hospital was just a block away so he limped/hobbled over there as fast as his body would allow. He stopped at the stop light and took two vicodin out of his coat pocket and swallowed them dry since the pain in his leg was getting worse.

He finally made it to the hospital and up to the fourth floor. He got off the elevator with a new sense of purpose. He was excited. He was going for broke this time. He was going to sweep Allison Cameron right off her feet!

As he turned the corner he saw the nurses all gathered around the nurses station looking like they were in a panic. As he got closer, one of them made eye contact with him and said "Oh shit" to the others without even thinking about it.

House could tell something was wrong. They had all turned and looked at him as though he were the Grim Reaper and he was coming to collect their souls. He suddenly got a real bad feeling in his gut.

He picked up the pace and entered Cameron's room.

She was gone.

House immediately turned on his heel and headed for the nurses. "Where is she?" he asked no one in particular.

One of the nurses bravely stepped forward and replied, "Dr. House, we're sorry but we don't know where she is. She just disappeared."

House turned bright red with anger and yelled, "What! How in the hell does someone with a paralyzed leg just disappear on their own without any of you seeing or hearing anything?"

House was frantic. He didn't even listen to the nurse's reply. All he could think of was the fear working it's way up his throat that Cameron had possibly tried to do something to hurt herself again. Wilson had said she was very depressed after he had lied to her last night. He would do anything to take those few moments back.

He quickly dialed Foreman's number. Foreman answered, "Foreman."

House quickly said, "Foreman, when was the last time you or Chase saw Cameron and where?"

House could hear Foreman asking Chase and Chase talking back. Foreman answered, "I saw her early this morning in her room and Chase saw her about an hour and a half ago when he brought her back to her room from a test. Why?"

"Because she's missing." Then all Foreman heard was a click.

Next House dialed Wilson.

Wilson answered his cell, "Wilson."

"Where are you and Cuddy right now?" asked House impatiently.

"What was all that phone business about and where did you go?" asked Wilson, ignoring House's question.

House didn't have time for this. He yelled into the phone, "Dammit Jimmy, where are you?"

Wilson then heard the fear in House's voice and knew something terrible had gone wrong. He answered, "Cuddy and I are about to walk thru the doors of the hospital, why? What is wrong House? House? Answer me…what is going on?"

House said in a cracked voice, "Jimmy, Allison is missing. I've got to find her Jimmy. That's why I left…to tell her I remembered the song. I've got to find her."

TBC……


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter: 42 Lost and Found

By the time Wilson and Cuddy met up with House in Cameron's room, Foreman and Chase had run over from the conference room and were checking with the nurses to see if any of them had seen or heard anything.

When they saw Wilson and Cuddy enter Cameron's room they followed. All four doctors stood there watching the one doctor pace back and forth. Wilson thought House looked like he was either on the verge of a nervous breakdown or a stroke. He was bright red in the face and sweat had started to bead on his forehead.

Wilson turned to his friend and asked, "House, why don't you sit down? You don't look so good."

"Of course I don't look good!" yelled House, "I'm pissed off and worried. I mean could someone PLEASE tell me how a woman who's been in a coma and has a paralyzed right leg can just get up out of her hospital bed and sneak out of here without someone seeing her?"

All of a sudden Chase seemed to try and hide behind Foreman as he cleared his throat and said, "Ah hem…I think I can answer part of that for you."

All eyes turned on Chase; Three pairs of inquisitive eyes and one pair of burning, accusing eyes. He turned to the less scary of the bunch and explained, "When I brought her back from her test she was on a gurney. I started to get ready to transfer her back into bed when she asked if I would put her in a wheelchair so she could at least roll around her room and up to the window. She said she was going stir crazy laying in bad all day and night. So I got a wheelchair that has the leg extension on it for the patients with leg casts and transferred her into that. That way her bad leg was immobile while her good one hung down. She said she'd call a nurse when she got tired and wanted back in bed."

Before he barely finished talking, House lunged at him, surprising everyone. Luckily Wilson and Foreman were able to get between them. Cuddy was screaming. Foreman and Wilson were screaming. House and Chase were screaming. And Wilson and Foreman were BOTH using all their strength to hold back a fighting House who was continuing to try and get to his prey. To anyone looking in from the hallway, it looked and sounded like a segment of the Jerry Springer Show.

When they finally got House to stop struggling, he yelled at Chase, "Don't you realize what you did? You put an emotionally unstable woman who just tried to kill herself into a wheelchair and left her alone, whereas before she was stuck in bed because of her leg where we could keep an eye on her. This same woman who just happens to have perfect knowledge of every place on this floor and others where she could get her hands on all kinds of drugs if she so desired. Or God knows what she….OH My God! The Roof! She could have taken the elevator to the roof!"

Foreman and Chase were out the door before he finished his sentence. As they ran out the door, Foreman said, "We'll check the roof, we can get there quicker taking the stairs."

Wilson turned to Cuddy and asked, "Lisa, will you go check all the women's restrooms and the ladies locker-room on this floor just in case she happens to be in one of those?"

Cuddy answered, "Sure, I'm on it." Then turned and left to start her search.

House looked at Wilson and didn't need to say a word. Jimmy knew what he was thinking. He was blaming himself. Jimmy put his hand on House's arm and said, "Hey, we're going to find her. Now where else would Cameron run to when she is upset?"

House's cell phone rang. He answered, "House."

"Yeah it's Foreman. We're on the roof. She's not up here. Any other places you want us to check?"

House answered, "One of you check the cafeteria and one of you check the nursery…I use to catch her stopping there to oogle over the babies all the time."

Just as House hung up with Foreman his phone rang again.

"House"

"It's Cuddy. I didn't find her."

"Alright," said House, "Could you do me a favor and go to security and see if they can get anything off the security tape for this hallway. It would have been in the last two hours."

Cuddy answered, "OK. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. And Greg, try not to worry."

House closed his phone again. He looked at Jimmy again and tears started to form in his eyes. "God Jimmy, what am I gonna do? If only I had told her the truth last night about what I was doing when she said she saw Danny and Ryan! Wait a minute….That's it! Follow me Jimmy!"

House started running as fast as a man with a limp and cane could run. He almost ran over two nurses and one old lady attached to an IV stand. Jimmy just followed behind making apologies for him along the way. As they got closer, Jimmy realized where they were going and wondered why he hadn't thought of it earlier.

When House opened the door, the sight before him made his heart sink and for a moment he thought he would pass out. He saw an overturned wheelchair and Cameron's body on the floor next to it.

TBC………..

a/n: **For those of you following my rpf at another location, Chapter 3 is up!**


	43. Chapter 43

a/n: Thanks to Coral561, gh2005, Insane Shelton, Critical Blues, and Gregory House Addict for taking the time to review my last posting. I really do appreciate any and all feedback. I haven't had a lot of time to reply to each one like I use to so I wanted to make sure you knew I was grateful all the same!

**Chapter 43: Found**

For what seemed like an eternity but was in actuality only a few seconds, House and Wilson stood at the entrance to the Chapel staring at the sight before them. Both too afraid to move forward. Wilson afraid it would be a replay of that night not so long ago. House afraid it was already too late.

She was lying in the isle between the front pews. Her back was turned to them and her face was toward the pulpit. Her right leg was swung way over her left dragging her torso down into the carpet. And she wasn't moving.

"Hello? Is someone there?" cried a muffled voice.

House and Wilson both let their breath out simultaneously (they hadn't even realized they had been holding it) and looked at each other with a sigh of relief.

House quickly limped forward followed by Wilson. House went around to the front of Cameron and despite the pain, got down on his knees, carefully cradled her shoulders and head in his arms and brushed back her hair from her face.

"Allison. Baby, what happened? We've been looking all over for you."

Cameron let out a sigh of relief and said, "Thank God. I didn't think anyone was ever going to come in here and pray! Isn't anybody dying in this hospital? Any other time if you come here to hide out and just have some alone time….it's like everybody and their brother is down here praying for their loved one. But noooooooo. Not now. Not when I'm laying on the floor for the last hour having to pee like a racehorse!"

House and Wilson looked at each other above the ranting Cameron and grinned. They were both thinking the same thing: She's fine.

House interrupted her rant and again asked her, "Allison, how did you end up on the floor and are you hurt anywhere?"

Allison stopped; looked back at Wilson who stood behind her and then looked at House. She answered, "Well, I needed to think. I needed to come here and think about what I thought happened that night. I tried to back my chair up but my leg extension got caught on the pew so I started to kind of rock it this way and that and the next thing I know I'm kissing the carpet….which needs to be cleaned by the way."

"House," Wilson said, "why don't we get Cameron back in the chair and then you two can use my office to have some time together to talk. I'll go let everyone else know we found her and that she's ok."

"Sounds like a plan Jimmy," said House.

Wilson first picked up the wheelchair and set it in the right position and locked the wheels. He knew House was pretty much stuck on his knees so he wasn't going to be much help.

"House, when I pick her up and set her in the chair, you guide her right leg on to the extension O.K.?" asked Wilson.

"Alright, I'm ready," replied House, "Are you ready Ally?"

She nodded yes as Dr. Wilson bent down and slid his hands around her waist and under her legs. She let go of House and put her right arm around Wilson's neck. As he set her in the chair, he looked over and made sure that House was simultaneously getting her right leg to lay correctly on the extension.

Cameron smiled up at Wilson and said, "Thanks Jimmy."

House immediately picked up on the use of the name and growled, "Jimmy, huh? Since when does my girl call you 'Jimmy'?"

Wilson gave House his best deadpan look and answered, "since I've seen her naked!"

House saw red and demanded, "just when in the hell did you see her naked?"

Suddenly Cameron broke in and said, "Look boys, I hate to break up this pissing match but if you don't get me to a restroom quick we're going to have a mess to clean up in here and it ain't gonna be Holy Water!"

"Jimmy, I think we better get a move on….but you're not off the hook!" warned House.

Wilson helped House up off the floor since his knees had locked from the pain from sitting there in one position for so long. Then the three of them headed back towards Wilson's office, promising Cameron they'd stop at the first restroom.

"Ooh, hurry!" Cameron squealed.

House chuckled and said, "Keep your panties on Woman!"

"Lucky for you I'm going Commando cause' you've got to help me in there House," teased Cameron.

At that comment, Wilson who had been pushing the wheelchair said, "O.K., thank God we're here because I'm learning way more than I need to know!"

As House handed Wilson his cane and took control of the wheel chair he snarked, "Relax Cowboy, I got it from here."

"House hurry…I'm serious."

He awkwardly pushed/limped her chair into the women's restroom yelling, "Look out ladies, Elvis has entered the building!"

When they didn't hear any response, Cameron said, "Looks like we're safe. Wheel me over to the handicapped stall please," Cameron asked.

House opened the stall door, pushed her in backwards and then leaned down and looked at her at eye level. He got serious and asked, "Cameron, are you sure you're comfortable with me helping you? I can always go get a nurse."

"Greg," Cameron said hurriedly, "I'd rather not have to pee in front of you but I'm past the point of no return - let's go!"

He loved that she used his first name. He knew she had to be embarrassed and tried to make this as comfortable as possible for her. "Ok. Put your arms around my neck and I'm just going to lift you up and over," instructed House.

Cameron nodded and put her arms around House's neck. Immediately both felt an electrical charge and their eyes were drawn to the others. They both seemed to stop breathing for a second and then House said, "On three….one...two….three."

On three he put his arms around her waist while she pushed up on her left leg knowing House would have a hard time balancing the both of them. As he sat her down he tried to discreetly pull her gown up in back without it pulling up in front as well. Once she was on and he was sure she was stable he said, "I'll be right outside the stall door if you need me." He then limped out of the stall and leaned against the outside of the door. He smiled as he heard her immediate sigh of relief.

He smiled even more when she never seemed to stop peeing. She must have had to go the whole time she was laying there - poor thing.

He finally heard her stop and then the toilet paper roll turn. He immediately yelled over the door, "Allison, don't try and stand by yourself, let me help you…just tell me when you are ready."

"I'm ready now," Cameron responded.

As House opened the stall door he smiled down at Cameron and raised one eyebrow. He teased, "I think I have a new nickname for you young lady."

Cameron said, "I'm sure I'm going to regret asking but what is it?"

House transferred her back into her chair, flushed the toilet and started to wheel her toward the sink. He answered, "Your new name is the Energizer Bunny….cause you kept going and going and going and going…."

Cameron laughed but slapped his arm playfully and said, "That's not funny Greg. I thought I was going to pee on the Chapel floor."

He pushed her up to the sink and turned the water on for her. She ran her hands under the faucet and then noticed the soap containers were in between the sinks and out of her reach. House noticed it at the same time.

House said, "Allow me."

House went to the soap pump and put a couple squirts into his palm. He stood next to Cameron and when she held out her palm he grabbed her hand instead of transferring the soap. He slowly began to massage her hand between his while never breaking eye contact. Her grabbed her other hand and massaged both of them together. Her frail hands felt soft and sensual inside of his large and rough fingers.

When he had worked up a lather covering both of their hands, he stuck both pairs under the water at the same time and ran his hands over hers making sure to get all the soap off. He grabbed some paper towels and wiped his hands off. Then grabbed a new towel and wiped her hands off. Then he took both her hands in his, raised them to his lips and kissed them.

"Feel better now?" asked House.

"A-huh," muttered a still aroused Cameron.

"Good," said House, "Cause we need to go have a serious talk now."

TBC……


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: Forgive Me**

As House wheeled Cameron out of the women's restroom, Wilson was still waiting outside for them. He handed House his cane and took over pushing Cameron's chair.

Wilson asked, "So, we all better now?" directing his question to Cameron.

Cameron responded, "Mmmm...Much better. Thanks Jimmy." House shot Wilson a glaring look that Cameron could not see. Wilson just smirked and chose to ignore House. House let it drop for now but he planned on having a little chat with his friend later as to why Allison was calling him Jimmy all of a sudden and WHEN Jimmy saw her naked.

They entered Wilson's office. House sat down on the sofa and Wilson asked, "Allison, do you want to stay in the chair or do you want me to transfer you to the sofa next to House?"

Cameron looked at Wilson and replied, "I think I'd like to sit on the couch if you don't mind."

Before Wilson could take two steps toward Cameron, House was blocking Wilson's path and said in a mocking tone, "I can handle this one….._**JIMMY!"**_

Without waiting for a reply House propped his cane against the sofa, locked the wheels of the chair, and did the same kind of transfer he had done in the restroom. Cameron couldn't help thinking what incredible upper body strength he had. Sometimes when he took his coat and button down shirt off during the day and just had his t-shirt on she would just stare at his arms. They were beautifully sculpted with strong muscles rippling beneath the surface.

And those hands. My God those hands. How many times had she sat there during differential and fantasized about those hands. Those long piano playing fingers…just right for caressing and probing.

"Allison!" House said loud enough to break her out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh sorry….had my mind on something there for a second."

"Well I don't know where you were but you must have liked it. Wilson and I had a whole conversation in front of you and it didn't even register."

Wilson who had stayed to make sure Allison was OK said, "Well, I'm going to leave you two alone. If you need anything I'll be over in your conference room. I've called everyone to let them know Cameron is safe and that she is with you. I'm going to lock the door so no one disturbs you alright?"

Cameron yelled "thanks" as he headed toward the door.

Wilson thought of how House had jumped in front of him to transfer Allison himself. He was jealous of Allison calling him Jimmy and now he didn't even like him helping her. Wilson snickered to himself as he locked the door and thought, Man, he has it soooooo bad!!

House sat down on the sofa next to Cameron and took her hand in his.

"You know, you gave me quite a scare when I came back from court and the nurses said you had disappeared and no one could find you," House said.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to go to the chapel to be by myself to think. I thought you would be tied up in court till this to think of it, WHY are you back so early?" asked Cameron.

House smiled and answered, "Because I couldn't stand being away from you. I had Wilson call me on the phone and I told the Judge I had an emergency procedure I had to perform. I think it's going to cost me a night in jail but it was worth it."

"Oh House! I feel terrible now," cried Cameron.

"Nonsense," rebuked House, "just think if I hadn't left and come back….you'd be laying in a puddle of pee in the Chapel!"

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" asked Cameron.

House chuckled and said, "Not a chance in Hell sweetheart!"

Cam got real quiet all of a sudden and looked at the floor and asked, "So what was so important that you had to see me in the middle of your pre-trial?"

"Look Allison, about last night…." House started.

Allison interrupted him and said, "House its fine. Just forget I ever mentioned anything to you, OK? I knew I shouldn't have brought it up in the first place knowing how you feel about that stuff. It was probably just my imagination or dreams or who knows what anyway. It's not important."

"Allison," House whispered, "it isn't fine. And it is important. And I have just one question for you……."

"_**Forgive Me My Love?"**_

Cameron's eyes grew wide as she made a small gasp. Her eyes started to fill with tears as she stared into the sky blue eyes of House. She had remembered the song last night after he left. She hadn't said anything to anyone so he must have remembered it on his own.

"I don't understand," Cameron said, "you said that what I saw was wrong…that you weren't doing what I had said. But that's the song you were playing?"

Tears started making their way down her cheeks and House kissed each one away. He looked at her and said, "Everybody Lies Allison. Even Me."

House continued, "When you told me exactly what I was doing at the time of your death, I freaked out. It was easier to lie and say you were wrong than to admit you were right and have to face the possibility that everything I had believed in (or hadn't) was about to be proved wrong. I can't tell you how sorry I am Ally. I've been in misery ever since I left you last night, beating myself up over what I had done to you. Especially after I had just promised you things were going to be different."

House could tell that Allison was trying to go over everything Danny had said to her during their "visit". She still had tears flowing down her cheeks so he kept wiping them away with his thumbs.

"Listen Allison," House pleaded, "I don't blame you for not trusting me yet. I have so much to make up for. All I want is the opportunity to prove to you how much you mean to me. They said you got sent back here because we were meant to be together. Let's not waste this second chance!"

Their faces were mere inches apart. Each could feel the other's breath becoming heavier. House had both his hands cupping Cameron's face when she smiled and cried, "Gee Greg, I don't know. Are you sure you want to get involved with a cripple?"

At having his own words taunted back at him teasingly, House knew she was willing to give it a try.

He looked into her eyes, smiled, and said, "Don't worry…I've got years of experience dealing with cripples." And with that he slowly brushed his lips against hers. The electricity shot through both of them. Cameron snaked her arms around House's neck as he deepened the kiss, running his tongue over her bottom lip seeking entrance. Cameron moaned and opened to his tongue. Her soft moan drove House crazy with desire. His hands left her face and went around her waist to pull her closer, careful as to not put her paralyzed leg in a precarious position. As their tongue danced and dueled back and forth Cameron ran her hand through his hair.

"God. Greg!" Cameron moaned.

House had been trying to control himself but hearing her moan his first name out loud like that was just too much. He grabbed a fist full of her long chestnut hair and yanked her head back. He moved his mouth down her throat to her collar bone sucking and nipping all the way.

"Allison, I…."

Just then they were interrupted by House's cell phone ringing. They both let out long breaths and rested against each other's forehead.

House muttered, "Shit!" He opened his phone without even looking to see who it was and said, "This better be important!"

"It's me," Wilson said on the other end, "I just wanted to make sure it was safe to come back into the office. The judge just called."

"Yeah, come on in," said House as he untangled himself from Allison.

Wilson walked in and eyed the two sitting on the sofa. They both looked VERY hot and bothered. Looks like it _hadn't been all that safe _after all.

He looked at House and said, "The Judge called and said that if we didn't get you back to court within 30 minutes, you were going to spend a week in jail instead of just one night for contempt of court. She wants this pre-trial finished today."

"Fine," snarked House, "Let's get this bullshit over and done with!"

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Wilson and House got Cameron settled back into her room after they called Cuddy to let her know about court starting back up.

Wilson gave House and Cameron a few minutes of alone time before they had to head out.

House leaned down and took her hand in his and said, "No matter what happens this afternoon, you realize I won't be back tonight. I've got to pay the piper for playing hookie this afternoon."

"I'm sorry Greg," said Cameron.

"SShhhh," whispered House, "don't you worry your pretty little head about it. I'd do it all over again. I don't know what time they will let me go tomorrow, but Wilson tells me you've got a full day. They are going to start your speech therapy to get your voice stronger and also some physical therapy on your leg so that your range of motion doesn't decrease. We can't let those muscles atrophy while you aren't using them."

"I'll miss you," admitted Cameron.

House leaned down, kissed her on the lips and said "Wish me luck" as he started to walk away.

Cameron yelled out, "I don't have to….they didn't send me back just to watch you go to prison!"

He stopped and turned around and smiled at her. He didn't need to say anything. He just turned and walked out the door.

TBC…….


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: I Solemnly Swear……**

House, Wilson, and Cuddy had taken Wilson's car back to the courthouse even though it was just a few blocks away. House's leg was killing him from the walk back from the courthouse and then searching for Cameron.

On the way there he filled Wilson and Cuddy in on what had transpired between him and Cam. Well,…not _everything. _He told them how he had remembered the song and that he had confessed lying to her because he was scared. And most importantly that she was willing to give "them" a second try. The only thing standing in their way now was this damn trial.

When they arrived at the courthouse, they took their seats waiting for the pre-trial to begin again.

The first thing that happened once it started back up was Wilson was called to the stand. Thankfully he was able to convey to the Judge the severity of the chronic pain that House was in every day and that the narcotics were indeed needed if he were to be able to function at all. If he were not able to control the severity of the pain with the narcotics, he would be driven insane from the intensity of the pain.

Judge Laurie make a crack under her breath as to whether that had already happened or not, and then proceeded.

When they got to the falsifying records part of the pre-trial, the defense was trying to prove that House had gone to the pharmacy and signed out for a dead man's bottle of Oxycotin, telling the Pharmacist that Dr. Wilson asked him to pick it up for him.

Dr. Cuddy was called to the stand as Dean Of Medicine and administrator over the Pharmacy. After being sworn in, what she did next took House and Wilson by surprise. She told the court that House did not get Oxycotin. She had been warned ahead of time by Wilson so she had told the pharmacy to replace the prescription with placebos. Plus she Ok'd verbally for House to pick up the script.

House and Wilson were flabbergasted that she had just perjured herself like that. Tritter was turning 10 shades of red and looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

Judge Laurie asked her why she waited till now to divulge this information and Cuddy said, "Because I never thought this would go this far. Tritter has been after Dr. House simply because he was rude to him in the clinic. I thought two grown men could come to an agreement without using search warrants and invasions of privacy. Not to mention freezing the financial accounts of several of my hospital employees just to make everyone mad at House. One doctor had his prescription license taken away and closed his practice because of Tritter."

Judge Laurie said, "Alright, I've heard enough. From both sides. I'm going into my chambers for a few minutes and then I will be out with my decision."

-----------------------

When the Judge returned to the courtroom she addressed the court, "Ladies and gentlemen, I have come to a decision. It was not an easy one. I looked at both sides of this case very carefully. It is my belief that there has been some deception on both sides of this courtroom. However, based on the circumstances and the testimony heard here today, I am dismissing the case of New Jersey vs. Gregory House M.D.. Dr. House, you however are not free to go. You owe me a night in jail for that little stunt you pulled earlier. Bailiff, please escort Dr. House to processing. Court is adjourned."

-------------------------

After House got processed and settled into his cell for the night, Wilson and Cuddy were allowed to go back and see him for five minutes.

They found him sitting on his cot leaned up against the wall, twirling his cane. House asked, "So,…when I get out of the joint, where are we going to celebrate?"

Cuddy bit back, "There is nothing to celebrate House! I perjured myself in court to save you're ass. And frankly, I wasn't sure I was going to do it. If it wasn't for all that's happened with Cameron in the past week and how I feel a little bit responsible, you might still be going to trial and then prison!"

House hung his head and looked at the floor. He quietly replied, "I know. Thanks."

Cuddy turned and walked away while under her breath muttered to herself more than anyone, "I know is right. I know I own you're ass from now on. You can thank me later after 2000 clinic hours and about 30 fund raiser speeches…."

House and Wilson listened to her rant to herself as she walked out of view. They turned back to each other and just smirked. House asked, "Hey, you got my medication?"

Wilson pulled out an envelope and said, "Yep, but the judge would only give you enough to get through tonight and tomorrow morning, so go easy."

"So tell me, now that we're alone…when did my girl start calling you Jimmy?" House asked.

"House are you serious?" asked Wilson, "She called me Jimmy the night she was doped up on all the vicodin and scotch and I had called her. She kept saying 'I'm sorry Jimmy' 'I'm sorry Jimmy'. I suppose she has heard you call me that enough it just stuck with her. Then in the hospital when we had our first big talk where she confided in me, she called me Jimmy again. She apologized like she had called the Pope by his first name or something. I told her it didn't bother me in the least, but that in front of other people at work we should keep it professional."

House thought about it for a moment and said, "O.K., I'll buy that. Now for the important question: _**When exactly did you see Cameron naked?"**_

Wilson chuckled and said, "House…think about it. I was her doctor. I still am. That night in the ER when we were trying to save her life. Standard protocol is for the nurses to cut the clothes off the patient when they are that critical and just cover them with a blanket."

"Wait a minute! That means Wombat and Foreman both saw her too!," yelled House.

"Well it's not like Chase hadn't seen it before," Wilson replied. The second the words were out of his mouth he knew he had made a mistake.

House was on his feet and grabbing for Wilson through the bars. His face was beet red. Wilson backed up in time and decided now would be a good time to leave. "See ya tomorrow House," yelled Wilson as he quickly walked away and out of the jail.

-------------------------

As Cuddy and Wilson entered the hospital doors for the second time that day, Wilson said, "I think I'm going to go see Cameron and tell her what happened at the pre-trial."

"Actually," Cuddy interrupted, "if you don't mind, I'd like to do that myself. I have to face her at some point and now is as good as time as any. Besides, I figure it can't hurt if I tell her I lied so her and House could be together!"

"You sure?" questioned Wilson.

"Yep," answered Cuddy, "Wish me luck." With that Cuddy put her hand on the door to Cameron's room and turned the handle.

TBC……….


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46: Cease Fire**

Cuddy tapped on Cameron's door, stuck her head in and asked, "Can I come in?"

Cameron knew she was going to have to face Cuddy sooner or later. In fact she was surprised Cuddy had waited this long to come see her. Chase had told Cameron in private how Wilson and House had basically "banned" their boss from her room so as not to upset her.

Cameron didn't smile or give any type of emotion away; she just simply replied, "yes."

Cuddy walked in and stopped at the foot of Cameron's bed. Both women looked at each other, neither knowing how to overcome the awkward atmosphere that now arose between the one-time friends.

Cuddy clumsily flipped thru Cameron's chart so it looked like she was busy, and then finally asked, "So how are you feeling Cameron?"

Cameron was intently staring at a piece of lint on her blanket like it was a rare jewel…anything to avoid Cuddy's eyes. Without looking up from her  
"intriguing" lint, she replied, "I'm O.K. Tired. I started my physical therapy and speech therapy today."

Cuddy thought, good: I'm getting more than one and two word answers out of her. Maybe I can get her to look at me next!

Cuddy took a few steps closer and sat down in the chair next to Cameron's bed. This made Cameron look up in shock.

Cuddy said, "Well, that's good that they are getting you started on therapy. Your voice is coming back nicely, so the therapy will help that go much faster. Hopefully you'll leg will come back soon as well. Unfortunately recovery for that will take longer than your voice."

Cuddy was the absolute last person Cameron wanted to ask, but she was dying to know. She looked at the clock and then back at the lint and asked, "So I take it that court is over?"

Cuddy smirked. She knew it must have been hard for her to actually ask HER about the fate of House. Cuddy thought What the hell, she'd go for broke.

She reached out and laid her hand on top of Cameron's. "Cameron, the Judge dismissed the case against Greg. After he spends tonight in jail for contempt of court, he's free."

It was like a thousand pounds had been lifted off Cameron's shoulders at that moment. "How?" was all she could ask.

Cuddy answered almost in a whisper, "Consider it an apology from me."

When Cameron looked at her in confusion, Cuddy explained, "I felt bad about everything that had happened in the past week and the part I had played in it,…….so I……perjured myself on the stand and lied to save his butt. But I did it for the both of you. You have a second chance to make this work and I didn't want to see that wasted by him sitting in some damn prison."

It was too much for Cameron. Her head tilted back against the headboard and the tears started to flow.

Cuddy immediately got up to get her tissues and said, "Good God Cameron. Don't get to crying about it. They'll kick me out again! Look! Your stats are rising. Wilson will be in here in four,…three….two…."

"Cuddy what the hell are you doing?" yelled Wilson.

The two women looked at each other, looked at Wilson standing there in his Super Jim pose with his hands on his hips, and then burst out laughing!

Wilson looked from one to the other. Cuddy now grabbed a tissue to dab at her eyes she was laughing so hard. Cameron looked like she was crying and laughing at the same time. It didn't look like Cameron was in any immanent danger.

Wilson shook his head in disgust and walked out the door muttering "WOMEN!" as he went.

When Cuddy and Cameron had calmed down, Cuddy walked toward the door to leave. She said, "I should go. I have a whole day's worth of paperwork to get caught up on."

She paused and then continued, "Cameron, I hope you realize that what happened between House and I was a mistake. It just…happened. I never meant to hurt you."

Cameron nodded her head and said, "Well, I appreciate what you did in order to make sure Greg didn't end up going to trial and most likely prison. I'm sure that wasn't easy for you to do."

Cuddy started to walk thru the door but stopped and looked back with a mischievous grin on her face. She said, "It was worth it. I figure I own his ass for the next couple of years around here!"

Once Cuddy was _almost_ thru the door and it was _almost_ shut, Cameron muttered out loud, "You can own his ass as far as the hospital goes, but I better not catch your hands anywhere near it!"

TBC…….


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter: 47 The Reunion**

It was just before lunch time when Prisoner NJ59304H was permitted to leave his jail cell and return to his life as a miserable, misanthropic, crippled old bastard.

And he was never so happy.

House's night in jail had passed without incident. The only true problem he had was lying awake most of the night obsessing over Cameron. Now that he didn't have the trial hanging over him anymore, he could concentrate on nothing but making her well again, and making her fall completely and hopelessly in love with him all over again.

He knew he would face some road blocks on both journeys. But he was determined to see this through. He owed it to himself, but mostly he owed it to Allison.

After stopping off at his apartment first to shower and change, he headed for the hospital.

It was about 2p.m. when House entered Cameron's room. She was sound asleep. House sat down and just watched her sleep for awhile. As he sat there, some of his inner demons came back to haunt him.

Even after everything that had happened, he still couldn't understand how someone like her could love someone like him. It wasn't so much that he doubted it anymore. In fact, he didn't. He just couldn't understand it. He didn't deserve her.

What did she see in him? Hell, if they walked into a restaurant together, he could easily be mistaken for her father.

And then there was that slight problem of him being a drug addict. He would never admit that to anyone else, but he knew it deep down. Not that he felt like he was doing anything wrong. He felt like he was a victim of circumstance. He was taking them for the pain, not "entertainment".

She deserved so much better than him. But then suddenly he remembered all those things she had written in her suicide letter, and tears started to fill his eyes. No matter how strange and unbelievable it seemed to him, this beautiful woman loved him.

And he loved her. Now he just had to prove it to her.

Cameron was starting to stir, so House took her hand in his and waited for her to come fully awake. As her eyes opened and focused on House sitting next to her, she graced him with a dazzling smile.

"Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty."

"House, how long have you been back?" asked Cameron.

"I've only been here for about a half hour," replied House.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Well, number one you need your sleep; and number two…I enjoy watching you."

Cameron raised her hospital bed so that she was sitting up, never letting go of House's hand. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

House got alarmed and asked, "What's wrong Allison?"

Cameron smiled thru the tears and answered, "Nothing. I'm just happy. I heard about the trial being dismissed."

House got out of his chair and sat on the bed next to Allison. He encircled her in his arms, burying his face in the crook of her neck. He whispered into her ear, "Looks like we really do get that second chance after all."

House suddenly felt Cameron tense. He relinquished his embrace somewhat…enough to back up so that he could look into her face.

Tears were streaming down her face again and she wouldn't meet his eyes.

This is a bad sign, House thought.

He took his finger and put it under her quivering chin. He slowly lifted her face till her eyes met his.

Talk to me Allison."

"I'm…..I'm afraid."

"What are you afraid of?" asked House.

He could sense her hesitation. Not only was she afraid of something. But she was afraid of telling him what it was.

"You can tell me Ally. Please."

Cameron closed her eyes causing more tears to fall. She knew she needed to tell him her fears. She took a breath and began to explain.

TBC……


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48: Changes**

He took his finger and put it under her quivering chin. He slowly lifted her face till her eyes met his.

"Talk to me Allison."

"I'm…..I'm afraid."

"What are you afraid of?" asked House.

He could sense her hesitation. Not only was she afraid of something. But she was afraid of telling him what it was.

"You can tell me Ally. Please."

Cameron closed her eyes causing more tears to fall. She knew she needed to tell him her fears. She took a breath and began to explain.

"Greg, I'm afraid of everything," Cameron said as she started wringing her hands together and looking down at her lap. "I'm scared of what the future holds. What if my leg never comes back? And if it does come back, will they let me come back to work after I tried to kill myself? And how will I manage until then, even if they do? I have some money saved but I'm going to need some kind of home care…insurance won't cover all of that! But mostly……mostly, I'm scared that I'm going to lose you. It's like I'm waiting for you to realize your feelings for me are merely a reaction to my suicide attempt, and that you really don't feel the way you think you do. I couldn't take it again, Greg. You pushing me away. I just couldn't take it again."

House had sat there with one hand resting on her left leg and one hand resting on her right arm. He listened to her purge herself of her fears while staying quiet till she was finished. When it appeared she had said her peace, he took her hands in his and lifted her chin so she had to look him in the eye.

"Ally, look at me."

"I'll address some of those other fears in a minute, but right now I'm going to make sure one thing is perfectly clear. Even though I have pushed you away in the past, I have been wanting to be with you since the day you started working for me. Your suicide attempt DID NOT CHANGE MY FEELINGS! It only kicked me in the ass to make me realize what I could have lost. I am NOT going anywhere. You are NOT going to lose me. You, young lady are stuck with this miserable old misanthropic sonofabitch !"

Both House and Cameron had tears welling up in their eyes at this point.

"Now," continued House, "As far as your other fears are concerned: WE and I stress the word WE, will deal with your leg no matter what happens. First of all, they are letting you out of the hospital tomorrow and you are moving in with me. I'm going to take care of you. Cuddy gave me two weeks. After that we'll see what kind of care you need and we'll see that you get it. And I don't want you worrying about finances. You've always been watching over me and taking care of me the last couple of years…now it's my turn. I will need to go to your Physical Therapy session with you this afternoon so they can teach me your exercises. Wilson says I'll have to help you with them everyday at home. Plus they will still want to see you here twice a week for full-blown sessions. Now, as far as your job is concerned, I haven't talked with Cuddy but I would assume the board would let you back with some stipulations. As long as we could show there was no brain damage resulting in loss of medical knowledge. Plus I'm sure they are going to want you to attend counseling, which wouldn't be a bad idea regardless. You have had so many losses in your life you need to talk to someone who can help you with those issues."

Cameron asked, "Why can't I just talk with YOU? That is, if you don't mind."

"Ally, you can talk to me any time you feel sad, afraid, depressed, anxious, happy…..whenever you need. In fact, I want you to promise me you will. But you need professional guidance with this also. We both know I'm not the best person when it comes to deep conversations. But I promise you I WILL listen, and support you and be there for you. We're going to get through this….together."

House slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. It was a kiss full of hope and promise.

Just as he reluctantly pulled away from her, a nurse came in with a wheel chair and an orderly. "Excuse me, but it's time for your physical therapy Dr. Cameron," the nurse said.

The nurse aligned the chair next to Cameron's bed and locked the wheels in place. The orderly then moved over and asked her if she was ready for the transfer. She nodded yes.

He was as tall as House but twice as wide and looked as though he could have easily picked up both Cameron AND House at the same time. He bent over, scooped her up in his arms and transferred her into her chair as if she weighed no more than a bag of sugar.

The nurse stayed behind at the station, while the orderly and House escorted Cameron to her therapy. They had just arrived and the orderly was in the process of transferring Cameron onto one of the elevated exercise mats, when Wilson came into the Therapy Department.

Upon seeing House, Wilson exclaimed, "Well, well, well! The jailbird returns! I can see where I stand. I didn't even know you had gotten out of jail. You should have called; I would have picked you up."

House replied, "Jimmie….you know I had to stop and check on my girl first! Next thing we knew they were coming to get her for therapy. And as far as the ride was concerned I didn't want to bother ya. I just took a cab. I needed to go home first and take a shower and change my clothes before I came in."

"Well I'm glad you made it in time so they can go over the exercises with you that you will be helping Cameron with every day. I think they are going to set her up with a walker as well so that once she gets use to putting all her weight on one leg, she can use that to help get around your apartment more independently."

Wilson left Cameron and House waiting for the therapist and told them he'd stop and check in on them later.

As they were waiting for the therapist, House looked down at Cameron wearing her hospital gown and got a worried look on his face.

Cameron asked, "What is it?"

House leaned down and whispered, "You're wearing a hospital gown."

"Great observation, Einstein."

House didn't even crack a smile as he continued, "Allison, they are going to be working with your leg: LIFTING your leg. I sincerely hope you're still not going commando!"

Completely deadpan, Cameron replied, "Sure I am…See?" And with that grabbed the hem of her gown and lifted it up over her waist!

As soon as House saw what her intentions were, he immediately tried to cover her private area with his body so that no-one would be able to see her.

"Are you out of your mind?!"

He had barely gotten the words out as he looked down and noticed that Cameron had a very short pair of shorts on underneath her gown.

"You are so gullible, House!" Cameron laughed.

"And you are so very naughty for giving an old man a heart attack."

"I can think of better ways to do that," whispered Cameron in a suddenly serious and husky voice.

Their eyes locked and suddenly it seemed as if there were no other people in the room but them. They didn't say a word; their gaze speaking volumes.

"Eh Hem. Dr. Cameron…..are we ready to start today's therapy?" asked the therapist who suddenly appeared.

After tearing their gaze from each other, Cameron said, "This is Tom Parker, my Physical Therapist. And this is Dr. Gregory House,…he'll be helping me with my daily therapy at home."

The two men merely nodded at each other while summing the other up. Parker seemed harmless enough to House. He looked like he was in his thirties, ordinary in the looks department.

Parker was spending much more time studying House. This was the first time he had met the infamous doctor, but his reputation in the hospital preceded him. But honestly he didn't look like that much of a threat. Hell, he looked more like a Grandpa and was a cripple! A slight smile came to his lips as he thought of upcoming therapy sessions he would have with the luscious Dr. Cameron. He would teach the old man some exercises today but would insist on further appointments being with Allison only.

TBC…….


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49: Obsession**

"Ok, Dr. Cameron, let's get started. We'll do the same sets we did yesterday," ordered Parker.

House stood back to give the therapist room to work but soon found it hard not to react when Parker placed both his hands around Cameron's right leg. He knew he was being silly. This guy was just doing his job. In fact, he was helping Cameron. Still, something deep down in House's gut was telling him to rip this guy's head off.

House was brought out of his "side thoughts" as Parker stopped one set of movements, and started another. This set was designed around having Cameron trying to push and resist with her right leg on the off chance some motor skill had come back that she was as of yet unaware of. It was an extremely rare chance, but the therapist thought it was worth a try.

"Push! Push! Come on, Dr. Cameron try harder," yelled Parker.

"I'm trying to push. There's nothing there. I don't feel anything," said Cameron.

House didn't like how Parker was yelling at Cameron and was about to say so when he heard Cameron's reply. He heard the despair in her voice and it tore at his heart.

It was at this point that Parker and Cameron had been working for about 20 minutes when Parker suggested that they stop and move on to the home program.

"Dr. House, if you would like to step over here next to Dr. Cameron's right leg, I'll show you what you need to do every day to keep her range of motion."

House took his place next to Cameron's right leg. Parker stood next to House.

"OK, Dr. House, pick up her leg under her calf and raise it straight up, then use your other hand as support under her thigh. That's right. You're going to raise the leg straight up to a 90 degree angle. Do 10 repetitions of this. Next you want to take a hold of her foot with your right hand and hold her calf in your left. You're going to push her foot towards her butt, bringing her knee straight up, then return the foot and leg to the original position. Do 10 repetitions of this also."

House did both sets of exercises as Parker instructed but had to admit he was a little hesitant about moving Cameron's leg. He didn't want to hurt her. He was a doctor and knew that his fear was not logical, but rather emotional. Of course then there was that other little problem he could foresee…..

How was he going to have his hands on this beautiful leg and not get turned on during the work out? When they started doing this at home he was going to have to start thinking of Wombat and Foreman doing it or something, just to keep his mind off Allison.

"Dr. House? Dr. House? We still have one more set to learn. Are you ready?" asked Parker.

House shook off his thoughts and replied, "Sure."

"Alright. The last set is simply for keeping the range of motion in her ankle and foot. Using your left hand, slightly lift her leg off the table supporting it under her calf. Then with your right hand you're going to flex her foot back and forth, up and down for a repetition of 10 times. Good. Now, I want to see Dr. Cameron back in here every Tuesday and Thursday for a full session at 1 p.m.. Will that work with your schedule to _drop her off _at those times Dr. House?"

House replied, "Well, I have the next two weeks off so it won't be a problem at all. After that we should be able to make arrangements."

Parker pulled a soft measuring tape out of his pocket and said, "I just have one more thing I need to do before you leave Dr. Cameron. I need to measure you for your walker, which I will bring up to your room in a couple of hours. I need you to stand on your feet and stand with your hands down to your sides. Dr. House, I'm sure she is going to need your help for support."

House came around as Parker helped Cameron sit up on the edge of the elevated mats. He leaned his cane up against the side and stood directly in front of Cameron. He completely encircled her waist with his arms and she put her arms around him as well.

House looked at her and explained, "Ok, on three I'm going to lift you up and basically just stand you up between me and the pile of mats."

"Ok Greg."

"One…..Two……Three!" And on three House picked her up and set her down on her feet between the mats and himself….but he didn't let go. He wanted to make sure she had her weight all shifted to her left foot. As he stood there with his arms still around her, House did something he normally never would have. He quickly leaned in and kissed Cameron on the lips, lingering for just a moment. He wasn't normally big on public displays of affection, but he seemed to want to make sure Parker knew Cameron was his for some unknown reason. It's not like Parker had flirted with her or anything; House just instinctively felt the need to mark his territory.

When Cameron seemed to have balanced herself, House stepped to the side of her but kept his arm around the back of her waist lightly incase she started to lose her balance.

Parker first measured from the floor to her waist. Then from the floor to where her palms were. He then took the measuring tape and wrapped it around the largest part of her hip area. He wrote all the figures down and told House he could put her back in her wheelchair now.

As an orderly came to push Cameron back to her room, Parker announced he would see her later when he brought her walker up to her room. He was hoping "Gramps" was gone by then and he would have some one on one time with the beautiful Dr. Cameron. She would have to lean on him instead of the pathetic old man.

--------

Once the orderly got Cameron transferred back into bed, House took up his usual place at her side in his usual chair.

"How do you feel Allison?" asked House.

"Tired. It's weird. Since I don't have any feeling in that leg you wouldn't think therapy would drain me, but it does," answered Cameron.

House caressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers and said, "Why don't you close your eyes and try and get some rest. I'll be right here if you need me."

Cameron's eyelids were already starting to droop and her speech getting slurred from sleepiness. She looked at House thru half open lids and asked, "Greg, why don't you close the curtains and then come join me for a nap?"

House asked, "Are you sure?"

Cameron purred, "Mmmmm. Yes. I want to feel your arms around me. I feel like I belong when I'm in your arms."

That was all it took to convince House. He stood and limped over to the glass window to shut the blinds. He then made his way over to the bed and crawled in behind Cameron so their bodies were spooning. He possessively tucked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, while he buried his face in the nape of her neck. He kissed her flesh and whispered, "Sweet dreams, baby."

An hour and a half later, Parker stood outside of Cameron's room with her walker folded up in one hand and a single fresh flower from the gift shop in the other. The door was shut and the blinds were closed but he could see where one of the slats had been broken and wasn't twisted closed. He walked over and peered through to see if she was sleeping or if maybe he would be lucky enough to catch a sponge bath in progress.

What he saw made his blood boil. Not only was his girl sleeping, but the old cripple was laying down in bed next to her. He had his arm wrapped around her and had his head buried in the nape of her neck.

Parker felt an overwhelming anger taking control of his body. Without even realizing it, his left hand crushed the fresh flower he had brought to give to Cameron and let it fall to the floor.

Parker gritted his teeth and whispered to himself, "I'm very disappointed in you Allison. First the kiss, now this. Guess I'm going to have to remind you that you belong to ME!"

Parker watched the couple for a few minutes more and then went back to the Physical Therapy department with the walker. He was too pissed to face them now. He'd have to bring the walker back later. Much later.

TBC…….


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50: Advice from a Friend**

House was somewhere between the realm of sleep and the awareness of being awake. He felt happy and safe; he could feel Cameron's body still pressed next to his. He could smell her lavender shampoo as he breathed in. He could feel her chest rise and fall with each breath she took as his arm was tucked securely around her middle.

As House became fully awake, it dawned on him what it was that felt so different: he felt whole. For the first time in his life, he felt like he was complete and really had a reason to live.

House's thoughts were interrupted by Wilson coming into the room. Upon seeing the couple snuggled together in bed he immediately took his Super Jim pose and chastised, "Ya know House, she's suppose to be getting bed rest,…which contrary to your beliefs does NOT include hanky panky!"

House cracked up and countered, "Jimmy, does it look like we are in the middle of hanky panky as you so delicately put it? No. In fact, she has been sleeping for the last hour and a half."

As Wilson picked up Cameron's chart to review it, she started to wake from her peaceful slumber. She stretched and pressed herself against House, moaning, but never opening her eyes. House nuzzled her neck and whispered, "I'd wake you up the proper way but we have an audience….Wilson is here; so try and behave woman!"

Cameron opened her eyes and smiled and asked, "Hey Jimmy. So are you letting me out of this Hell-Hole tomorrow? Wilson laughed and answered, "I believe we can work something out Allison. Did you get your walker from the Therapy Department yet?"

"No, he said he'd bring it up this afternoon, but we haven't seen him yet."

"That's odd," Wilson said, "I could have sworn I saw him walking this way earlier with a walker under his arm….oh well, maybe it was for someone else."

"I've got to go over some things with House in my office, then I'll come back and talk with you about your home care, and we'll talk about home therapy as well. For right now just try and get some more rest while I borrow House for a little bit!"

Cameron pouted, "That is so unfair! You two are going to leave me here all alone with no one to keep me company!?!"

"Not true my dear, I'll be here. And I can assure you I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU…..that is until your _**friends**_get back."

Cameron, House and Wilson all turned toward the door to see who uttered the bold statement. It was Parker from Physical Therapy. He was holding a walker for Cameron.

Neither of the three had what Parker would call "welcoming faces" on, so he smiled and held up the walker he carried. "See, I brought the walker I promised to fit Dr. Cameron with earlier."

House, liking Parker less and less with each meeting asked, "How long is that going to take? Maybe I should just stay and meet with Dr. Wilson later?"

Parker was seriously getting pissed at this man. Why did he persist in trying to come between him and Allison? He had to play it straight for now though so he just smiled and said, "Nonsense, Dr. House! All I'm going to be doing is teaching her how to stand and walk with the device while putting all her weight on her good leg. I don't need three or four degrees to handle that. Your talents are best used elsewhere."

Cameron and Wilson immediately locked eyes. They could see that House was barely holding back from teaching Parker how to stand and walk with a walker shoved up his ass….or at least a cane! And Wilson didn't feel like explaining to Cuddy why she needed to hire a replacement therapist just yet.

"House," Wilson said, grabbing his buddy's arm, "let's just go to my office and get this over with. Cameron, are you OK with House being gone while you practice with the walker?"

"I'll be fine. The sooner you go have your talk, the sooner you can come back," Cameron said, looking into House's eyes.

"OK. I'll be back soon," answered House. Only he wasn't looking at Cameron when he said it, he was looking straight at Parker.

Just as House and Wilson were almost out the door, Cameron yelled out, "Greg!…..I love you."

House and Wilson both turned around and stopped dead in their tracks. Parker was steaming. House started to limp back toward the bed toward Cameron to give her a mind-blowing kiss right in front of Parker……but just as he approached, Parker pulled open the walker setting it right in the direct path of House, almost causing him to fall.

House gave him a look that would have even the most accomplished surgeon peeing his pants and then simply said, "No problem, I'll just walk around."

And House did just that. He walked around the walker, Parker, Cameron's bed, to the other side…where he took her in his arms and kissed her good and properly. "I love you too, Allison."

After House had thoroughly kissed Allison in front of Parker, he walked away with a smile on his face that Wilson could only compare to the 'Cat that ate the Canary'. Normally he would have been amused at this little demonstration of his friend marking his territory if he hadn't caught the look on Parker's face. Pure rage.

3 3 3 3 3

House sat across from Jimmy in Wilson's office. The walk there had been quiet. House had seemed preoccupied.

Wilson asked, "Well, it looks like things are going well for you and Cameron…."

House still was clearly thinking of something or someone else but answered, "Yea, but I still have a long way to go before she truly trusts me. And I'm cool with that. I'm lucky she loves me at all."

"House, what's the deal with this Parker guy?"

"I don't like him Jimmy. I don't like him and I sure as hell don't trust him. I see the way he looks at her when he thinks I'm not looking. And some of the things he says….he's just not right."

Jimmy confessed, "Well, I'll be honest with you, after what I heard and witnessed this afternoon, I have to agree with you. I think he has fallen for Allison and definitely wishes you were out of the picture. When you kissed her in front of him, I didn't see anger in his face, I saw RAGE."

"Hold on a sec," House said as he left Wilson's office for a few seconds and came back in with Foreman and Wombat in tow.

House took a seat and looked up at the two. "I need you two to do me a favor. Actually, it's for Cameron's well being if that makes a difference."

Foreman immediately snapped to attention and asked, "What's going on?"

"As we speak, her physical therapist, a guy named Parker, is in her room helping her learn how to properly use her walker since she is being discharged tomorrow. The thing is, Parker has the hots for her and I don't trust him. I was hoping I could get you guys to stop in and check on her and stick around for a little bit so he can't do anything to her while I'm not there to protect her."

Chase rolled his eyes and said, "Wait a minute. Is this just because you're jealous of her therapist and you're afraid she might like him better than you? Get someone else to do your dirty work. I'm not spying on her!"

Wilson interrupted, "House is telling the truth! I've seen it myself. Normally I would have jumped to the same conclusion you did…but that isn't the case here. This guy is infatuated with Cameron and I don't think he's playing with a full deck of cards."

"Well then," said Foreman, "looks like we're going to be paying an unexpected visit to Cameron."

"Good," House replied, "report back to me when you're done!"

Foreman and Chase left, leaving the two friends to talk about Cameron being discharged.

"House," Wilson started, "You realize this is a huge task your undertaking? I mean I'm glad that she agreed to move in and let you take care of her, but I have to say I'm a little concerned about one cripple taking care of another- and I mean no disrespect when I say that. I'm just trying to look out for what's best for both of you."

"What's best for both of us is to be together. She needs to see that even if her leg doesn't come back at all, we can still manage this….together. Don't you think I'm scared too? Hell, all I can think about is dropping her or letting her fall. But I promised her she could trust me, and that includes everything. If it takes me an hour to get her into the shower, then it takes me an hour. Look Jimmy, I'm still a man. I have my pride. I want to be able to take care of the woman I love. Is that so wrong?"

"No. It's perfectly normal. Just promise me if it DOES get to be too much for you physically you'll let me know. We can always get a nursing assistant in there a couple times a week to do the things you can't. I don't want either one of you getting hurt. Which brings me to my next question. How much vicodin do you have stored up at your apartment?"

"Well, Tritter took my main back up stash but I've been slowly accumulating since then. It's odd, since all this happened with Cameron, I haven't been taking as much Vicodin on a daily basis."

"Yes, I noticed that. The reason I'm asking is I think you should go thru your apartment and bring all your vicodin in to me. I'll hold on to it for a while. You can keep one small stash as long as you promise to hide it very very well. And the stash can't be enough to OD on…you'll have to replenish it often."

House looked at him for a few moments trying to let in all sink in. Finally with brows furrowed, he accused, "You think she's going to try it again?"

"I don't know House. There is always that chance. Things can be going fine with a failed suicide attemptee, and then one bad thing happens, and it's like their whole world collapses again. And between the alcohol and the drugs in your apartment, it would be like Disneyland for someone who was suicidal."

"Gee Jimmy, I had no idea,…maybe I should start charging admission and giving out hats!"

"House, I'm serious. Let's put the fact that she is going to be living with YOU and there are bound to be fights aside for now. Cameron has a hard path ahead of her. She needs to go to counseling; the sooner the better. She has a lot of demons she needs to confront. That won't be easy for her. She was ready to kill herself rather than face them once already. And your relationship is one of those demons…but she has others as she stated in her letter. And secondly, her leg may or may not come back. She may have to deal with the realization that she will be permanently crippled. And if that happens, watch out….because the same bullshyt you've said to her for the past three years is going to come right back to bite you in the ass! She's going to tell you that you deserve better. You're not as crippled as her - she'd only be tying you down."

"That's ridiculous. I love her," answered House.

"Is it? She tried telling you it was ridiculous for three years and you kept pushing her away."

"Fine! I see your point," submitted House.

"If her leg DOES start to come back, more than likely you're going to have another kind of problem on your hands……pain. Unbearable pain."

House whispered, "Her nerve endings…"

"Yep. If and when her paralysis starts to wear off, those nerve endings are going to slowly start to wake up. And they are going to be shooting agonizing darts of pain throughout her leg and foot. She's going to wish she was paralyzed all over again. She's going to want pain drugs. A lot of them. And then she'll want more."

"Jimmy, what am I going to do? I just got her back after almost losing her for good. I honestly think we have a chance at this. I love her. And for some reason I don't understand, she says she loves me. But there are so many obstacles standing in our way I hadn't even thought of. I guess I was too busy being….happy."

"House, you deserve to be happy, and so does Cameron. I just wanted you to be aware of some things to look for in her behavior patterns that should concern you. I'm going to be stopping in from time to time and of course I'm just a phone call away if you need me FOR ANYTHING! I'm sure Cuddy would come running too if you called."

House chuckled and said, "I don't know if that would be such a good idea yet. I don't think Cameron has really forgiven Cuddy entirely."

"But the last time I saw them together they were laughing together and sent me out of the room!"

"Well, apparently Cuddy was telling Cameron how she now owned my ass since she perjured herself in court. Apparently Cameron's response was something to the effect of 'you can own his ass at the hospital, but I better never catch your hands on it!'"

"Damn, House! I never realized Cameron had claws before. Nothin' sexier than a good ole cat fight!"

"Sure, easy for you to say. I can't even talk to my boss without Cameron being worried I'm going to her office to make out with her."

"Put yourself in her shoes House. Her and Cuddy use to be friends. What if you walked in to my office and caught me and Cam half naked, making out? You wouldn't be able to get it out of your mind would you? You might trust Cam again at some point, but you would NEVER trust me again…ever. Plus factor in that you and Cuddy had a past…no wonder Cameron can't handle it. Let me ask you something. Has she asked you if all these feelings you are having are just a 'reaction' to her suicide attempt?"

"Yea, how did you know?"

"Knowing Cameron as much as I do, and knowing the circumstances everything happened under….I can see how she would think that. She'll never be able to compete with Cuddy in her mind. You went to Cuddy after Cameron had been practically begging you for three years. Reasons be damned….that's all she sees. She's second choice. _She's your guilty choice."_

House slammed his cane on Wilson's desk and shouted, "It's NOT like that dammitt!"

"House, I know you and Cuddy are nothing more than friends. But I'm not the one you have to convince."

Tbc…

A/N: For those of you who are reading my rpf, chapter 6 has been posted on lj, GE still waiting for chapter 5.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 5****1**** : False Support**

House and Wilson were making their way down the hallway to go back to Cameron's room when they ran into Foreman and Chase.

House asked, "So, what was going on when you stopped by?"

Foreman replied, "Well, Cameron was happy to see us but I don't think the same can be said for Therapy Boy!"

"Yeah, he informed us we were severely limiting the progress of Cameron's rehabilitation by being there- what a blimey idiot," added Chase.

"So what did you guys do?" asked House.

The two mischievous doctors looked at each other and then back at House with shit-eatin' grins on their faces. Foreman answered, "Oh, we sat down and watched for twenty minutes citing that you wanted us to study how other departments of the hospital worked."

"Yeah, Foreman here even took notes! Looked professional and everything! Pissed him off even more," laughed Chase.

"Good job guys. I'll be in Cameron's room. Page me if something comes up."

House and Wilson continued on till they got to her room. As they stopped at the entrance of the room, they saw Cameron standing supported by her walker, but with Parker behind her. He had his arm encircling her waist for "support" as she would roll forward with the walker, apply the brakes, and then drag her body forward resting her weight on her left leg and foot.

When House saw Parker's arm around Cameron's waist, his entire body tensed. He started to raise his cane and step forward at the same time but he felt Jimmy's hand on his arm as if to keep him back. House looked back at him and saw an expression that read "Calm down. He's not out of line….yet."

Cameron and Parker, who were as of yet unaware they had visitors, both jumped when House said, "You know, only YOU could make a walker look sexy!"

"I bet you say that to all the little old ladies in walkers, don't ya stud?" asked Cameron as she turned her head around to look at House. As she did so, she got a hand cramp and let go of the right hand brake.

In what seemed like two seconds, the right side of the walker slid forward catching Cameron off guard. Parker who had his arm around her waist was too busy looking at House in disgust to realize his patient was in jeopardy and let her slide right out of his grasp as she fell to the floor.

Both House and Wilson could see what was happening at the same time as they heard the scream coming from Cameron as she fell. They both tried to get to her in time but of course the whole scene seemed to play out in what seemed like slow motion.

Cameron's head hit the hospital floor so hard, House cringed as he heard the thud coming around the bed. What he saw scared him to death. Cameron lay on the floor; her arms and legs twisted, and a small pool of blood under her temple.

Just as House and Wilson got to her, Parker knelt down and started to try and pick her up. House took the tip of his cane and shoved it against Parkers chest sending him sprawling back against the wall. "Don't touch her you idiot!" yelled House.

Wilson was checking for broken bones so House grabbed a gauze pad and knelt by Cameron's face. He grimaced thru his own pain of getting down on his knees on the hard tile, as he heard Cameron softly crying.

He took the gauze pad in his right hand and pressed it to Cameron's wound as best he could without moving her head or neck.

He whispered to Cameron, "It's gonna be alright baby. Just keep looking at me. That's right. I'm right here."

With his left hand he took his cell phone and called Foreman. When Foreman answered, House quickly ordered, "I need you and Chase in Cameron's room STAT with a neck brace and a gurney." Before Foreman could ask what had happened, House had hung up the phone. But Foreman could tell by the tone of House's voice, it wasn't good.

House looked up at Wilson when it looked like he was done with his cursory exam and didn't even have to ask.

Wilson answered House's unasked question, "I don't detect any broken bones. I think we should get a Cat-Scan of her neck just to make sure she didn't damage her cervical chord. And as hard as she hit I'm sure she at least has a concussion."

House looked down at a frightened Cameron and asked, "Allison, sweetheart…where do you hurt besides your head? Do you feel like you might have broke anything when you fell?"

"My neck hurts and my head. I'd love to be able to say my right leg hurts, but unfortunately I'm feeling no pain there whatsoever," cried Cameron.

House smiled at her and wiped the hair out of her eyes. He was on his third gauze pad to saturate with Allison's blood when Foreman and Chase came running in with the rolling gurney and the neck brace.

In unison they asked, "What the hell happened?"

They weren't prepared to see Cameron lying twisted on the floor in a puddle of blood at her head.

House started to open his mouth to explain but was cut off when Parker spoke up from the wall he was hugging. He accused, "I was working with Allison when Dr. House here distracted her and caused her to fall."

House saw red. He started to get to his feet. As he did this, Cameron jumped in and said, "No. My hand got a cramp in it and I let go of the brake. It's not House's fault."

House threw his cane on the bed and limped over to stand in front of Parker before Parker even realized what was happening. House took him by the lapels of his shirt and shoved him up against the wall till his feet were actually dangling.

"Listen to me you little bumbling piss-ant: Allison may have turned to look at me because I talked to her, but the reason the walker slipped out from her was because of her hand cramp. YOU were suppose to be supporting her. You had your arm around her waist for Christs sake! I guess if you weren't so busy groping her instead of doing your fucking job, you might have actually prevented her fall! And by the way, it's Dr. Cameron to you…NOT Allison. Now get the hell out of my sight before I shove my cane so far up you're ass, you'll be able to pull it out through your mouth!"

House let go of him and his feet hit the floor. As Parker quickly made his way out of the room, House yelled, "Oh by the way, we won't be needing your services any longer Mr. Parker. In fact, after I speak with Dr. Cuddy, I doubt the hospital will be needing your services."

Parker ran out of the room and down the hall. He stopped a few rooms down. He was beet red and breathing hard. This isn't over, he thought. This isn't over by a long shot. You may have won this battle Dr. House, but I shall win the war. And the winner of the war gets the prize. And what a lovely prize she'll make…

Back in Cameron's room, the four of them worked together to get the neck brace on her and turn her twisted body so that she was now lying straight on her back. House cleaned the head wound as best he could there. Put a new patch of gauze over it and then wrapped gauze around her head to keep it in place.

She had stopped crying and was now getting sleepy. House had to keep talking to her so that she stayed awake. They shoved a backboard under her and then lifted her onto the gurney. House grabbed his cane off the bed and the four of them wheeled her down to Radiology.

Tbc………


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 5****2****: Migraine Mama**

After spending a couple hours in Radiology getting cat-scans and x-rays to make sure Cameron hadn't damaged her neck or broken any bones, the four doctors wheeled her back to her room. She did have a concussion from her impact with the floor. But so far they had managed to keep her awake during the couple of hours they spent taking pictures of her.

While they had been down in Radiology, Cuddy had stopped in having heard about the incident in Cameron's room and her subsequent injury. All four of the guys let Cuddy know how creepy Parker had been, especially House and Wilson. House told her he wanted Parker gone. He was too busy trying to grope Cameron instead of doing his job. He told her straight up that he had a bad gut feeling about this guy from the get go, and that even if she didn't fire him, Allison would NOT be seeing him again. Cuddy told him to stop by the next day to help her document specific incidents for her paperwork and she would let him go.

Now Cameron and House laid in bed together; he was propped up against the headboard and she was leaning back on his chest, encased in his arms.

She had needed a couple stitches on her temple which House had put in himself. She just had a square bandage on her forehead now, but she had a hell of a headache.

House could tell by her fidgeting that she was in pain. "What hurts, sweetie?

"My head. I feel like it's going in to a migraine."

House kissed the top of her head softly and whispered, "I'm so sorry Allison. I just wish I could hold you in my arms and make all your hurt go away. I want to keep you safe from everyone and everything that might bring you pain."

Cameron snuggled deeper in his arms and whimpered, "Just don't ever leave me then."

"I'm right here. I promise I'm not going anywhere."

Cameron tried to lay back and relax but her head was just exploding. The light in the room was hurting her eyes even through her closed lids. The pain was so bad now she was getting nauseated.

"Greg. I don't feel…..good. I..I can't take the p..pain."

House sat up immediately while laying Cameron back against the cushions. Tears were dripping out of the corner of her eyes and she was ghostly pale.

"Greg, hand me…..gonna throw up."

House grabbed the plastic container off the bedside stand and quickly helped Cameron sit up. He handed her the container just as she lost the contents of her stomach. He held her hair back and gently rubbed her back to sooth her until she was done.

He asked, "OK for now?" and she nodded her head. He stood up and took the container from her, setting it on the bedside tray and moving it away from her. He then went to the bathroom and wet a washcloth and came back and sat down next to her. He wiped her face off with the cool cloth and gently lowered her back down to the pillows again.

"I'm going to call Wilson. He's going to have to give you something for the migraine and the nausea regardless of that concussion."

He flipped open his phone and called Wilson. When he answered, House said, "Jimmy, I need you to prescribe something for Allison. She's in terrible pain with a migraine and she just threw up from the nausea."

"I'll be right down," replied Wilson.

Wilson showed up within minutes. He took Cameron's vitals, checked her pupils, and went ahead and gave her 30 mg of Torodol, 30 mg of Reglan, 25 mg of Phenergan and 20mg of Benadryl.

She had fallen asleep shortly after getting her headache cocktail, safe in the arms of House. When she woke, she wondered how long she had been asleep. Her migraine and nausea were definitely better, but overall she was still extremely sore from her fall earlier that day. She turned to look at House but let out a small cry when her neck muscles sent a sharp pain through her spine.

House, who had been sleeping, immediately awoke with a start when he heard Cameron cry out in pain. "Ally, where's the pain?"

"Oh, this stupid neck!" she said as she rubbed the offending part of her body.

"First of all," House corrected her as he moved her hand away and replaced it with his, "this neck is not stupid. It's beautiful and delicious!" He planted two tender kisses on her neck and then started to gently massage her sore muscles, taking extra care not to use too much of his strength.

"Mmmmm. That feels good. Thank you."

House continued to gently massage her neck and shoulders as she rolled her head around enjoying the feel of his hands working out the soreness and the kinks in her muscles.

"Greg?"

"Yea, babe?"

"Do you think Wilson will still let me go home tomorrow like originally planned after what happened today?"

"I hope so," replied House, "I want to get you back to my apartment and settled in."

Cameron laid back against House's chest and he put his arms around her. His head was snuggled next to hers, cheek to cheek.

All of a sudden, Cameron asked, "Greg? How am I going to get any of my things from my apartment? It's on the second floor and there's no elevator. There is no way I can make it up there."

"Relax. I figured the earliest they would let you go would be tomorrow afternoon, so I thought you could make a list of what you need and where it's located, and I'll go in the morning and get your stuff."

"Oh, great. Now I get to send you on a scavenger hunt through my apartment looking for my undies and tampons!"

House chuckled and said, "Well, if you prefer, we could send Parker instead. I'm sure that would make his day."

House felt her stiffen immediately as she yelled, "That's not funny House! Don't even joke about him being anywhere near me EVER again. Do you understand? Do you?"

House let go of her at once and got out of the bed as fast as he could grabbing his cane on his way. He limped around to her side of the bed and looked at her. She had tears rolling down her cheeks and he was barely controlling his temper.

He paced back and forth a few times which did nothing but allow more steam to build up.

He finally stopped by her side and leaned in. He looked her straight in the eyes and in a frightening voice demanded, "Allison. I am not upset with YOU. But I need you to tell me RIGHT NOW, what did Parker do to you? Did he threaten you; did he….touch you? I have to meet with Cuddy to give her the documentation for his firing and I have to know the facts." He didn't want to tell her he also planned on killing the son of a bitch!

Tbc……


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53 : The Fall-Out**

"TELL ME ALLISON!"

"It doesn't matter."

"How can you say that? Of course it matters."

"You said it yourself; I'm not going to have him as a physical therapist anymore so it's a moot point!"

House was really worried why Allison wasn't telling him what had transpired. They had only been alone for two sessions; the third one he had attended to learn the exercises. House grabbed Allison's chin and turned her face to look at him.

"Ally. Please. Tell me."

Allison released a sigh of defeat as she looked off into the distance and started to tell her tale. She couldn't bear to look Greg in the eye as she related the story.

"On the very first session we had, he started it out in the main rehab area. But about half way through he moved me back to one of the private therapy rooms. He told me he needed to give me a deep tissue massage and he laid me on a table on my stomach. I looked back over my shoulder and I could see that he was massaging my right leg; I just couldn't feel it obviously. He was just very creepy about it."

"Then he started talking about how he had noticed me in the cafeteria months ago and that when my name came up on the therapy roster, he switched with some other guy so that he would get me as a patient. He told me he always dreamed of touching my legs and now he was living that dream. I got scared and told him you were my boyfriend but it's like he just wasn't listening."

"I asked him to stop. That he was making me uncomfortable. That's……that's when he freaked out on me. He pushed my head down onto the table by my neck and….well, he threatened me. I felt like I had no choice. When he knew I wasn't going to call out for help, he went back to the massage; only his hands….they...they went up my shorts and he was squeezing my ass. He started to put his fingers in my underpants but someone yelled out to him asking him where a piece of equipment was and he panicked."

"The next session you were with me so he couldn't do anything. But then, when he brought the walker up to the room he was really pissed off. He said he had been watching us earlier through the window while we were in bed together sleeping. Chase and Foreman interrupted him before he could do anything for awhile, but then they left. When they did, he said I needed to be taught whose woman I was. So instead of putting his arm around my waist on the outside of my gown…he slid it through the opening in the back and held on to my bare skin. Only then he inched his way up…until he...until he was touching my breasts. He heard your cane and your voice coming down the hall so he quickly moved his arm out to the outside of my gown. Then you know what happened from there."

House had been standing there, quietly watching Cameron describe her ordeal as tears fell down her cheeks. His hand was clenched around the handle of his cane so tightly that his skin looked almost see-through. His neck and face were flushed red from the anger he was trying to hold in for fear of losing it. His emotions were in such a turmoil right now he didn't know which way was up.

Finally, after no response from House, Cameron looked over at him and saw the anger barely being contained.

She whispered, "You wanted to know. Can we just drop it now? Please?"

She wasn't prepared for the outburst that followed:

"ARE YOU STILL ON MORPHINE?! OF COURSE WE CAN'T DROP IT! HOW COULD YOU LET HIM DO THOSE THINGS TO YOU AND NOT TELL ME? MAYBE WE SHOULD RUN ANOTHER CAT SCAN BECAUSE BRAIN DAMAGE IS THE ONLY FEASIBLE EXCUSE I CAN COME UP WITH THAT YOU'D LET A MAN SEXUALLY ABUSE YOU WHILE YOU DID NOTHING TO STOP IT!"

Cameron gasped in shock and couldn't hide the look of pain that crossed her face. House regretted the words as soon as they had come out of his mouth, but of course it was too late. Cameron looked as though he had physically struck her.

Tears ran from her eyes as she sobbed, "GET OUT! GET OUT OF HERE!" She was going into a full blown panic attack and couldn't even catch her breath. All she knew was the man she loved thought she was brain damaged.

House was frozen in a trance. He couldn't believe what he had just done, and he stood here now helpless as the woman he loved was losing control.

"SOMEBODY GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"

As it was, Wilson and some nurses had heard the yelling and had already started running toward Cameron's room. When Wilson entered he took one look at Cameron and yelled to the nurses to "hook her up to the monitors stat!"

Wilson looked at House and said, "You are obviously upsetting her. Get out. Now."

"Allison, you've got to relax. It's me, Jimmy."

The nurses gave each other curious glances but said nothing as they worked. Cameron was thrashing around, mumbling about "he doesn't understand" and "I've lost him".

Wilson looked up at the monitors. "Blood pressure is 143 over 110. Pulse is 139."

Cameron continued to sob turning her head from side to side. She turned to Wilson with sheer terror in her eyes and said "Jimmy, I couldn't tell him."

"Tell him what, Allison?"

"I couldn't tell him why!"

"Nurse, her stats aren't going down and she is still too upset. Give her 10 mg. of valium"

"Nooooooo" screamed Cameron.

Unbeknownst to everyone in Cameron's room, House was just around the door. He had been leaning up against the wall listening to everything that had been said so far. When he heard her scream 'No' and then heard the nurses talking about restraining her arms to give her the injection, he had had enough.

He limped in the room, looked at the nurses; gave them his best Housian Death Glare and snarled, "Both of you - Get out now."

They didn't even stick around to check with Wilson, they just took off. House lowered the bedrail on Cameron's bed as he leaned his cane up against the wall. He leaned over and took her into his arms and started stroking her back, whispering, "I'm so sorry Ally. I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry I yelled at you. Calm down for me, OK baby?"

He lifted her upper body as well as he could while trying to slide underneath her on the bed. Wilson, who was standing by watching this thinking it was worth a try to calm her down asked, "What are you trying to do? Hold her in your lap? I can move her legs for you."

House just nodded at him while he was still stroking Cam's hair and back and practically cooing in her ear to get her stats down. "It's OK Ally. He's never going to hurt you again. And I'm NOT mad at you. I swear. I'm sorry I got upset. Please forgive me."

He was gently rocking her back and forth as she cried now. Wilson didn't know what fully had gone on, but he had a pretty good idea based on what he had heard so far. He tried to be discreet and walked over to the medicine cabinet with the injection of valium just in case they still needed it. He was out of Allison's eyesight so if she wanted to talk to House she'd probably forget he was even still in the room.

As Cameron shed more tears, she clenched her fingers around House's collar and said, "Greg? I'm going to tell you why I didn't report Parker. How…how I could let someone touch…touch me like that. I'm not brain damaged."

"Ally, my God, I didn't mean that. I'm a stupid jerk. I was so upset that he had abused you I just couldn't deal with it. I'm so ashamed I took it out on you. I guess I just couldn't understand what could possibly have made you put up with his assaults. You've always been a fighter."

Allison burrowed her head deeper into Greg's neck as she whispered, "It was you."

"What?"

"The reason I couldn't tell you or anyone else for that matter is he threatened to harm you."

"But Ally, I can take care of myself….especially against some little pipsqueak like that!"

"Nooooo. You don't understand. When I told him to stop; that I'd have him fired; he said he heard the police were investigating you for drug abuse and drug dealing. He said if I didn't cooperate, he had information about your drug use that he could take to the police. I told him you were already freed and were coming in the next day. But he said it didn't matter. He said he had enough stuff on you they could add new charges and start over. I didn't know if he was right or not; all I knew was I couldn't take the chance of losing you. We got a second chance when I survived my suicide attempt, and then a third chance when you didn't have to go to jail."

"I couldn't take the chance we'd get a fourth one. After everything we've been through, I felt like it was going to be taken away from us before we really got a chance to get started. I couldn't let that happen. I'm sorry I disappointed you Greg."

When Allison didn't get a response from him, she dared to pull her head back and look up into his eyes. What she saw stunned her.

House sat there with his arms still enveloping Cameron, but he was looking straight ahead and tears were running freely down his face.

"Greg? Are you upset with me?"

House wiped at his tears and shook his head. His arms seemed to tighten their hold on her as he kissed the top of her head.

"No, baby. I'm not upset with you. I just can't believe you would put yourself through that to save _**me**_. I don't deserve you and I can never make it right. This is all my fault, not yours. Parker used my drug problems with Tritter to force you to stay silent about him assaulting you. How can I ever forgive myself for that? _How can you ever forgive me for that?"_

"Just tell me you still love me and that we're OK. Tell me you don't think of me as….."dirty"…since he had his paws on me. I love you Greg, but I feel like I'm waiting for the rug to be pulled out from under me. I feel like I'm on the verge of panic attacks all the time because of us finally being together is too good to be true. And I'm so afraid someone or something is going to make it all go away!"

"Sshhh. Ally,…I love you more now than I did before if that's even possible. I in NO WAY think of you as being _dirty_ or _tainted_ because of that asshole. As far as you being scared, I promise you we are going to make it through all of this…and we're going to make it _**together**_!"

The two laid there entwined in each other's arms, summoning strength from the other's presence. Neither had noticed that Wilson had quietly slipped out of the office fifteen minutes earlier when the conversation had gotten a little too personal.

As Wilson stood outside the glass window looking in on the couple, he hoped with all his might that his two friends could find some well deserved peace…at least for a little while.

TBC………


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: Rounding up the Boys

House woke up to a shooting pain in his right thigh. He felt like he was buried under something until he opened his eyes. Even with the pain, his moment of panic immediately turned to a feeling of warmth and comfort. He now realized why his thigh was killing him. They had both fallen asleep while he was still holding Cameron in his lap. He looked up at the clock and realized they had been in that position for over an hour and a half. The pressure on his right leg was just too much. He was going to have to slide out from under her somehow, but with his bad leg, and her paralyzed leg, he didn't see how he could do it, even if he woke her up. He was going to have to call for reinforcements. It was then that he noticed the death grip Cameron's hands still had on his shirt even while she slept. It was almost as if she was afraid he would slip away or disappear while she was sleeping. His heart broke at the sight of this beautiful woman who has had nothing but pain in her life and now clung to him as her life preserver.

He wish he knew a magic spell that could erase all her bad memories and exercise her demons. But he of all people knew that bad memories and demons were not easily disposed of. And there were no magic spells. But he had found something close; Allison Cameron. She had stuck around and fought him tooth and nail…continually chipping away at his protective walls until she could get inside and fight some of his demons for him. But look at what it had cost her.

He vowed then and there he would do the same for her. He would stay by her side and force HIS way in, to slay some of those demons causing her pain.

He slid out his cell phone and called his two other ducklings. He told them he needed them in Cameron's room again. After he hung up, he took out his bottle of Vicodin and dry swallowed 2 pills for the pain.

Within in a few minutes Foreman and Chase walked into Cameron's room and found her sleeping, lying across House's lap. They could tell by his face, it was causing him pain. They also noticed her hands were clutching his shirt as if in fear but neither mentioned it.

House whispered, "I need you two to pick her up carefully and lay her down straight as I slide out of bed…or at least try to. I don't know if this damn leg is going to work."

"On three. One,…two…WAIT!" House whispered again. "I'm going to wake her first. That prick, Parker assaulted her and I don't want her to wake up in a haze feeling men's hands on her and have her freak out." Both men immediately removed their hands from Cameron's body as if they had been burned. House could see anger in both their eyes and realized he had two more people besides Wilson who would protect Cameron if he wasn't around.

House leaned down, kissed Cameron on the top of her head and said, "Allison? Wake up. We need to move you Allison." He stroked the side of her face gently as he said this to coax her awake.

As Cameron awoke with a start, she clenched House's shirt tighter to make sure he was still with her. House placed his hands over hers and slowly disentangled them from his shirt, saying, "Ally, its ok, I'm right here. We just woke you up to move you. I need to get down to Cuddy's office before she leaves for the day to fill her in about Parker."

Upon hearing his name, Cameron grabbed House's shirt again and pleaded, "Please don't leave Greg. What if he comes back here while you're gone?"

The fear and desperation in her eyes made House want to kill Parker more now than ever. Apparently now that she had let 'the cat out of the bag', her emotions were now in control of the situation.

He enveloped her in his arms and said, "Ally, I promise; nothing or no-one is going to hurt you. I won't let it. But I have to go make sure that Cuddy can file those papers and Chase and Foreman have to come with me."

House's eyes met Chase and Foreman's above Ally's head in a silent acknowledgment of what House was really talking about.

House looked down into Cameron's eyes and said, "Ally, I'm going to have security come up here and stay with you while we are gone. Will you feel safe enough if I do that?"

She nodded her head, and House said, "That's my girl," as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Ten minutes later as security entered the room, they were just getting Cameron settled in from moving her off of House and getting him upright. His limp was much more pronounced and Cameron noticed it right away.

"Greg, I'm so sorry. You should have rolled me off you a long time ago."

"You needed your sleep. And the logistics are a little more complicated than that anyway. We may end up getting stranded in bed when we get home…

God Forbid!" House moved his eyebrows up and down in a teasing manner that made Cameron blush and had the other two ducklings rolling their eyes.

With security in place, House, Foreman and Chase left Cameron's room. They got to the elevator and stopped. Foreman looked at House and asked, "We're not going to Cuddy's office are we?"

"Nope."

Foreman just smirked.

"We're not?" asked Chase.

As they got on the elevator and House pushed the button with the tip of his cane, he shook his head and answered, "Oh Wombat, You have so much yet to learn young JEDI." The doors closed on an even more confused looking Chase, and a laughing Foreman.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

They walked off on the floor where the Physical Therapy Department was located. They entered the main rehab area and House immediately felt his anger start to boil to the surface again. He stopped at the first employee and asked, "Where is Parker?"

The employee seemed to cower under House's angry stare and stuttered, "He...he left t...today. Pac..packed his things an..and left."

House roared, "SON OF A B1TCH! Show me where his locker was…now, Man!"

The three of them followed the frightened man back to the employee locker room to a locker that still had a lock on it.

House turned to the man and said, "I thought you said he packed up and left?"

"He did. He was in..in quite a hu..hurry though. Seemed rather fra…frazzled. I saw him carry a box of..of his stuff out…he said he wouldn't be back."

House hadn't even seen Foreman disappear. But now he saw him return with a janitor holding a pair of bolt cutters.

Foreman pointed to the lock and said, "This one right here. Just don't touch the locker or lock with your hands. The police may need to get prints."

The janitor nodded and cut the combo lock with a snap of his cutters. Foreman pulled on a rubber glove from his pocket and pulled the lock from the door. He lifted the handle on the door and opened it wide.

All the men stood there with mouth agape. One man in particular felt his heart drop to the floor and a rage creep up from a depth he didn't even know existed. Taped to the interior of the locker and the door were pictures of Allison Cameron. Pictures of her in the cafeteria eating lunch; pictures of her in the lab working on cultures; pictures of her in various places outside the hospital such as the parking garage and the garden.

When House thought he could talk, he grabbed his cell phone and dialed Cuddy. When she answered he ordered, "Lock down the hospital. Tell security if they see Parker to restrain him. He's dangerous. I'm on my way to your office to explain. I've already got two security guards in Cameron's room. MAKE SURE THEY DON'T LEAVE THEIR POST!"

From the tone of his voice, Cuddy was afraid to ask but did anyway. " What the he11 is going on?"

"Lisa, just do it! The bastard sexually assaulted her. And from what we can tell from his locker, he's been stalking her for quite some time. Oh, and you better call the police to take pictures of this locker and try and get some prints."

"Shit! I'm on it House."

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Later that night, House laid next to a sleeping Cameron: his face burrowed in her neck and his arm thrown across her chest. He couldn't sleep for the events of the day kept playing over and over in his mind. Cameron had the blessing of been giving a sleeping pill to help her finally get some rest.

It had been a busy afternoon and early evening after they had discovered Parker had packed up and left. The police had come and taken statements from House, Wilson, Chase and Foreman. They had also taken pictures of Parker's locker and dusted for prints in case he was using a fake name or had a previous record. The security teams never found Parker. The security tape in the lobby showed him walking out the front door with his box about the same time the guys were taking Cameron down to Radiology for all her X-rays after her fall.

A little while later a female detective came and got a statement from Cameron. She had been so upset with him for getting the police involved. She was still worrying about HIS well-being after all she had been through. House kept telling her Parker's threat was bogus.

He was just taking advantage of the situation. He still hadn't told her about the pictures they found. She had been upset enough for one day. He just wanted to hold her in his arms and let her have a few hours of peace.

As House finally succumbed to his exhaustion, his mind wondered if he could finally take her home tomorrow: home to his place where he could love and protect her.

Tbc…


	55. Chapter 55

a/n: Hi Everyone: I will be going out of town until next Monday so this will be the last update until then. Take care and talk to you when I get back!

**Chapter 55: Demons**

"No. Please don't," Cameron cried. "Leave me alone!"

Cameron found herself on the floor of the hospital hallway. No one was around. The only light came from the emergency lights above certain doors. And it was deathly quiet.

There was one other person there with her though.

It was Parker.

She could see him at the end of the hall, walking out of the shadows. He had a maniacal sneer on his face and he was laughing softly.

"Where is everyone? Greg! Greg!" Cameron yelled. She started pulling herself along the floor with the use of her arms and her one good leg, but of course she saw he was quickly gaining on her. She was terrified. He wasn't laughing anymore.

The next thing she knew he was on her. He started to raise her hospital gown and that's when Cameron started screaming again and hitting him. She punched and slapped at him until finally he pinned her hands and arms above her head and his attack began.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3

House was lying on his side, cuddled up beside Cameron with his arm over her chest and his face buried in her neck. The faintest of smiles seemed to grace his face as he slept peacefully.

He wasn't sure what woke him up first: if he heard Cameron say something or he felt her move. As he raised his head trying to shake the grogginess out of it, he immediately knew something was wrong.

Cameron's head was thrashing from side to side and she was breathing so fast he thought she would surely start to hyperventilate. That's when he heard Cameron cry, "No. Please don't. Leave me alone."

House felt his gut twist when he heard the anguish in her voice. He knew she was dreaming about Parker.

He tried to wake her cautiously at first by just calling her name, "Ally! Baby, wake up. Honey, you're having a nightmare. Ally!"

"Where is everyone? Greg! Greg!"

His heart tore at the fact that he wasn't there in her dream to save her. He was more frantic now to wake her up. Despite the pain in his leg, he got to his knees beside her and grabbed her arms to shake her awake if he had to. He wasn't ready for what came next.

Cameron let out a blood curdling scream as she started flailing her arms around. When she screamed her eyes opened and they were filled with terror. She was still asleep and dreaming. House momentarily took his hands off her from the shock and the next thing he knew she punched him in the nose.

"That's it," House said as he pinned her arms above her head and straddled her. "Ally! Wake up!"

Just then Wilson, Chase and Foreman came running in from hearing her screams all the way down the hall. They all stopped at the entrance in shock because it looked like House was attacking her.

House was having a hard time controlling her without hurting her. He heard the guys come running in and turned to see them just standing there with their jaws on the floor.

"Don't just stand there you idiots! She's having a nightmare and I can't get her to wake up! A little help please?"

All three suddenly ran over to the head of the bed.

Foreman asked, "Have you tried slapping her awake?"

House whispered, "I can't."

All three simultaneously said, "Excuse me?"

House looked up and saw three very amused faces. "I said I can't hit her, alright."

Chase moved toward her face and said, "Heck, I'll do it ya wuss!"

House's hand shot out and grabbed Chase's hand as it was raising. Chase turned to look at House in shock as House said, "Lay ONE finger on her Wombat and I swear you will be the one lying in the hospital bed instead of her."

House let go of Chase's hand and turned to Wilson.

"Jimmy, you do it."

Wilson reached over and slapped Cameron on the cheek while calling out "Allison! Wake up. Cameron!" He slapped her once more and that seemed to do the trick.

All of a sudden, Cameron's eyes seemed to register that she was no longer being attacked by Parker, and that Greg was in fact above her, holding her arms. As soon as this happened he released her arms and she threw her upper body into his. He engulfed her in his arms as she sobbed; he stroked her hair trying to reassure her.

"You're ok now, baby. You're safe. It was just a bad dream."

House still held on to Cameron, straddling her hips, but Wilson could see he was in terrible pain from the position his leg had been in.

"House?" Wilson asked, "Can you even move your leg?"

House merely shook his head. "I just need to get back to lying on my side so I can hold her, and we'll be ok. I just don't think she's going to let go right now. She's stronger than she looks. Trust me."

They all looked at his nose with a combination of shock and amusement on their faces. Chase laughed, "You mean to tell me Cameron ……." However he was going to phrase it, he was immediately cut off by the Housian Death Glare directed his way. Once in a while, Chase did know when it was wise to shut his mouth.

House didn't want Cameron realizing she had hit him. If he could get off of her without killing himself or her, he could wipe off the blood he could tell was there and she'd be none the wiser. She sure didn't need to feel guilty about hitting him on top of everything else she was going through.

He looked down at the woman in this arms, clutching on to him for dear life. His shirt now soaked thru from her tears. He tilted her head up and looked into her troubled eyes.

"Ally. I need you to let go of me for like five seconds. Wilson has to help me down off this leg and then you can go right back to hanging on, OK? I'm not leaving, Ally. Do you understand that?"

She nodded yes. He gave her a smile and said, "That's my girl."

House laid her back against the pillows and assessed the situation. "Foreman, I need to switch sides so I'm resting on my left leg instead of my right which means we need to scoot Cameron over. When I hold on to Wilson and pull my leg over, you pick her up and scoot her to that side, OK?"

"Got it." Foreman moved to that side of the bed.

Chase moved around so he was in back of House to help move his leg. House said, "On three. One…two…three!"

House leaned on Wilson and tried to pull his right leg up and over Cameron but it was frozen in pain and numbness. Chase quickly grabbed his calf and pulled the leg up and over for him. At the same time, Foreman picked up Cameron and placed her on the opposite side of the bed.

Wilson helped House lower himself to the bed. Seeing just how much pain he was in, Wilson asked, "I know you're going to think _**you're**_ dreaming when you hear this,…but do you want a shot of something stronger than vicodin for your pain?"

House just smirked and replied, "No, I want to make sure I can wake easily if she needs me. Just hand me my pills, will ya? Thanks."

House looked at Foreman and Chase and said, "I want you two to take some stats on her. Her heart rate and breathing were sky rocketing during her nightmare. I want to make sure she's ok now."

As the guys distracted Cameron with taking her stats, House leaned over to Wilson and signaled for him to give him something he could wipe the blood off his nose with.

Just as House finished, Foreman said, "She'll be fine House. She just needs to rest."

"Good. You two can get back to your crossword puzzles then," House said with a smile.

Chase whined, "Yea right. Apparently Cuddy thinks we belong to the clinic full time now. That's where we were headed when we heard Cameron scream."

Wilson spoke up as the two doctors left the room. He said, "I think I'm going to let you two get some rest. You've both had an eventful morning. I'll be in my office if you need me."

"Thanks Jimmy," replied House.

House cradled Cameron in his arms and she put her head on his chest. Her left hand found the hem of his t-shirt and crawled up his chest underneath it. She stopped when her hand was splayed across his right nipple and chest hairs. She couldn't get close enough to him.

He tightened his hold on her in response. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not yet. Right now I just want you to hold me. I just want to forget about everyone and everything but you."

Cameron then added, "Do you want to tell me how you got a bloody nose?"

House smiled. "Not yet. Right now I just want to hold you….and help you forget about everyone and everything but US."

TBC………


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56: Freedom**

About an hour and a half later, House and Cameron were wakened by a nurse bringing in two breakfast trays. Wilson had told the kitchen to send up their trays late due to the excitement they had been thru earlier that morning.

House was the first to wake and just nodded at the nurse when she wheeled the meals next to his side of the bed. He looked down at the precious woman he was holding and hated to wake her; but he knew she needed to eat. And if all went well, they had a long day ahead of them.

He leaned down and kissed Cameron on the forehead. Her eyelids fluttered open and she smiled up in to his bright blue eyes.

"Mornin' Ally. I hope you're hungry."

House hit the button that made the head of the bed sit up straight and pulled the covered breakfast trays across their laps. He rested his hand on the cover and looked at Cameron and said, "Do you think it's safe to look?"

Cameron giggled and replied, "I figure if something jumps out at us, we should be able to fend it off between the two of us….go for it!"

"O.K. Get ready!" And with that House lifted the platter cover off the plate to reveal what could only be described as a mound of egg-type substance, two strips of nuclear fried bacon, two slices of cold, dry toast, and last but not least….a green banana.

Cameron cried, "Please, cover it back up! We have to get out of here today House!"

House covered the disgusting food and rolled it away from the bed. He swung his legs over the bed and with the help of his cane, gingerly stood up and walked to the side cabinet. He walked back to Cameron and handed her a pad of paper and a pen.

"Here. I'm going to try and rustle us up some better grub from the cafeteria. While I'm gone, start making a list of what you need me to pick up at your apartment and where exactly I might find it. After we eat I can go grab your stuff and stop off at my place to take a quick shower and change. When I come back…we're busting you out of here!"

"Greg?"

House looked at her and saw the fear returning. In a hospital full of people, she was afraid to be in the room by herself. If he ever got his hands on Parker he would make him pay dearly for everything he'd done to his Ally.

"Allison, I'll get one of the guys to come up and visit with you while I'm gone…how's that?"

"O.K."

Foreman had come up from Clinic duty to sit with Cameron while House went and got their breakfast. Upon seeing House return, Foreman met him in the hall.

House said, "Foreman, after we eat, I'm going to have to leave for a couple of hours to go pack some of Cameron's belongings and drop them off at my house and then I'm going to take a shower and change. But as you can see, she's too afraid to be left alone…and frankly, with him still on the loose I think it best if someone is with her at all times. While we eat, can you run it by Cuddy to see if she'll let you out of Clinic duty to sit up here with Cameron while I'm gone?"

"No problem," replied Foreman as he headed to the elevator to go back down to the clinic.

House entered Cameron's room with two coffees in a carry-out tray and a bag of goodies in one hand, cane in the other. "Breakfast is served, M'lady."

House saw that the obnoxious breakfast trays had been removed while he was gone so he set his treats on the rolling table sat down next to Cameron. He wheeled the cart over and handed her a coffee and then took the other for himself. He then opened the bag. He laid a napkin on the table in front of Cameron and one in front of himself.

"I wasn't sure what you were in the mood for, so I got a little bit of everything."

"Ok, I'm tempted, what do you have hidden in there?" asked Cameron.

"Let's see, I have a blueberry muffin. I have a glazed donut. I have a mixed fruit cup. I have a banana that is actually ripe, not to mention an apple. And oh yes, I have a cherry Danish."

As he mentioned each one he pulled it out of the bag and placed it on their table. He looked at Cameron and said, "ladies first."

Cameron licked her lips as she eyed the goodies and said, "how about we share?" We can split the muffin and Danish in half."

"Sounds good to me."

So the two went about delving into their breakfast. At one point, House looked down at Cameron and smirked.

"What?"

"You have cherry filling on your upper lip from the Danish."

Cameron reached for her napkin, but House said, "Here, allow me."

House leaned in and sucked the cherry filling off her lip causing both of them to moan slightly. He pulled away and they just stared into each others eyes for a few moments….lost.

All of a sudden, Cameron said, "I think you missed a spot."

House looked and said, "No, I got..."

Before he could finish the sentence Cameron stuck her finger in her Danish and plopped more filling on her lip.

House couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "Why Dr. Cameron, I do believe you did that with intent and forethought!"

"See, I knew they called you a genius for a reason!"

House chuckled and leaned in and took Cameron's lips in his, sucking the filling off in the process. He continued to reign kisses on her cheeks and jaw line and then down her neck. He sighed and pulled away.

"Allison, I could ravish you for breakfast right here, right now,…but I think we better go over that list so I can get these errands done and get back here to get you checked out or busted out – either way. All I know is we're not staying one more night."

TBC……


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57: Teddy Bears, Tigers, and Kittens, OH MY!**

"TAMPONS!" exclaimed House.

Cameron hit him in the arm and replied, "Well what do you expect? I WILL be needing them shortly…unless you plan on buying new furniture each month?"

House looked at her with a disgusting look on his face and cried, "Ewwwww! I can see it now. I better go through this list pretty carefully. You're going to turn my apartment into some girly frou-frou place! Next thing I know it will be filled with tampons, bubble bath and smelly candles. And I'm telling you right now, I draw the line at stuffed animals!"

"What do I need a stuffed animal for when I got my own teddy bear lying right next to me?" Cameron teased as she pinched House's cheek.

House reacted with faux indignation and said, "O.K., now you've gone too far woman! Prepare to pay the price!"

House leaned over, dropped the list he was looking at, and started tickling Cameron unmercifully. "No. Greg. Please."

Cameron continued laughing uncontrollably and thrashing around.

"Am I a teddy bear or a tiger? Come on?"

"Ok. Ok. You're not a teddy bear. You're a KITTEN!"

"Why I oughta….." House threatened as he laughed with her and continued to tickle her.

"EH HEM!"

Both House and Cameron stopped, and looked up like guilty 6 year olds having just been 'caught'. For there in the doorway to her room, stood James Wilson; hands on hips in his now famous 'Super Jim' pose.

"You know House, I prescribed BED REST for Dr. Cameron, NOT RECESS!" chastised Wilson in his most stern voice.

House and Cameron looked at each other, looked back at Wilson, then back at each other…and then burst out laughing.

Wilson shook his head and threw his hands in the air, muttering something neither one of them could quite make out, and started to walk away.

House yelled, "Hey Jimmy, hold up! I need to talk to you for a minute." He grabbed his cane and slid off the bed.

He turned around and immediately said, "Ally, I'm just going to be out in the hall. I'll be right back. If you need me, I can hear you yell for me, OK?"

Cameron nodded her agreement, even though her eyes conveyed her fear. House leant down and gave her a quick kiss before turning and limping as fast as he could to catch up to Wilson.

As House rounded the door into the hall, he saw that Wilson had in fact stopped when he had called to him and had been watching them thru the glass wall.

They both walked just past the glass wall so Cameron could not see them talking and stopped to talk. They both kept their voices down due to the topic.

Wilson looked at House with concern in his eyes and asked, "She's afraid to let you out of her sight isn't she?"

House sighed and answered, "Yes. I had to have Foreman come up and sit with her this morning while I went down and got us some edible breakfast from the cafeteria. I don't know how she'll get over this, Jimmy. I know she was assaulted, but she wasn't beaten or raped. God knows I'm not belittling what she went through. In fact I want to kill the S.O.B. for even putting his hands on her at all. It just seems like her reaction has been so much stronger than I would have thought."

"Well, you've got to understand that even though she is acting 'happy' and 'OK' while you are with her, two weeks ago she was lying dead in the ER from taking her own life. So you have all that emotional garbage; add to it the fact that when she woke up from the coma she had the bombshells waiting for her that you loved her, she couldn't speak, she couldn't walk, oh…and she wasn't dead. Then Parker comes along and adds his two cents worth in…Hell, I'm surprised Allison isn't up in the Psych ward right now. She's got one hell of a long road in front of her House. I sure hope you wait for her like she has waited for you."

House should have been mad at the last comment, but he knew Jimmy was right to say it. As for all the rest, House was feeling guilty that he hadn't put the puzzle pieces together that were right in front of him. When Wilson laid them all out in front of him like that, and he realized what she really had been through emotionally as well as physically in just two short weeks, it brought tears to his eyes. He quickly blinked them away.

"Jimmy, you have a problem with me taking her home this afternoon? I want to get her out of this hospital environment to somewhere where she might feel more protected and safe. Plus the food won't kill her."

"Did you get rid of all your vicodin?"

"I'm going to Ally's this morning to pick up some of her things, then I'm taking them to my apartment so I can shower and change. I figure I'll go thru and make sure all the medications are locked away in this cabinet I have."

Jim lowered his voice even more and said, "Don't forget to lock up razor blades (that is if you've ever used any). I know you keep a gun at work, do you have one at home as well?"

House was looking pale.

"House!"

"Yes. Yes I do. I'll lock it up as well. God, Jimmy. This all seems surreal. She seems fine now except for being afraid of Parker."

"I know House. Remember her letter. All that time she seemed fine then, too. Better safe then sorry."

"You're right," House said as he started to walk back towards Cameron's door. As an afterthought he stopped and turned back to his friend and yelled, "Hey Jimmy! I'm going to need help getting her home this afternoon. You up for cutting out early on a Friday?"

"Sure. I'll get all her discharge papers ready for around three."

House went back in to Cameron's room and paged Foreman. While he waited for him to show up, he sat next to the woman he would be living with at least for an indefinite amount of time while she recuperated.

"Ally, I'm going to leave as soon as Foreman gets up here. I'm going to go pick up your things first and take them to my apartment. While I'm there I'm going to shower and change and take care of a few things, so I should be back here in a couple of hours. If you need me, or get frightened, you can always call my cell phone, OK?"

"O.K."

"Now, if I'm a little late, don't panic because you do realize this is giving me full snooping access to your apartment, and that is one gift I don't plan on passing up on," House teased as he raised and lowered his eyebrows several times.

"OK smartass; just remember that what goes around comes around. And I'll be at you're apartment VERY shortly with a whole lotta time on my hands……"

House spotted Foreman walking towards the door, so he grunted, "Women!", and then leaned down and quickly kissed Cameron good-bye and then strode out without so much as another word.

Tbc…..

Next chapter: House gets to Cameron's apartment to find the items on the list, but finds more than he bargained for!


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58 – The Aftermath**

Greg House pulled up in front of Cameron's apartment and put a handicapped hang tag in the window. He had driven Wilson's car since the weather was getting worse and it would take too many trips back and forth on his motorcycle to get her stuff transferred over.

He got out and quickly had to body slam the door shut on the car. He limped to the elevator shaft, rain pelting him from every which direction. He thought to himself, Boy, it should would be nice if I was getting off work now, and just driving home to Ally. We could snuggle by the fire, order a pizza, drink some beers, and wait for the lights to go out so we could play 'Doctor'!

House was so caught up in his little fantasy; he didn't realize he was already standing outside of Cameron's door. He could tell it had been kicked in, but then the landlord or someone had tried to do a make-over job on the door and fix it probably the next day or so.

He took out the key Allison had given him from her purse and slowly slid it into the lock. He turned it gently until he felt it give and then turned the doorknob (he was being gentle since he didn't feel like putting the door back together at this point).

He got inside, turned around to lock the door, and that was when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. That's when he heard the noise.

But it was too late.

He turned quickly and stood down the barrel of a gun being held by that psychopath Parker!

The last thing he saw was the chamber of the gun clicking into place as an explosion of light was followed by complete darkness……

Tbc…


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59: The Aftermath**

**Oh Snap!** You guys are so gullible! You didn't really think I would shoot House…did ya? Couldn't resist putting that little teaser in. NO HATE MAIL, (Just wanted to see if you all were still paying attention…and from the tone of the reviews…I'd say you DEFINITELY are!) O.K….now here is the real chapter ; o ) Seriously, please stop hating me now. I didn't hurt House. It was sort of a Pre-Halloween trick.

**AS I SAID BEFORE: HERE IS THE REAL CHAPTER……**

Greg House pulled up in front of Cameron's apartment and put a handicapped hang tag in the window. He had driven Wilson's car since the weather was getting worse and it would take too many trips back and forth on his motorcycle to get her stuff transferred over.

He got out and quickly had to body slam the door shut on the car. He limped to the elevator shaft, rain pelting him from every which direction. He thought to himself, Boy, it should would be nice if I was getting off work now, and just driving home to Ally. We could snuggle by the fire, order a pizza, drink some beers, and wait for the lights to go out so we could play 'Doctor'!

House was so caught up in his little fantasy; he didn't realize he was already standing outside of Cameron's door. He could tell it had been kicked in, but then the landlord or someone had tried to do a make-over job on the door and fix it probably the next day or so.

He took out the key Allison had given him from her purse and slowly slid it into the lock. He turned it gently until he felt it give and then turned the doorknob (he was being gentle since he didn't feel like putting the door back together at this point).

He turned the living room and kitchen lights on so he could get a good view of the place and then proceeded to go into Allison's bedroom. He turned on the light and stopped dead in his tracks. He was totally unprepared for what he saw. Still strewn about the bed and the flooring was all the ripped open packaging from the paramedics who tried to stabilize Cameron that night they brought her in.

There were blood stains where the I.V.s were inserted in a hurry. Disposable gloves and used syringes tossed here and there. It was a mess.

He had a hard time fighting back the tears as he thought of his Cameron lying there not knowing whether to fight for every breath, or to just give in to the silent bliss. House shuddered suddenly as he realized standing there amongst the aftermath once again how close he came to losing her.

House made a mental note to himself to come back when he had the chance and clean all this up before she had a chance to see it. He was over the initial shock enough now to function, so he grabbed two duffle bags out of her closet and set them on her bed. He then retrieved her list and started playing 'scavenger hunt' with everything on the list.

He went over to the one dresser and pulled out the drawers looking for bras, underwear, socks, and sleepwear. He picked out one nightgown and pair of pajamas figuring she could choose between the two. For socks he just threw in about four or five different colored pairs. He saved the best for last in this dresser; Bras and panties. Of course, if it were up to him she could go commando for all he cared, but he knew she'd never go for it. So he picked up a pair of lacey thongs and gently caressed the fabric. As tempting as she would look in the thongs, he knew they would not be the most comfortable in her given situation so he opted for several pair of simple silk bikini bottoms. He then picked out some matching bras and threw all of this into the bag on the bed. The next items on the list were fairly easy as well. He packed a couple pairs of shorts for them to do physical therapy in, some sweat pants and some low rider jeans.

He picked up the empty duffle bag and the list and limped into the hallway. He stopped at the bathroom entrance. All of sudden in his mind he could hear the eerie twang of a Clint Eastwood western theme song. He pictured himself standing there in a dusty poncho, leather hat, and spurs. And a five o'clock shadow the ladies would kill to get next to. He puffed a couple times on his imaginary cigar and squinted his eyes against the glaring sun. He entered the swinging doors of the saloon and stood before his sworn enemy: Cameron's bathroom vanity. Not only was he up against the vanity that had a reputation of bringing a normal man down in seconds, but it was surrounded by friends. As far as the eye could see there were all types of girly items: shampoos, conditioners, shower gels, bubble bath, scented shaving crèmes, raspberry facial scrub, hair sprays, sculpting gels, make-up, perfume, scented body crèmes, body powders,…..MY God, I'm in Hell! thought House. He shook himself out of his Clint Eastwood vs. the enemy mode and started trying to find things that were on her list.

He was able to find her shampoo, conditioner and hairspray easily enough. Finding a hairbrush, comb, ponytail holders and clips took a little more work. He grabbed her one matching set of shower gel, moisturizer, body spray and perfume. He also threw in some other various toiletries Allison had put on the list.

Then it was time to find the all important Tampons! He went to the cupboard she said they would be in and opened it up. "Oh Shit!" he exclaimed out loud to no one! "You've got to be kidding me. Heavy Flow, Medium Flow, Light Flow, Easy Plastic applicator. Lord, it's like trying to pick out a pair of Prada pumps to go with their favorite dress or something."

House had had enough of "girlie" things, and the tampons threw him over the edge so he basically threw all the boxes in the bag and figured she could have her pick when the time came. He picked up the bag and carried it back into her bedroom to see where he was with the whole list.

It looked like all he had left to find was a sweater, her leather coat, and her sneakers. He walked back out to the front hall closet and found her leather coat, and also a nice chenille cardigan she could keep warm in. Of course he was thinking of other ways he could keep her warm that were much more to his liking.

He carried the items back into the bedroom with a smile on his face and laid them next to one of the bags. Now he only had to find her shoes. He started looking in her closet. Just as he spotted them, he heard a familiar knock at the front door.

House limped to the door to unlock it. As he opened it up, pointing his cane at the visitor's chest, "Are you stalking me again, Wilson?!?"

"Very funny House. I just came by to see if you needed help packing or loading up the car." House let him enter replying, "Far be it for me to turn down free help for the cripple."

"I just have one more item to pack and then we can load up," House said as they both started walking toward the bedroom. Suddenly House stopped dead in his tracks. He turned and looked at Wilson like he had committed some terrible sin.

"What?"

"I have YOUR car."

Wilson innocently asked, "…and your point is?"

"You DIDN'T."

Wilson smiled.

"No. No. You DID NOT touch my baby."

"What's the matter House? Does the idea threaten you of some other man riding your crotch rocket?"

"EEEWWWWWWW! That is just SO Wrong!"

"Well don't worry about it big guy. I had a cab drop me off!"

House let out a huge sigh of relief as the two entered Allison's bedroom. As House went over to pick up the shoes to pack them, Wilson spotted all the mess that was left from the paramedics.

"Oh Christ, House. I'm sorry," Wilson said as he ran his hand over his face and through his hair. "I totally forgot this place was still like this. I would have come over and cleaned it up so you didn't have to see it."

"I have to admit, it kind of knocked me on my ass at first. Just reminded me again of how close I came to losing her. I just have to make sure to come back and get this cleaned up so that SHE NEVER sees it."

"Don't even worry about it House. You'll have your hands full with Allison. I'll come by this weekend and clean everything up."

"Thanks Jimmy."

"House…..did you…"

"Spit it out Wilson…did I what?"

"Did you see the box on the nightstand while you were looking for things to pack?"

Both sets of eyes looked over to an old shoe box sitting next to her bed.

House said, "No, I didn't bother opening it. Is it something I should see?" House could tell by Jimmy's tone of voice that this box held something special. He just couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

Wilson picked up the box and said, "Let's go sit in the living room. I think you're about to be knocked on your ass again."

Tbc….

A/N: Am I forgiven?


	60. Chapter 60

a/n: Sorry for the delay. Here is the answer to the big question as to what is in the box! Only one chapter at a time from now on…more medical problems. The nurse called me today after my last round of tests and told me they had to send me to a surgeon because my gallbladder had to come out, plus I needed a cat scan on my liver because they saw something on it that looked like it could be cancer. She then had the nerve to tell me to have a nice day. I had to laugh. It was that, or cry. Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 60: Hidden Secrets**

House and Wilson sat down on the living room sofa with the shoe box in between them. Wilson was protecting the box with his hand like it was a treasure chest and was smiling at House in the oddest way.

House, feeling a little uncomfortable snarked, "Oh, please tell me those are nude pictures of Cameron in there from her college days! Maybe some cheerleader poses…!"

Suddenly the smile was wiped off Wilson's face and he yelled, "Dammit House! This is serious. When I show you what's in here don't you dare joke about its contents or I swear I will beat you within an inch of your life. Obviously this meant a lot to Allison."

"Jeez Jimmy. Just open the stupid thing and show me already!"

Wilson slowly lifted the lid off the box and House leaned in to look at what was inside. Wilson watched House to see what his reaction was.

House just stared at the contents for a moment with his mouth open. He finally mumbled, "I don't believe it. I can't believe she actually kept this stuff!"

House reached in and picked up a dried up corsage complete with faded ribbon and pin. He looked down at it, remembering their first 'official' date.

"I'm surprised she didn't burn this after the terrible things I said to her that night."

He laid it down on his thigh and reached in the box and pulled out a ticket stub. He smiled as he read it out loud, "Monster Truck Rally. That's when I introduced her to the Gravedigger!"

Wilson added, "There is another ticket stub in there as well…"

"What? Did you go through the whole box ya big Perv?"

"Actually, when Foreman and I found Allison that night, she was clutching the box and had some of the items laid out on the bed like she had been going through them one last time."

House's face reflected the hurt in his heart at these words. She had kept these little mementos of their "time" together if you could call it that, and then had gotten them out the night she had tried to kill herself.

He shook off the chill that ran through his body and picked up the next item. It was a ticket to the PPTH Poker Fundraiser. House brought the ticket up to his nose and inhaled. He could still smell her perfume she wore that night. He could also still see that fantastic red strapless gown she wore all night. God, she was absolutely breathtaking. When he turned around from the whiteboard and first caught sight of her, he totally forgot what he was even talking about. That was the first time he had seen a true look of self-confidence play across her face. She knew she had gotten to him that night.

He laid the ticket down and reached in the box. The next item he pulled out was a picture of himself. "I threw this damn thing out!"

"When was that taken of you?"

"Remember when that famous photographer was here and Cuddy went all psycho on us trying to use the mother as an incubator?"

"Yea."

"Well, the photographer kept snapping pictures of me and the ducklings. One day I walk into the office and find the three of them staring at something on the x-ray board, like it was a real anomaly or something. I sneak around the corner just as they say something to the effect of: 'It's amazing…it almost looks as if he's caring.' It was this picture of me. That's when I ripped the picture off the board and threw it in the trash."

Wilson took the picture from House and said, "Well, she MUST have gone back into your trash and retrieved it. Can't blame her really. It is a nice shot of you."

"You are such a girl, Wilson! Give me that!" House grabbed the picture back from Wilson and put it in his lap with the other trinkets.

House reached in and lifted out an empty perfume bottle. Alfred Sung's _Forever_.

Wilson asked, "What is that from?"

It was the first Christmas gift I ever bought her. It took me forever to figure out what she wore.

"How'd you figure it out without asking her?"

"Well of course I had the scent memorized; the time consuming part was going to the department store and sniffing about a hundred different bottles of that crap before I found her scent."

As House looked down at the empty bottle, his smile grew. "But it was worth it."

Wilson looked at House with a sappy look on his face and said, "You know, she treasured all these items House because they had a connection to you. She really has loved you all these years. I didn't have time to really think about it that night obviously – I just threw it all back in the box and set in on the table so we could work on Cameron. But then later I started thinking about it, even though I didn't know the exact significance of each piece….and I kept thinking what a lucky bas turd you are to have found someone who can love you with all their heart like that!"

House's eyes were starting to shine over as he gazed at the trinkets before him. He looked up at Wilson and choked out, "I know man. I don't deserve her. But I'm sure as hell going to try and keep her!"

Wilson's eyes were watering too so they both cleared their throat.

"Damn eyelash," House said as he dabbed at his eye.

"Yea, I know," agreed Wilson as he did the same.

House went to put the perfume bottle back in the box when he noticed an envelope that was leaned up against the front edge, hence why he didn't see it at first.

"What's this? It's addressed to me….Dr. House."

Wilson turned pale and warned, "House, that was NOT in this box the night I was here with Foreman…and Allison has obviously been at the hospital."

House's heart seemed to stop. It couldn't be. Please tell me he wasn't here in her apartment.

"Jimmy, you have any gloves on you?"

"Actually….I think I ….Yes!"

House put the gloves on and held the envelope up to the light. He could see there was indeed a piece of paper in there.

"Jimmy, go grab me a sharp knife from her kitchen. I want to open this as cleanly as possible so the police can possibly get some prints off of it."

After being handed a knife from Wilson, House slowly slit the envelope open. He pulled the letter out of the envelope and laid it flat on the coffee table so both he and Wilson could read it. House started to read it out loud:

Dear Dr. House:

I see you found Allison's shrine to you. Isn't that just touching!? It appears she's wanted you all these years. You – an old cripple. And you kept rejecting her until now. You're a pathetic fool!

Well you're too late Doc.

I bet you can't wait to feel her silken thighs wrapped around you. Just remember House, I FELT THEM FIRST!

This isn't over. You may have gotten me fired from the hospital, but I promise you….you won't keep me away from my Allison! You may have her temporarily – but she'll be MINE in the end, House!

P

Tbc……..


	61. Chapter 61

a/n: Greetings everyone: Sorry for the delay. First off, since I think I posted in most of my posting sites about my Gallbladder problems and my liver cancer tests I've been going through……Good news my liver is fine. No caner! No anything when they went back and did a more detailed look the second time around! Not So Good News My Gallbladder is not functioning properly (only at about 25). Now it's a matter of seeing whether or not I can withstand the surgery with all the other medical problems I have. (Long story). I do want to sincerely apologize in advance because the chapters are going to start coming much much slower. The morphine they have me on for other problems is seriously making it hard to function. I hope you stick with me and my stories!

Thanks Shippercrazed/FanFicCrazy

**Chapter 61: Preparations**

Previously……

After being handed a knife from Wilson, House slowly slit the envelope open. He pulled the letter out of the envelope and laid it flat on the coffee table so both he and Wilson could read it. House started to read it out loud:

**_Dear Dr. House:_**

**_I see you found Allison's shrine to you. Isn't that just touching!? It appears she's wanted you all these years. You – an old cripple. And you kept rejecting her until now. You're a pathetic fool!_**

**_Well you're too late Doc._**

**_I bet you can't wait to feel her silken thighs wrapped around you. Just remember House, I FELT THEM FIRST!_**

**_This isn't over. You may have gotten me fired from the hospital, but I promise you….you won't keep me away from my Allison! You may have her temporarily – but she'll be MINE in the end, House!_**

**_P_**

House felt the bile rising in his throat as he finished the letter. His hands were shaking. He knew this only because he could see the letter shaking. It was almost as if he was in a daze. All he could think of was Allie.

"House! House!"

House looked up at his friend who had his hand on his arm shaking him out of his trance.

"House, do you still have that detective's card on you?"

He carefully laid the letter on the coffee table while still wearing the gloves and then pulled out his wallet. He found the card the detective had given to him and handed it to Wilson, who already had his cell phone ready.

House said, "While you call him, I'm calling Foreman and Cuddy – have them put security back on Allison's room until I get there."

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Two hours later Wilson and House were at his apartment getting it ready for Cameron's arrival. They had waited earlier at Cameron's for the detectives to arrive and had given them their statements. House let them know that she would be getting discharged later that day and would be coming home to live with him. House and Wilson left the detectives there dusting for prints and looking for any other clues Parker may have left behind.

Cuddy and Foreman were informed of what had happened. Cuddy had two security guards posted at Cameron's room while Foreman and Chase took turns checking in on her. They were all given strict orders not to divulge anything to Cameron; House wanted to break the news to her himself.

Upon reaching his apartment, House took a quick shower and changed his clothes. Wilson noticed he had hardly said two words in the last two hours unless it was to the detectives.

"House, you O.k.?"

As House offered his friend a beer and popped one open for himself, he replied, "No. It's not fair. We've been through so much. _She's been through so much. _After nearly losing her for good, I got a second chance. WE got a second chance at what we've always wanted deep down. I never truly believed I could ever really have a chance at being……"

"Happy?" Wilson asked.

House looked at his friend and smirked. "Yea,…happy."

House continued, "But on top of all the physical and mental obstacles of her recovery that already stand in our way, now we have Therapy Boy who apparently didn't breast feed long enough or something, and now he's determined to screw up our lives! Allie can't take any more pressure right now. How do I tell her about the pictures in the locker and him being in her apartment?"

"Just be there for her. I think now that she has you, she'll have more strength than she even knows she has. Before she was lost."

"I hope you're right, Jimmy."

"Hey, while you were in the shower, I brought her suitcases inside. They are in the spare room for now. How about I help you suicide proof this apartment since I'm here."

"What do you suggest?"

"Well, I thought if you had a couple empty boxes, we could box up the booze and all the pills, except for a very small stash you can keep hidden. Then on the way back to the hospital, we can drop the boxes off at my place."

"O.K., let's get this show on the road. I want to get back to Allie as soon as possible. You take the booze and I'll take the pills. I believe all the scotch is in the cupboard above the sink. Beer is in the fridge, and so is the wine. I'll go grab you a box."

As Wilson started pulling the alcohol from the cupboards, House re-entered the kitchen with an empty box.

After setting the box down on the counter along with some packing tape and some scissors, House started going around his apartment to all his little hiding places and dumping his vicodin stashes into a big baggie: inside that spare blue set of salt and pepper shakers; the battery storage compartment of a flashlight; inside several empty film canisters; and one of those fake soup cans. He use to have a lot more on hand but since Tritter busted him and confiscated his first stash, he didn't keep that much on hand anymore. And he was certainly cleverer about hiding it this time as well.

After they had the booze and the drugs boxed up, Wilson asked House about razors. House informed Wilson he only had disposable razors and an electric razor on hand; no removable straight razor.

Wilson then looked at House and said, "Your gun is at work, right?"

"It's at work right now, but I'm actually going to bring it home. With that nut-job on the loose and coming after Allie, I'm going to make sure I can protect her while she is here!"

"Well, I can't say I blame you for feeling that way. Is there some place you can keep it though that you can get to it quickly if you need it, but that chances are Allison won't even know it's here?"

"Don't worry. I've got the perfect place."

"Well then; looks like we can go pick up Cameron and get her discharged. Did you want to tell her what is going on before you leave the hospital, or wait until you get home?"

"I think I'm going to wait until I get home. I just want to get her out of that damn hospital before she has another set-back. Since you're helping me bring her home, you might want to bring an injection filled with a sedative just in case she can't handle the news."

"No problem. I also need to fill some prescription for her. I'll get some syringes and sedatives in case she has more panic attacks or nightmares that get out of hand…and I think I'll prescribe some Darvocet for pain. She is going to be really sore at first trying to use the other muscles in her body to compensate for the one leg; I guess you would know that. Plus, more than likely, she's going to fall a few times – I know you think you can take care of her House, but it's all part of the process. It's going to happen. You can't be with her EVERY second of every day. And if I know her she isn't going to sit around on her sweet little ass for long. BUT YOU HAVE TO BE IN CHARGE of the pills. These are STRONG narcotics for her. On second thought……maybe I should get you _both_ a babysitter!"

"Oh, you're hilarious, Wilson! Can we go now? I want to get my girl back here and settled in before supper."

"You really like the sound of that, don't you?"

"What?"

"I've heard you refer to Cameron several times as 'your girl' now. Each time it seems to make you almost….giddy!"

"Ok. First of all, Gregory House, world renown diagnostician is NOT NOW, nor WILL EVER BE known as being 'giddy'!! But between you and me, you're right; I do like the sound of it. Now let's get the heck out of here! Oh, and one more thing Jimmy…."

"Yea."

"If y_**ou EVER use Ally and 'sweet little ass' again in the same sentence, you're going to be using the tip of my cane as a second tongue; message understood?"**_

Jimmy swallowed audibly at hearing the tone in his friend's voice as they walked to the car. Without so much as a sideways glance (mostly out of fear), Jimmy replied, "Message received and duly noted."

After dropping off the boxes at Jimmy's place, both doctors walked back into PPTH.

Wilson stopped on the first floor to get the release papers for Cameron to sign while House made his way straight to her room. Two security guards stood just outside the entrance.

House rushed in the room to find Cameron softly weeping into her pillow. At the sight of him, she called out his name and held out her arms. He didn't have to be asked twice. He sat on the edge of the bed and took her in his embrace.

Cameron cried, "I was so worried about you. You were gone so much longer than you had originally planned, and then the guards showed up again so I didn't know if you had had a run-in with Parker or if you had been hurt, or what was going on. No-one would tell me anything…"

"Shhhh….Baby, I'm alright. Everything is going to be fine. I'm sorry you got scared. I've got a lot to talk to you about, but first I want to pack you up and get you the hell out of here before anything else stops them from discharging you. I want you home and all to myself!"

With those words House crushed his lips to hers while exploring her mouth with his tongue. Her moan of satisfaction only enticed him further as his mouth slipped down her jaw line to her neck, all the while sucking and nipping. Cameron was running her fingers through his hair, when all of a sudden they heard a disgusted Australian accent say, "Oh, for the love of God!"

Both House and Cameron stopped and looked at the doorway where both Chase and Foreman stood. Chase looked like he was ready to blow chunks and Foreman was merely laughing.

House just looked at Chase with a cocky smile and said, "Close. Usually she either calls me House or Greg, but every once and a while she sneaks in an 'OH, GOD!"

Cameron, House and Foreman were laughing as Chase made his way back to diagnostics. "Well, I guess we know how to get rid of the Wombat if we want…," joked House.

Foreman asked, "So what's the scoop? She getting out of here finally?"

"Yes I AM thank you very much! Dr. House is taking me to his place where he plans on waiting on me hand and foot 24/7."

Foreman looked at her skeptically and said, "Riiiiight. Well, you've got my number as soon as you get hungry. Give me a call!" And with that, he walked off toward Diagnostics to check on Chase.

House and Cameron looked at each other.

House said, "I do believe I was just insulted!"

Cameron snaked her arms around his waist and confessed, "Personally, I couldn't care less if you couldn't boil water. I just want to lie down with you and not have to worry about some nurse coming in every twenty minutes to take my stats. I finally want to be alone with you."

They looked into each other's eyes. Without saying a word, they were communicating. Both felt the same way. They started kissing again.

It was just starting to get heated again when they heard, "Eh hem. Sorry to intrude." It was Wilson. Suddenly both House and Cameron started laughing without ever looking up or acknowledging him. God help the man if he didn't have those discharge papers with him.

TBC……


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62: Goodbyes and Idle Threats**

"Jimmy, you better have discharge papers with you!" House threatened as he raised his mouth from Cameron's neck.

"Well, if you two can bear to separate yourselves long enough so that I can get a signature from the lovely Dr. Cameron here, she can be on her way as soon as we get her all packed up and in the Wilson limousine."

"Thank God! Please hand me those papers and a pen!" replied Cameron.

House rolled out of bed carefully and kissed Allison quickly on the lips. "I need to go take care of a few things in the office before we take off and then I will be back to pack up all your belongings here. I also have to go let Cuddy know what's going on."

House had started to move away from the bed when Cameron asked, "Won't she see that I've been discharged when she gets the report?"

House was worried about the tone of voice he just heard coming from his 'angel'. "Yes. I suppose she would."

"And you two already discussed the fact that you would be taking two weeks off whenever I got discharged, right?"

At this point, Wilson was wishing he could just evaporate into thin air. He _**really**_ did not want to be in this room right now.

House looked at Cameron with compassion in his eyes instead of anger, which momentarily even surprised himself. He realized this just wasn't the case of a petty, jealous woman.

He had done this to her.

She was in a very fragile state of mind right now. And he had given her reason not to trust him around Cuddy (at least in her mind's eye). So if she didn't want him being around Cuddy, no matter how innocent the reason, he would have to deal with it.

"I'll tell ya what, I'll go do my stuff in the office and maybe Jim-bo here could be kind enough to go fill Cuddy in on what's happening….there are some things she needs to know about Parker too."

"What kind of things? Has something else happened," asked a worried Cameron.

"Well, I've got a few things to tell you when we get home, but not before….we're breaking out of here while we can!"

House looked at Jimmy and asked, "That ok with you on talking to Cuddy?"

"Sure, no problem. I'll do that and then meet you guys back here in say an hour."

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

The nurse had come in while everyone was gone and helped her get dressed into a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. House had put her socks and shoes on for her. An hour later Wilson entered Cameron's room to find House closing the lid on her suitcase.

Just as Wilson entered, so did Foreman and Chase.

House teased, "Well Daphne, looks like the whole Scooby gang is here now…and Shaggy brought your transportation!"

Chase just glared at House as he maneuvered the wheelchair up to the side of the bed and locked the wheels.

The "gang" got Cameron loaded up and met Wilson out front with his car. House and Wilson stood there arguing on the most efficient and safest way to transfer her into the front seat. Poor Cameron just looked up at both, bouncing her head back and forth from one to the other.

Finally Foreman had had enough. "You know, for being two of Princeton's 'Best and Brightest', you have **got** to be two of the dumbest white people I know…now get out of my way!" In one swoop Foreman leaned down, picked up Cameron out of the wheelchair and deposited her in the front seat. He then turned without saying a word and folded up the wheelchair and put it in the back seat next to the walker. He walked back up to Cameron and slipped her a piece of paper. "I was serious. When you get hungry or need something, call me."

Cameron gave him a hug and said, "Thank you Eric. I'll be fine. But I'll keep your number just in case!"

As Foreman turned to leave, he stopped by House and just looked at him for a moment. He finally said, "I've told you before about her….I don't care if you are my boss."

Wilson and Cameron tried to hide their grins at Foreman's attempts at "big brotherly protectiveness". House just gave him one of his classic "over exaggerated frightened" faces and replied quivering, "Yes Eric, I remember… ass-kickin!"

Without a glance back or any kind of response back, Foreman just walked back into the hospital.

House looked over at a grinning Wilson; made one of his mock tearful faces and said, "That almost brought a tear to me eye!" (_sniff_)

House looked up at Chase who had been standing there with his arms crossed, shaking his head at the whole scene.

"O.K. Wombat, you're next….goodbyes and idle threats; step right up!"

Chase ignored House as he walked by him and leaned down to hug Cameron goodbye. "You take care of yourself. If you need to talk or to just get away, you know I'm always here for you," Chase promised Cameron.

"Thanks Chase. Take care of my plants for me while I'm gone ok?"

"Sure."

Chase started to walk back into the hospital when House yelled out to him, "What? No idle threats to throw my way?"

"House, just shut up for once and take care of her, would you?!" And without giving House a chance to answer, he turned and walked back into the hospital.

With the goodbyes now done, House climbed into the back seat and Wilson climbed into the driver's seat after having fastened Cameron's seat belt. Of course, House supervised this very closely and told Jimmy when his touching was getting inappropriate. Cameron and Wilson just giggled which infuriated House even more, making him even more jealous.

**Finally**, after all this time; after all the sorrows, the tears and fears, they were finally headed home. Both House and Cameron felt like they could stand up to whatever might fall their way much better if they were away from the hospital, but more importantly, they were together.

Even though a long road lay ahead for them, each one had a smile on their face as Wilson's car pulled away from PPTH that late afternoon and headed towards House's place.

Tbc….


	63. Chapter 63

a/n: Sorry for the long delay again. To my Fox readers who are joining us on this site for the first time….Welcome! Now that I am updating only 2 sites instead of 3 and they are all on the same chapter (finally)…things should run more smoothly. Please enjoy, and then jot down your thoughts under comments/reply. Thanks.

**Chapter 63: The Homecoming**

"Wilson, you're never going to be able to parallel park this tank in front of my apartment," complained House on their fourth trip around the block looking for a parking space close enough to unload Cameron and her gear from the hospital.

"Well, where is your damn handicapped placard, House? There is a sweet disabled spot right on the corner by your place we could take IF someone had remembered to bring the placard!"

"The placard would be inside the glove compartment of my car which is at the shop. And before you get your panties in a twist Jimmy, the placard in question only allows the registered motor vehicle to which it is assigned to be parked in handicapped spaces."

"House that is complete hog wash and you know it," yelled Wilson in disbelief. "The placard says the person is disabled NOT THE CAR! What about people who don't own cars but are disabled and have different people drive them around? The placard moves with them from car to car to car!"

"You know, this would all be moot if you knew how to parallel park," snarked House.

"All I'm saying, is why didn't you bother to get a disabled placard for Cameron before she got discharged? All it takes is a signature from a doctor. And we all know just how good you are at forging signatures House; you wouldn't even have to use your own name! Heck, you could have used Cuddy's!"

Cameron, who had tried to remain silent up to this point, giggled out loud at this barb.

From the back seat, House warned, "Sure Cameron, take Jimmy's side. Just remember who'll be nursing you back to health. You always have a choice: I can be Mother Theresa or Nurse Ratchet!"

Cameron laughed, "O.k., O.k., I'll behave! Hey Jimmy! Hurry! There's a spot that just opened over there."

They pulled into a spot almost in front of House's place where Jimmy didn't have to parallel park. House got out and unlocked his front door as Jimmy set up and locked the wheelchair in place.

House came back and stood to the side of the chair as Jimmy leaned in and unfastened the seat belt around Cameron. "Ok, Allison, you ready? I'm going to try and pick you up just like Foreman put you in. I want you to put both your arms around my neck and hold on. On three. One, two, three."

He picked her up like he was carrying her across the threshold and started to transfer her into the chair. Allison said, "Jimmy, I hope you don't hurt your back lifting me this way."

House rolled his eyes and whined, "Please Ally, he's carried more brides across the threshold in this position than all then men in New Jersey combined! I'm sure he can handle your petite frame!"

Allison gave him a scolding look as Wilson just shook his head and called him an "ass" under his breath.

House lifted the right leg support on the chair and strapped Cameron's leg on to it. Wilson released the locks and wheeled her into House's apartment having to only dip her back once for the one step outside by the front door. House followed his two best friends into his living room.

House and Wilson watched Cameron as she looked around and inhaled. She said, "It smells like old pizza and dirty laundry."

Wilson looked over at House embarrassingly. House explained, "Well,…uh…I've been at the hospital so much with you I haven't had much time to clean or do laundry…sorry about that."

Cameron looked up at him and had tears in her eyes. She said, "No, I'm not complaining. I know it sounds weird…but,…I love it….I…excuse me for a minute."

House and Wilson watched as Cameron struggled to wheel herself down the hall to the darkened bedroom. House went to follow but Wilson put his arm on his shoulder and said, "Give her a minute; then go talk to her."

Wilson brought her walker in, as well as her personal belongings from the stay in the hospital. He quickly went over the medication with House and told him to be sure to keep it put away.

"I'm going to head out and give you two some time together. You planning on telling her about Parker tonight?" asked Wilson in a lowered voice.

"Honestly, I don't know when to tell her. All I know is she has the right and the need to know. I think I might give her one night of peace and tell her in the morning."

"Well, if you need me, call me."

As Wilson was half way out the door, House yelled, "Hey Jimmy! Thanks for everything." Wilson just nodded and walked through the door and shut it.

House quietly walked towards his bedroom. It was still dark. "Ally, I'm going to turn the light on." He flipped the wall switch on, illuminating the room in a soft glow. Her back was to him, her chair facing his bed; so he walked over and sat in front of her.

He took her hands in his and brought them to his lips for a kiss. He could tell she had been crying.

"Talk to me Ally."

"It's nothing really." As a few more tears slipped down her cheeks.

He leaned over and wiped the tears from her face and then tipped her chin up so that she was looking straight at him.

"Ally….since when does left over pizza and the smell of dirty laundry make you cry? I mean, I can understand a dirty centrifuge….but pizza and laundry?"

Cameron's small grin turned into a smile at the mention of their moment together at the dirty centrifuge.

"That's my girl. I knew there had to be a smile in there somewhere."

"Greg, I wasn't trying to embarrass you. After smelling disinfectant the whole time I was in the hospital, the smells of 'home' were wonderful…even if it was dirty laundry and pizza that I don't even want to know the age of. I guess it made me realize how lucky I am to even have the chance to smell those things again. I should be dead. I sure as heck shouldn't be here in the apartment of the man I've been in love with for all these years who told me to my face he didn't like me. Sometimes it's just so hard to wrap my brain around what's happened. I'm so scared Greg. I'm so scared I'm still in a coma or something and all this wonderful part with you isn't really happening. How long am I going to feel that way? Will it ever stop? Will I ever truly believe that this is happening? Because I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you."

"Whoa…hold on just a second. I can understand you feeling like it's a dream or that you're in a coma. Now that I've taken my head out of my ass and we're together, it seems like it's almost too good to be true to me also. But I don't know where you get off thinking you don't deserve it or ME. That is just so ludicrous."

"Greg, I don't deserve you. You should be ashamed of me. I gave up. I should have been stronger. I let you and everyone else I know down."

Tears were falling from House's eyes now as he released her leg and her waist belt. He stood up and placed her right leg so it was off the leg rest. Without warning he picked her up and swung her over in one movement so she landed on his lap.

"Now you listen to me Allison Cameron. I don't _**ever**_ want to hear any more of that bullshit from you about giving up and letting people down. _**I let you**_ _**down, baby. I let you down.**_ You needed me, and I kept pushing you away. I may as well have put those pills down your throat Ally. Don't you ever think you don't deserve me. To this day I don't understand what you see in me, but I'm going to cherish the fact that you love me even though I don't deserve you. _**I love you Ally and we're going to make it through this; together**_.

Both House and Cameron laid over on their sides to rest in each other's arms for a while. It felt good to be 'home', and together at last. But both realized a far road laid ahead as they drifted off to sleep. With their arms around the other, neither seemed to mind.

Tbc…


	64. Chapter 64

a/n: Hi everyone. Here is another chapter of Desperation. Just wanted to remind everyone that I don't own House, Cameron, or any of the other characters from the television show. If I DID own House/Hugh, that poor man would never know what hit him! I'd also like to thank someone I haven't thanked in quite a while…my WONDERFUL beta, daisyb10. She is also my fill-in muse, my computer specialist, my late night on-line co-Hugh drooler, my unpaid psychiatrist, but most of all, she is my friend. Thanks Babe!

**Chapter 64: Parker, Pictures and Picasso**

"Greg."

"Greg!" Nudge.

It had been about an hour since they had arrived home and lay down in the bedroom and fallen asleep. But now Cameron really needed to use the bathroom and there was no way she could untangle her body from his, get into her chair and get onto the toilet without his help. He wasn't responding to her calling his name or nudging him. There was no alternative. She tried to get as close to his ear as she possibly could; took a deep breath and yelled in her best Cuddy voice: "HOUSE! CLINIC, NOW!"

House immediately jumped and opened his eyes looking around for the offending voice. He then realized where he was and who must have screamed that horrid command.

"What's the matter with you? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Cameron looked at him and giggled and said, "No, but you didn't answer when I called or moved when I nudged you, so I had to think of something that would get your attention."

House grinned as he stretched his arms above his head and said, "Well, congratulations, it worked. Did you need something?"

Suddenly Cameron looked down and House could see a pink tint cover her cheeks. "I….I need to use the restroom, Greg. I'm sorry I had to wake you."

"Don't be silly," House said as he carefully untangled their limbs and sat up. He stood and helped her to a sitting position, and then transferred her into her chair. _**Damn leg. I wish I could just pick her up in my arms and carry her in there like a normal man. **_He wheeled the chair into the bathroom next to the toilet and locked the brakes down.

"OK Ally, I'm going to stand you up and swing you over so you are standing in front of the toilet. Make sure you hold on to me with both arms. I'll pull your pants down and then you can do your thing."

Cameron was still looking down when she said, "This is so humiliating."

House knew she was embarrassed mostly about him seeing her naked, but he hoped that would disappear quickly. He tried to lighten the mood by saying, "Hey, if you're embarrassed about me seeing that cute little butt of yours, when it's bath time I can always strip down to my birthday suit. That way we'll be dressed the same, O.k.? I have no problem with that!"

Cameron finally looked up and smiled. "You're a goofball, you know that?"

"I've been called worse, Sweetcheeks!"

Later that evening Cameron sat on the couch as House paid the delivery guy for the pizza. Having survived the bathroom test, they decided to get some delivery since House had told Cameron they needed to have a talk.

"Ally, what do you want to drink with your pizza?," asked House.

Ally replied, "I think I'll have a cola, thanks."

He grabbed a cola and a beer and brought them over with the pizza. He set the pizza on the coffee table and opened the lid.

"Oh my God! Just give me a few moments alone with this wonderful masterpiece of art!"

House looked at Cameron who had her nose in the air inhaling the scent of the pizza with her eyes closed. She had the biggest smile on her face. He chuckled and said, "Now who's being a goofball?"

"No seriously, now I know what all our patients are complaining about when they don't touch their hospital meals. I mean I don't think our cafeteria food is anything to write home about, but the food they serve the patients is just down right nasty."

"Well, then by all means, let's get some of this Picasso Pizza in you A.S.A.P.!"

Not much was said for the next fifteen minutes as the two doctors devoured the pizza that once graced his coffee table. While Cameron relaxed and let her meal settle, House agonized over the discussion they were about to have. The time had come to tell her about Parker.

House scooted closer to Cameron and put his arm around her shoulder. As she looked up at him and smiled, he rested his other hand over his.

"Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to have a discussion about something and I need you to promise me that you will try not to get upset. I don't want you to hyperventilate, or have to give you a shot to calm you down."

It killed House to see the worry etch its way across Cameron's face. "What is it? What's wrong Greg? Please just tell me!"

His arm instinctively tightened around her shoulder. "Ally, there are a couple of details about Parker which we didn't tell you because we didn't want to risk you getting worse and having to stay longer at the hospital."

Cameron's voice was so low House could hardly hear her when she asked, "What could be worse that what I already know?"

"Well, for one, after you first told me about what happened and I said that the boys and I were going down to Cuddy's office…….that wasn't exactly true. We went straight down to Physical Therapy so we could beat the shit out of Parker and then turn him over to the Police. But when we got there they said he had packed up and left earlier. We broke into his locker and he had taken everything except for a certain collection."

House looked at her apologetically and explained, "Parker had a shrine to you in his locker. He had pictures of you taped all over the inside of his locker."

House stopped temporarily as he heard Cameron gasp in horror at what he had just told her. She just looked up at him with an expression of fear, anger, and disgust.

"I don't understand," Cameron whispered. "Where would he get pictures of me?"

"Baby, he must have followed you around at work. There were pictures of you in the cafeteria, in the lab, and while you were working in the Clinic. _Hell, that man__spent less time at his job than me_!" House threw in the little teaser to see if he could lighten the quickly declining mood, but to no avail.

All of a sudden, Cameron looked up to House in a total panic and asked, "Do you think he might have followed me to my apartment to take pictures of me going to and from my car? Cause that would mean he's knows where I live!"

House decided to just rip the band aid off. He pulled her closely to his chest and said, "Ally, I know this is going to be hard to digest…..but…..he's been in your apartment."

As soon as the words passed his lips, he wished he could take them back. He felt her stiffen and tense and then start shaking violently. He turned a little in his seat so that he could pull her even closer into his chest while stroking her hair and rubbing circles in her back as the tears fell. When he saw his Ally all broken like this, he just wanted to kill Parker with his bare hands.

Without lifting her face from the security of House's neck, Cameron asked, "How do you know? What did he do….?"

"When Wilson and I went to pack up some of your things……" _**Oh shit! Now I'm going to have to tell her about us snooping through her memorabilia box. Great planning Genius!**_ "We …ah….found your memorabilia box.

Cameron looked at him betrayed and pleaded, "You didn't?"

"I'm so sorry Al. I couldn't help it. Wilson saw the momentos. Apparently they were spread out on the bed like you had been looking at them. He wanted me to see them so I could see how much I meant to you, which in turn made me realized how much more you meant to me; if that's even possible."

Cameron seemed to realize that Greg looking thru her little "shrine" to him was not really the biggest thing she had to worry about at the moment. She quickly gave his hand a squeeze and looked him in the eye a certain way; which in their silent communication meant that he could relax; she wasn't upset about him going through her stuff.

"Greg, I'm confused. How did finding my box lead you to believe that Parker had been there in my apartment?"

"In the bottom of the box there was an envelope addressed to me. It was a letter from Parker."

"Oh my God. What did it say?"

House could see the panic was really starting to settle in now, but he also knew she would not give up until she knew what was in the letter.

"Ally, let's just leave it that it was a threatening letter that mostly kept telling me how he got to touch you first, and that I may have won this battle, but the war isn't over……or some bullshit like that. The police have the letter now but are supposed to be giving us a copy back. Jimmy and I called the detectives right away and they dusted your apartment, took the letter, and said it was good you were staying with me for the duration."

House looked down because he could feel Cameron shaking again. In fact, she looked like she wasn't even listening to him; like she was in shock. He quickly knelt in front of her, despite the pain in his leg. He started taking her pulse, looking at her pupils, etc,.

"Ally! Talk to me, Ally. Come on, Baby. Snap out of it," House yelled as he gently shook Cameron by the shoulders.

She seemed to respond, and through the tears she looked at him and pleaded, "Just make this all go away, please!"

House leaned forward and kissed each tear stained cheek, and then kissed here lips. "I'll tell ya what. You need to relax and be pampered for a little while. What do you say to a nice long bubble bath?"

Cameron smiled and said, "Actually, that sounds really nice."

House stood slowly and limped toward his bedroom. He yelled back, "Sit tight. Just let me got get us both a change of clothes."

Cameron's eyes popped open wide and she whispered to herself, "_**Both**_?"

Tbc…


	65. Chapter 65

To all of my readers on all the different websites: I'm Baaaaack! My sincerest apologies for not updating in so long. Things have been crazy and my muse decided to hop a bus for who knows where. Plus as some of you know, my father suffered a near fatal heart attack not too long ago but is doing much better now. Thanks for your thoughts and prayers. I have been working on this chapter on and off for what seems an eternity. As I post this, I feel like I'm announcing the birth of my child (at least it feels like I went through 9 months of writing and labor to get to this point!) Anyway, I hope to get back on track now and be updating Desperation alternating with my rpf, Destiny's Soul Mates. By the way, without this author's note…my chapter was over 3000 words! Then my beta got ahold of it. Bless her beautiful heart. As always, I couldn't do it without Daisyb10! Please enjoy everyone…..

**Chapter 65: Rub-a-Dub-Luv**

_**What on earth is taking Greg**__**so long? **_

Cameron looked at her watch. House had been in the bathroom for over twenty minutes tinkling with all kinds of items and running the bath water. He came in and out of the bathroom several times: once to get something out of the spare room, and twice to get things out of his bedroom and linen closet.

_**Now that the moment is actually here, how am I going to actually do this? How can I let him see me completely naked PLUS help me take a bath!?!**_

Just then House limped into the living room and leaned down over Cameron, kissed her on the neck and asked, "You ready, Babe? I've got everything set up. We just need to stop by the spare room so you can pick out some fresh clothes to wear.

He wheeled her into the spare bedroom where Wilson had put her belongings. With her guidance, House went through her suitcase and pulled a clean pair of panties and a nightgown out and placed them in her lap. He then picked up a stack of CDs she had requested and said, "This is your night for pampering and relaxation so YOU get to pick the music. Choose wisely young Grasshopper!" House held the box in front of her so she could read the titles.

"If I pick the one I want, you have to promise not to snark about my choice the entire time, OK?"

House grinned slightly and replied, "Ah, young Grasshopper knows me a little too well. Do not fear. Pick."

Cameron scanned the titles held before her, and holding her breath she pointed and said, "This one please."

House pretended not to even glance at the cover of the CD as he placed it in Cameron's lap and put the others back in the box. Inside, he was cringing. But this was for Cameron ….he could live through one CD.

As House pushed her into the bathroom, Cameron was overwhelmed by the sight and smell of about a dozen candles burning softly and a glorious, steaming bath, complete with bubbles!

"Greg! You didn't have to go to all this trouble!"

"I wanted to. You deserve some pampering after all you've been through."

Cameron put her hand on top of his and said, "Thank you"

Surprisingly to Cameron, House did something completely out of character for him. He knelt down, despite the pain in his leg, kissed her on the lips and answered, "Thank _**You**_ for giving _**Us **_another chance!"

She leaned in and kissed him passionately for a moment. When she broke the kiss and backed away, he could see the love shining in her eyes.

A big smile graced his face as he said, "Ok. Time to get you into this tub. I'll help you get in first, and then I'll climb in behind you." House stood up with a slight groan and noticed that Cameron was looking uneasy.

House brought her to a standing position using the lift procedure they had established. He held her waist as she grasped the side of the shower chair Wilson had stood beside the tub, then unlocked the wheels on the chair and pushed it away from them. He then brought his body up behind hers and burrowed his face in the crook of her neck. He moaned with contentment but could tell right away that Cameron was tense. House started to kiss up and down her jaw and throat, tasting her sweet, sensitive skin. He nibbled on her ear and whispered, "Allie, I know you're nervous…..I promise we'll go only as far as you want to go tonight. I want to help you relax sweetheart."

Allison curved her arm back up and around Greg's face, "I'm just nervous about needing help getting undressed. I haven't quite accepted the whole disability thing yet."

House slipped his arms loosely around her waist, as his lips trailed from one shoulder, over her back, to the next. They resumed their delicious snacking on her neck as his hand slowly moved up her body. He unbuttoned her blouse as he went, while whispering reassuring words into her ear. House stopped when he heard Cameron gasp as his hands brushed her breasts. As soon as he realized it was a gasp of pleasure he continued with his ministrations.

Cameron felt her center warm from his light touches and his seductive words and leaned her head back on his shoulder. When he got the last button undone and his hand finally met the flesh under her breast, Cameron cried out, "Greg! You're making me light headed already. We better get in the tub."

"O.k. Sweetheart," House replied, and quickly took his own shirt.

"Allie, I'm going to take your blouse off now, O.K.?" Upon seeing her nod her head yes, House slid her blouse tenderly down her shoulders, resisting the urge to caress and taste the silky skin.

He laid the shirt across the hamper next to his and then turned his attention back to Cameron. He dropped a solitary kiss on her back as he unhooked her bra and then slid the straps down her arms, flinging the bra to the floor. While still standing from behind her, House guided his hands around her waist to the band of her sweatpants.

As he slowly started to slide them down her slender hips, he said, "Allie, don't forget to hold on to the shower chair for support." As she did so, he knelt down on one knee to remove her pants. Without getting up, he reached up and tenderly brought the last barrier down off Cameron's body.

Standing there, being undressed by House was almost more than Cameron could take. His hands were so tender and gentle,…and yet, at the same time she felt as though he were a jungle tiger, merely playing with his prey before devouring it. The thought didn't scare her; to the contrary, it left her feeling totally alive and gasping for air.

House stood back up behind Cameron. The only clothing between the two now were his jeans and his boxers. He hadn't really taken a full look at her. He didn't want to embarrass her and figured they had plenty of time to explore each other's bodies. He wanted to make her as comfortable as possible. He kissed her neck and whispered into her ear, "You are so beautiful. So exquisite."

"Kiss me Greg," whispered Allie.

House moved around to the front of her and placed one hand on her waist to support her bad leg and brought her mouth crashing to his with the other. House moaned. Cameron whimpered.

When House finally broke the kiss for some much need oxygen, he quipped, "It's a good thing I ran extra hot water in this tub because I had a feeling it would be a while before we actually got in it. Are you ready?"

Just as House was going to lean down to lift Cameron over the side of the tub she yelled, "Greg wait! Aren't you still a little over dressed for the occasion?"

He looked down at himself and shook his head. He answered, "Damn woman, you do rattle my brain. No one else has this affect on me!" House smirked at Cameron and then opened the fly on his jeans and pulled the jeans and boxers to the floor in one simultaneous movement.

He stepped out of his clothes and turned back to pick Cameron up. As he turned, he caught her checking him out in his newly exposed birthday suit, which brought the most delicious color of strawberries to her already glowing cheeks. With a knowing grin, he carefully picked Cameron up and placed her in the middle of the tub.

As House lowered himself into the tub, he spread his legs so that he straddled her body. He lay back against the porcelain and reached to pull her back as well.

"Lie back and relax Allie," House suggested as his hands pressed her shoulders backwards until she lay against his skin. Cameron let out a sigh as their bodies touched. The feeling of finally being settled between his legs in a steamy, bubble filled bath was overwhelming. As far as she was concerned, she could lie here forever.

All of a sudden Cameron asked, "Hey Greg! Where's my music you promised me?"

House rolled his eyes.

"And don't roll your eyes either," Allie snarked. "I have eyes in the back of my head, just so you know.!"

House just chuckled and said, "I know. I promised you your music and _**I always deliver my dear!" **_ He reached over to the chair he had set next to the tub and pushed the play button on a battery-operated stereo.

Much to Cameron's delight, something that Greg House M.D. swore would never happen in his lifetime happened; The sultry and sometimes whimsical sounds of the one and only Barry Manillow flooded his apartment.

Just as Allie began humming along to "Mandy", House looked toward the bathroom door and yelled sympathetically, "Sorry, Steve!" House heard Steve's wheel squeaking a moment later. He didn't know if he was responding to his Master's call, or if he was merely trying to run and escape.

"Ouch! What'dya do that for?" House asked as he overdramatized rubbing his ribs where Cameron had just jabbed him.

"You promised me you wouldn't snark about my choice in music."

"I'm not. I'm merely telling the little guy out there I'm sorry he has to be a captive audience to it as well."

Both of them laughed as Cameron splashed some water back at House and he tightened his arms around her. The laughter soon turned to groans as both felt his growing desire being pressed up between their bodies.

Cameron laid her head back on House's shoulder and whispered, "Help me with my bath?"

"My pleasure."

He leaned down and captured her lips with his, softly at first. Then his hand reached up to hold her chin as his tongue sought entrance. Cameron was quick to acquiesce. He used his tongue to feel and taste every nook and cranny of her mouth. Her body sunk lower in the tub so her head tilted lower back into his shoulder, giving him easier access. Cameron moaned as she felt streaks of heat shooting to her center just from his kisses. _**My God, this man knows how to kiss.**_

She kissed him back stroke for stroke which received a groan deep from within House's chest; almost a growl. (As a general rule,) He rarely kissed the women he had been with in the past. He had always deemed it an "emotional" bit of foreplay for the woman that was unnecessary for release. But with Cameron he couldn't seem to help himself. He could not kiss her enough. He was drawn to her mouth like a bee to nectar. Then again, he had never loved another woman like the one lying in his arms at this moment. _**My God, she knows how to kiss. **_

When they finally broke the kiss for some much needed oxygen, House reached over and grabbed a bar of soap. He looked down at Cameron who still rested against his shoulder with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"Allie? You want me to use a washcloth or House's Huge Hospitable Hands?"

Cameron smiled even wider, "Mmmmm. What's the difference?"

As House began to turn the soap over and over in his hands to get a nice lather started, he whispered in Cameron's ear. "It depends on whether you want get _clean_ or _dirty_!" Without giving her a chance to respond, House lifted one of her arms and slowly began to massage in the silky lather, caressing every inch of her skin with his long, lithe fingers.

After House had thoroughly massaged Cameron's right arm, he repeated the same intoxicating procedure with her left. He raised their bodies up out of the water a little bit as he brought his newly lathered hands around to her shoulders and back, gently rubbing and stretching the tense muscle beneath.

"How does that feel?" he whispered.

"Mmmmm……Me Likey. Don't stop," moaned Allie.

House started rinsing off all the lathered areas on Cameron's body, layering said area with kisses once the bubbles were removed. After nibbling on her neck for a moment which caused her to giggle out loud, he relathered his hands and started at the top of her collar bone massaging her downward until he came to her breasts. He tenderly cupped each breast and caressed them, bringing a gasp from Cameron she couldn't contain. She impulsively pushed back against House as he touched her this way; her body instinctively needing to be closer. In doing so, her body pressed against House's hard shaft underneath the water.

House groaned, "Oh God baby, I love how you respond to me. Only to me."

"Only to you…ahhh."

House moved his hand slowly down under the water; caressing her taut abdomen. He momentarily paused just long enough to play with her belly button for a few seconds before his hand reached the curls that led to the sunken treasure.

Allie was on fire with anticipation. She was beginning to thrash around in the tub as much as she could considering one of her legs was paralyzed.

"Bend your left leg a bit, sweetheart," requested Greg.

Allie did as he asked, which granted him the access he needed. She felt his fingers slide around the outer rim of her folds while his mouth took possession of hers again. He slid a finger into her swollen center and both moaned into each other's mouths.

His thumb found her clit as he slid another finger into her welcoming sheath. Both knew she was close to falling over the precipice. House applied faster and harder pressure to Cameron's nub as he took his left hand and caressed her left breast.

He buried his head in her neck and cried out over her cries, "Loove you Al..Allie…oh! Christ!" Just having her in his arms and bringing her to orgasm, had brought him to his.

They both lay there for a few moments as they caught their breath and House cleaned them both up.

House tightened his arm around Cameron's waist and said, "We should get out of this tub baby, before we both turn into a couple of prunes."

Cameron nodded so House stood up first and very carefully held on to the shower chair to assist him out of the tub. He almost fell. It was hard enough on a normal day for him to get in and out of the tub; that is why he usually took showers most of the time. But trying to get in and out with Cameron sitting in the tub was really a challenge.

He semi-toweled off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He then went about getting Cameron out of the tub. With the combination of her good leg and his incredibly strong upper body strength they got her standing up.

"When I pick you up and start lifting you out of the tub, I need you to try and lift your good leg up and over by yourself. The bad one is just going to have to drag along, OK?"

"I'm scared, Greg. I don't want to make us fall."

"Allie, I'm not gonna let you fall, well, unless it's falling madly for me…but I was hoping you had already done that," (Greg) House said with a coy grin.

Cameron smiled and said, "OK, let's do this."

House put his arms around Cameron and on three, lifted her from the tub.

He engulfed her in a hughe (yes, play on the spelling there) towel, pressing her naked, wet body up against his as he tried to get her warm and dry.

"I think I like this part of giving you a bath as well," House teased.

Cameron merely blushed from her breasts all the way up to her cheekbones. House just laughed.

He sat her on the shower chair as he got her panties and nightie for her to put on. He helped her with both, and then transferred her into her wheel chair.

"Would you like to sit in front of the TV for a few minutes while I clean up in here, or do you want to sit in the spare room and go through your suitcases and see what I packed for you?"

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to lie down for a little while. I'm kind of tired. That relaxing bath of yours wore me out."

"I don't mind at all. I want you to tell me when you are tired. You are far from recuperated Allie….you don't have the strength of a normal person yet. Give it time."

When they reached the bedroom, House lifted Cameron from the chair onto the bed and then gently held her neck and head as she laid back on his pillow. He tucked the sheet up under her chin and leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips.

Just as he was about to pull away, Cameron reached for his neck and pulled him back down for a passionate, more desperate kiss; One that expressed her feelings for him.

By the look on his face as he pulled away and smiled, _he got the message._


	66. Chapter 66

a/n: Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy this new chapter in Desperation. Please remember…I live for finding reviews in my mail box. Please drop me a line! Read and enjoy!

Chapter 66: About Last Night

_**The night before….**_

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to lie down for a little while. I'm kind of tired. That relaxing bath of yours wore me out."

"I don't mind at all. I want you to tell me when you are tired. You are far from recuperated Allie….you don't have the strength of a normal person yet. Give it time."

When they reached the bedroom, House lifted Cameron from the chair onto the bed and then gently held her neck and head as she laid back on his pillow. He tucked the sheet up under her chin and leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips.

Just as he was about to pull away, Cameron reached for his neck and pulled him back down for a passionate, more desperate kiss; One that expressed her feelings for him.

By the look on his face as he pulled away and smiled, _he got the message._

_**The next morning…..**_

She heard House stirring and stretched in his arms. He tightened his hold on her, kissed her nose, and said in a husky voice, "I'm so hungry, I swear I could devour you right here, right now!"

Cameron smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "Mmmmm. I'm hungry too. I think I'll take my eggs scrambled and my toast smothered in butter and strawberry jam!"

"Hmf! What am I? Your man servant? You think all you have to do is tap your toes a couple of times and I'll be at your beck and call?" House teased with mock indignation!

"Tell ya what," Cameron said mischievously. "You make me my eggs and toast and I won't tell anyone about _**someone I know**_ who was tapping their toe…"

"What are you gabbing about woman?"

"I'm talking about the fact that _**someone besides me**_ was tapping their toe last night to the sounds of Barry Manilow…….in fact, they were almost 'getting into it' I'd say!"

"Uh, excuse me ma'am, but where I come from we call that an orgasm!"

"Oh do not even go there!"

"What?" cried House, "I WAS NOT TAPPING MY TOE TO BARRY MANILOW!"

"It's ok baby. I'm not gonna tell. Really. My lips are sealed. Honest."

"Cameron, honey….that was an orgasm."

All of a sudden Cameron couldn't contain herself any longer. She burst out into a giant fit of laughter which shook the two entwined lovers. The look of indignation on House's face was now real. He'd been caught.

Cameron spurt out between laughing, "You are so….full of shit! It's ….getting pretty….deep in here. I should have….worn my boots!"

House brought one hand up to Cameron's mouth and put his fingers to her lips. He warned her in a husky voice, "Watch your tongue young woman, or I'll be forced to wash your mouth out with soap."

"No offense, but I've seen what you can do with a bar of soap…..and it's more of an enticement than it is a threat!"

A flabbergasted House merely smiled as he realized he had been beaten at his own game.

House reluctantly broke free from their embrace and slipped out of bed. He slipped a t-shirt on over his shorts and then bent over to kiss Cameron.

"You did say scrambled, right Allie?"

She just smiled and nodded yes.

The rest of the morning was busy with him serving her breakfast in bed and then helping her get cleaned up and dressed for the day. It was still a new and awkward process, so it took much longer now than it would come to be later.

When House finally got Cameron in her wheelchair and out in the living room for the day, it was going on 10:30a.m., and they decided that would try and do their daily exercises. So he used their adapted lift to get her on the couch, right side facing out. He got down on his knees which Cameron knew was painful for him.

"Greg, maybe there is some other way we can do this. I hate that this hurts you."

"Yes, but it helps you. And that's all I care about. Besides, we don't have much choice here. _**Grasshopper can not be elevated to the Master…so the Master must come down to be with the Grasshopper."**_

Cameron just giggled as House did his Kung Fu imitation.

House was glad that he could make Cameron's physical therapy a happy time for her. He was worried that she would have flashbacks of Parker, or at least start thinking about him. She had been through so much with the suicide attempt, the coma and ongoing rehabilitation, the last thing she had needed was that asshole adding any more misery to her life. House would have given anything if he could have been there to protect her from that hell.

"Greg. Greg? **Greg!**"

"Huh?" House was brought out of his thoughts by one angry looking immunologist.

"What are you daydreaming about? You were supposed to do 15 reps with that exercise and so far we've done about thirty."

"Oh, sorry. Here, let's start the next one." House looked like he wanted to ask her a question, but didn't know quite how. Cameron picked up on it right away.

"Greg, just ask me."

"When…..we do these exercises…do you…feel anything? I know your leg has no feeling, but does it cause pain in your hip or anything?"

"First of all, my sensation starts at my lower hip, like someone switched a light switch on and off. I would have figured it would have been a gradual loss of sensation but it's not. And as you so adeptly found in the tub last night, my other sensations down there are A-OK," Allie softly said as she looked down, blushing. "But to continue about therapy, it does tend to hurt my right hip and my lower back some…nothing I can't handle though."

"Well, you _will_ let me know if I ever start to hurt you too much; I can always back off."

Cameron placed her hands in the shape of a temple and said in her best Kung Fu voice: _**"Young Grasshopper will let Master know when he has applied too much learning"!**_

After therapy, House and Cameron watched a movie before Wilson stopped over bringing lunch with him. The three of them sat around eating lunch while Wilson filled the other two in on the latest hospital gossip (obviously leaving anything to do with Cameron or Parker out of it). He left an hour later with promises to Cameron that he would say hi to Chase and Foreman when he got back and that he would take care of that other favor she needed.

House being House, asked, "What were you two talking about while I was in the bathroom? And what kind of favor are you doing for my girl, Jim-bo?"

Wilson and Cameron just smiled at each other and then he looked at House and said as he was walking out the door: "Just girl talk House. You can't expect her to converse _just _about Monster Trucks and that Big Bob Square Guy all the time!"

Cameron was still laughing at Wilson when she looked at House and said, "Greg, will you please come over here and sit with me for a few minutes. I really do need to talk to you about something."

House heard the hesitant tone in her voice and immediately came and sat down next to her. _God, I hope she isn't having second thoughts. I never thought I could let someone in again after Stacy. Turns out I love Allie more than I ever loved Stacy_

"What is it Allie? What's bothering you?"

"About last night," she said looking down in embarrassment. "I hope….I hope you realize that I want us to be together completely, right?"

House knew where this was headed. He put his arms around her and brought her to his chest while his hands caressed her, up and down her back. "Of course I do, Allie. I also realize you have been through hell and need a little extra time before you're ready. Honey, it's ok."

"But I don't want to disappoint you and I feel like I'm not a whole person now." The tears started to trail down her cheeks as she desperately tried to make him understand that which he already understood. "How can I make love to you when this damn leg forces me to just lie there like some bump on a log?"

"Allie, I'm not exactly working with Grade A material here either, Babe. I've battled all these same demons at one time or another with my leg. "

"But Greg, I dreamt of our first time for so long. I wanted it to be so special for you. I guess I wanted to stand out from the others; especially Stacy. Now I do except in a bad way."

"Our first time will be special…for BOTH of us! Regardless of my leg or YOUR leg! Would you love me less if I lost my leg?"

Allie was appalled at such a question. She vehemently yelled, "Nooo".

"Well then why should one sleeping leg make me love you any less? This is going to happen Allie. When the time is right. You just have to promise me one thing, and I'm quite serious about this…."

"What?"

"After we make love for the first time, I don't want to see any more 'girl talk' going on between you and Jimmy! Deal?"

"Deal."

Early that evening, just as they were finishing up dinner, House received a phone call from his Mother which he took in the bedroom. After giving her a brief rundown of his romance with Cameron, he was just hanging up when all of a sudden he heard something that made his heart stop.

"Greeeeeg!" He heard Allie scream followed by the immediate shattering of glass.

TBC…..


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 65: Steve McQueen's Great Escape

**A/N: ** To my loyal readers….I owe you all a great big apology. It seems like forever since I posted an update, but here is one I hope you like. For a while I felt like just giving up on writing….but Daisy put me back on track and I'm ready to try again. (Thanks Daisy for your help with this chapter). Could you all who are still reading, please let me know you are still with me. It would mean a lot right now. A review or a smiley face will do.

Oh, one more thing. At first I was devastatingly depressed. Now I'm just pissed. You see Mr. Shore, _I know what I want. And I also know what I need._ **And it's Hameron. Hameron** **Forever.** And there are millions of us!

**Chapter 67: This Little Piggie**

"Hi, Mom. Yea, I'm good … what's new with me? Well a lot, actually … can you hold for a sec … I'm just finishing dinner."

House cupped his hand over the receiver. "It's my Mom. I think I should tell her about us, don't you?"

Cameron's heart soared. For House to confide in his mother like this was the ultimate sign of commitment. "That would be nice. I always liked your mother, but …"

"But?" he prompted, concerned that she suddenly would not meet his eyes.

"You won't tell her about … about what I did, will you?" she pleaded.

House kissed Cameron tenderly and brushed a stray curl from her forehead.  
"Never. I promise. I'm going to take this in the bedroom and let you finish your dinner in peace. I'll try not to be too long."

"Yea, Mom … I'm back …"

"Greeeeeg!"

Ally's scream and the sound of shattering glass sent a chill down House's spine.

He slammed down the receiver and ran as fast as his limp would allow into the kitchen, expecting to find Parker holding a knife to Ally's throat!

Instead he found Cameron laughing and screaming for him to look at something.

"Greg! Look! It moved. Just for a second, I could feel it. Touch it. Go ahead. See if I can still feel it. Please Greg….it moved! Sorry about the glass, but when I first felt it, it felt like a shock and I dropped my glass and you have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"Not really," House answered honestly, as he knelt down next to her.

Cameron grabbed House's hand and squeezed. "My big toe! For about ten seconds, I had feeling in it! That's why I was screaming for you!"

House examined her foot, testing her reflexes and response to stimuli, but the sensation in her toe had vanished just as quickly as it came.

"Baby, I'm not getting any response right now, but intermittent episodes are not unusual. This is fantastic!

We'll keep you stretching and exercising to strengthen up that leg and foot muscle. I'm so proud of you!" House leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I know. I just wish you could have been here, Greg. I really did feel something," Cameron repeated, as much to convince herself as House.

"Tell ya what. I'm going to clean up this glass while you watch SpongeBob SquarePants on Tivo. Then I'm going to make a couple of calls and let some of our friends and co-workers know the good news. Or would you like to do that yourself?"

Cameron smiled at House while palming his cheek and said, "No, that's ok, you go ahead and let them know. I'm here if they want to talk."

Once House made sure Cameron was set up in the living room with the Tivo remote in hand, he cleaned up the glass then returned to the bedroom and called Wilson.

"Hey Jimmy. I'm not interrupting you and the new nurse from 'Peds' am I?"

"Very funny, House. What's up?"

"You mean besides Mt. Gregory?" House chuckled into the phone.

"You're disgusting!" laughed Wilson.

"What?"

"Seriously, House … what do you want? You only call when you need vicodin or bail money….so which is it this time?"

"Neither. I just called to tell you about Cameron."

Wilson immediately asked with concern, "Is she ok? Did something happen?"

"That would be a 'yes' to both questions, Jimmy. The feeling returned to her big toe earlier this evening. It only lasted a few seconds, but we're both taking it as a good sign."

"House, that's wonderful. I know it's not much, but it could mean she'll eventually regain the full use of her leg!"

"Well, I know she has been discouraged about the paralysis in her leg, especially when her vocal chords recovered so quickly. Those few seconds of sensation have given her a lot of hope."

"She deserves it. Tell her I'm thrilled for her, will you?"

"Sure. And if you could let the gang know at work tomorrow?"

"No problem."

"Hey House, don't forget to remind Cameron of the side-effects she might experience as she starts to regain the feeling in her foot and leg."

"I know. Incredible sharp pains and intolerable cramping. As if she hasn't been through enough."

"That's why I wrote those prescriptions for her. It'll hurt like hell," Wilson promised, "but it will be worth it, in the end."

House spoke softly; his voice was full of remorse. "I can remember a time when I thought that hurting her like hell would be worth it in the end; that pushing her away was for the best. I almost lost her for good because of it."

"House, you're comparing apples to oranges. One you can control and one you can't. And besides, you know better now. No more pushing away … no more hurting … right?"

"That's the plan. But you know me…I'm bound to screw up and accidentally hurt her again."

"House, Cameron's always stuck by you, even when you were deliberately mean to her. I don't think she's going to run at the first sign of trouble."

"I hope not Jimmy because frankly, I don't know what I'd do without her."

"House, hang up and go give Cameron a long, warm, hug. I think you could both use one right about now. I'll stop by tomorrow after work and bring dinner, OK?"

"Alright. Talk to you later."

"Goodnight, House."

Little did Cameron know when she fell asleep, that the jolting pain would return twice later that night. It seared through her toes and part of her foot, as she wept for joy in House's arms.

House knew he was where he wanted to be.  
He belonged by Cameron's side … to share her pain … to share in her triumphs.  
Finally, things made sense.

tbc


	68. Chapter 68

a/n: To my readers, I know it seems that it's all I do is apologize for my long delays between chapters. This time my father had heart surgery again, my sister had surgery, and I had to put my youngest cat to sleep. I just wanted to assure you, my readers, that I will NEVER leave a story incomplete. I WILL FINISH MY STORIES!

Chapter 68:

The next morning was busy with phone calls from friends from work sending their congratulations and best wishes. After lunch Cameron was getting tired and House had to put a stop to the phone calls she was receiving.

After she took a quick nap, it was time for physical therapy. Because she was still drained from the muscle cramping, they did a light routine so it didn't over-tax her.

Much to Cameron's delight, Wilson showed up for supper with boxes of Chinese carry-out under one arm and one of her overnight bags under the other. When House looked at the bag and raised an eyebrow in question, Wilson just looked at Cameron and then back at House before chuckling and saying, "Too bad House. I'm more frightened of her than I am of you….and it's her secret. So just deal with it."

"But Mooooom…," whined House.

"No," reprimanded Wilson.

The threesome dug into the carryout, enjoying each other's company at the same time. House could tell something was up: Cameron was smiling and blushing at Wilson, who in turn was smiling and blushing at her. If House didn't trust both of them implicitly, he could swear they were cheating on him. He just wondered how long it would be before he was "privy" to the contents of the overnight bag, and just what the hell was going on.

A few moments later, as they finished up dinner, Cameron asked, "Can someone help me into the bathroom so I can brush my teeth please?"

House starts to rise from his chair but Wilson beats him to it saying, "Allow me House."

Even though this was his best friend, House was barely able to keep his jealousy in check. But he nodded his head and started to clean the dishes off the table.

As Cameron finishes her teeth, she looks up at Wilson and whispers, "Do you think he suspects anything?"

"House? Sure! But he doesn't have a clue as to what!"

"I can't thank you enough for doing this Jimmy. I really appreciate it."

"Say no more. You two sure as hell deserve it."

"You ready?"

"Let's go."

"Greg?"

House turned around to see two frightened people about ready to pull their fingers out of the proverbial dike. Cameron in her wheelchair with the mystery bag on her lap. Wilson standing behind her.

Greg asked, "Ok, what have you two got cooking?"

Cameron looked up to him with unsure eyes and answered, "Greg, Jimmy and I are going to go into the bedroom for a few minutes and I need you to stay out here. I need you to trust me. Can you do that?"

House kept looking between Cameron and Wilson. He didn't like what was happening but the fact of the matter was he did trust them. He slowly nodded his head to answer her question but added, "I wish you could trust me enough to tell me what's going on."

She smiled up at him and said, "You'll know soon enough."

House once again gave them a nod of agreement and then Jimmy wheeled Cameron into the master bedroom and shut the door.

"Well, that went a lot better than I thought it would," said Wilson, letting out an audible breath.

Cameron smiled nervously and replied, "I know."

Jimmy could tell how nervous Allison was and bent down to look in her eye before asking, "Allison. Are you sure you want to go through with this? If you are uncomfortable with this I understand completely. I understand your motives, but I would also understand if you wanted to call it off. No one would think any less of you."

"NO. I want to do this. For him."

Jimmy cupped his hand around her cheek as he whispered, "If you need to stop….just say the word."

He took the bag off her lap and placed it on the bed next to them.

"You ready?" Jimmy asked.

Allison nodded and Jimmy helped her to a standing position. He stood close to her so she had support to maintain her standing position. He then slowly and cautiously went about helping Allison Cameron undress.

TBC….


	69. Chapter 69

a/n: Surprise! I hope some of you are still with me out there! I know it's been five or six months since I've written anything. I just couldn't write. Lots of things happened, including two deaths in the family. The one I was very close to I lost to cancer in under four weeks. It was and still is very hard. Sometimes I feel like I should have named this story "Despression" instead of Desperation since that is what I am continually battling. I hope you forgive me for my absence. For those who have the time, you might want to read this fic over from the beginning to remember all that has gone on. (it should go rather quickly since the early chapters are very short). Hope you enjoy!

DESPERATION Chapter 69: Open Your Eyes

"Jimmy. You can open your eyes now."

As Wilson slowly began to open his eyes, Cameron grinned at him and added, "You can also take a breath now too, Jimmy!"

Wilson exhaled loudly and immediately felt a weight lift off of his shoulders. He still stood face to face with Cameron, holding her at the waist. Only now she had stripped off her sweatpants and t-shirt and replaced them with the sexy negligee he had bought for her at her request.

This all had to do with the favor Cameron had asked him to do for her yesterday. She had wanted to seduce House. She wanted to look special and sexy for him. Wilson had tried to tell her she didn't need any help in that department but she had been insistent. So he had agreed to go buy her a negligee and bring it back the next night.

He had held her up and supported her as best he could as she slipped off her clothes, all the while clinching his eyes shut as tightly as he could. As he opened his eyes and looked down on her now, he had a hard time trying to control his true reaction.

She was breathtaking. A beautiful temptress in red flowing satin.

_**OK Wilson! Don't think of her that way! This is Allison! House's Allison!**_

Cameron saw the hesitation in his eyes and momentarily panicked.

"What's wrong? I don't look good enough, do I?"

Wilson smiled and hugged her, saying, "Allison, trust me,…you're absolutely stunning. House is going to flip!"

"I hope so. I just want to make him happy," said Cameron. "Oh, hold on! I still need to slip on the matching panties!"

Both of them giggled nervously as their eyes met and they saw the rose tint come to each other's cheeks.

Wilson, trying to lighten the mood joked, "Are you sure you want to bother? You know he's just going to rip them off of you anyway!" _**Good going Wilson! Why don't you shut your mouth and get the hell out of here before you say something you're really going to regret!**_

Cameron just blushed a deeper pink and looked down at Wilson's chest, avoiding his eyes.

Wilson helped her back into her wheel chair, then knelt and placed her feet through the red satin thong. He looked up and softly asked, "I'm going to scoot these up a bit, and then stand you up so we can get them all the way up, O.K.?"

"O.K."

Cameron watched as Wilson cautiously slid the material up her legs and under the long nightgown. He stopped when he got just above the knees. He then stood up and lifted Cameron so that she was standing up and supported by him. She put her arms around his neck as he reached down and grabbed the panties and slid them up, making sure that the fabric of the nightgown continued to cover her.

Cameron smiled when Wilson once again exhaled a large breath of air from his lungs. _Poor guy. He really put himself in an uncomfortable situation just to help me out! _As Wilson placed her back in the chair, Cameron asked him, "Before you send House in, would you mind if I put a little make up on first?"

"Of course not. Do whatever you need to do!" Wilson replied, as he wheeled her over to the nightstand and then handed her the bag of make-up she pointed to on House's dresser.

As Cameron touched up her make-up, she asked Wilson, "So what do you think House is thinking about now?"

Wilson chuckled and said, "I think he's trying to come up with different ways to torture and kill me….and that's BEFORE he even knows I helped you get undressed. I think His cane and My ass are destined to meet at this rate!"

Cameron started laughing and advised him, "Oh Jimmy! I hope not! Please just make a run for it…I'll explain everything I promise!"

"Don't you worry about me. I can handle House! Tonight is all about YOU and HIM!"

Cameron finished with her make-up. She ran a brush through her long, chestnut hair, and dabbed on some of her favorite perfume. She turned herself around in the chair to face Wilson and let him take a look at her.

"O.k. So? How do I look? I know I'm not at my best, but under the circumstances…."

"Allison," Jimmy interrupted her, "You're beautiful and incredibly sexy. Now are you ready for me to send in that lucky bastard?"

Cameron teared up and nodded her head. Just as Jimmy reached the door to walk out, she said, "Jimmy! Thank you! For Everything!"

He simply smiled and gave her a wink as he closed the door behind him.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door…

_**What the hell is taking them so long? And what are they doing in the bedroom, anyway? Just wait a sec! This is Allison and your best friend, Jimmy. You CAN trust them. YOU CAN TRUST THEM! Christ, now they've got me pacing the floor and talking to myself!**_

House stopped pacing momentarily and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to breathe deep and relax. He had no idea what was going on, but he knew it hurt his feelings that apparently Allison had trusted Wilson over him. And yes, he had to admit the green eyed monster was coming to the surface as well. He knew Allison loved him. And he knew Jimmy was his best friend….but they were keeping a secret from him and were in HIS bedroom TOGETHER.

"House?"

House startled and quickly turned to face his friend Wilson, who had apparently just come out of the bedroom.

"Jimmy, what the Hell is going on?"

As House started to descend upon his friend, Jimmy backed up and brought his hands up defensively as if to fend off the impending blows.

"House! Just calm down! You have to trust me on this."

House let out a snide laugh and said, "Hah! You've been locked up for the last thirty minutes with My girlfriend in MY bedroom and won't tell me what's going on. Why should I trust you?"

Wilson had had enough and got right back in House's face.

"Look. You don't have to trust me…but you SHOULD trust Allison! Everything that happened here tonight was done at HER request. Everything that happened here tonight was done because **she loves you** and she wanted to surprise you. When you go into that bedroom, the first thing you may feel is betrayed and pissed off at me. But DON'T YOU DARE show anything but love and gratefulness to Allison. You'll understand more when she explains it to you. Now I'm going to go back in and tell her you'll be coming in, and then I'm leaving for the night."

House just stood there stunned as Jimmy walked back into the bedroom and returned a few minutes later. He picked up his briefcase and stopped at the front door before turning back to House and saying, "I don't have to remind you how fragile Allison is right now. Don't fuck this up House!" And with those words, he left.

House shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs out of his brain. He felt like he had been dragged through a ringer in the last hour…and it was far from over. He still didn't know what he faced behind his bedroom door. Only one way to find out.

House tapped on the bedroom door and asked, "Allison? Can I come in?"

"Yes."

Not knowing what to expect, House slowly opened the bedroom door and stepped inside.

TBC…..


	70. Chapter 70

a/n: First of all, I know I promised some of you some big "action" in this chapter…but it didn't quite turn out the way I had planned. But it's coming, I promise! Secondly, I'd like to let my readers know that I no longer have a Beta helping me with my story, so if anyone is interested in reviewing/editing the chapters before I post them, please send me a PM. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Desperation: Chapter 70**

**Dreams**

_House tapped on the bedroom door and asked, "Allison? Can I come in?"_

"_Yes."_

_Not knowing what to expect, House slowly opened the bedroom door and stepped inside._

He hadn't known what he'd find inside his bedroom, but he certainly wasn't prepared for the sight before him. Cameron stood behind her locked wheel chair, supporting herself on the handles.

She was absolutely….breathtaking. House could only stare at her for a moment with his mouth open in shock. She wore a beautiful red satin nightgown that clung to her body in all the right places. The bodice was low-cut and outlined in red lace, which separated her breasts perfectly. She had some light make-up on and her hair was shining: she looked…perfect.

Allison smiled at him nervously and whispered, "Surprise!"

There eyes met and locked for what seemed like hours but was in reality just seconds. House took a couple steps closer as his eyes burned a trail up and down her body that left her shaking. She could feel herself go wet just from the look of lust in his eyes…those fucking gorgeous eyes!

"I…I don't understand," House stated. "Why are you,….How did you…..oh.?"

Allison's heart stopped as she saw the exact moment of realization cross House's face. That moment when he put at least part of puzzle together and realized that Jimmy had to have been the one who helped her change from her casual clothes into the red satin gown.

Watching the emotions change on House's face was unbearable. His looks of desire and lust quickly turned back to a cold, "Houseian" glare. It was more than she could take. Her one leg suddenly felt like jelly and she whimpered as she felt herself falling to the floor.

Suddenly, he was there. In front of her. Holding her. Preventing her from hitting the floor.

"Allison?"

"Greg."

He looked down into the tearful eyes of the beautiful woman he held in his arms. Everything was momentarily forgotten: His feelings of mistrust and betrayal regarding Jimmy and her. Even the fact that she had concocted some sort of surprise for him involving a very sexy nightgown. All that mattered now was that his Allie was O.k.

He pulled her up to a standing position and then took a step, guiding her over to his bed to sit down on the edge. Once sitting, he pulled her into his lap, setting her between his legs, while putting all her weight on his left side.

House let out a heavy sigh as he draped his arms around Cameron's waist. Her arms instinctively encircled his neck.

"Allison, please tell me what's going on here tonight. I know how certain things _**look**_, but I'd rather _**know**_ for certain from you!"

Allison looked into Greg's eyes for a moment as tears began to form. He could see a range of emotions start to cross her face as she contemplated her words: Sadness; Fear; Hope; and Love just to name a few. She broke eye contact and looked down at her lap in shame as she started her explanation.

"I'm sorry Greg. I'm not sure where to begin. I have so many emotions bombarding…."

"Allie, it's alright. Why don't you start with why you decided to entice me with your 'seductress' outfit, and then explain why you had Jimmy help you slip into it?"

"There's no easy way to say this. I felt…. I _**feel**_ like I'm not a whole woman anymore because of my leg."

House could feel Cameron's hands clenching his shirt collar as she struggled to keep her composure. A battle she was losing. The tears were now falling freely off her cheeks and landing on the silken skin of her chest. The drops quickly cascading downward, their heavenly path leading to the cleavage of her breasts. His arms tightened around her waist as he let her vent her emotions, knowing she needed to release these demons, even if they existed only in her mind.

"I've done nothing but dream and fantasize about being totally and thoroughly fucked by you for almost three years now. I became obsessed, really. I couldn't even watch you during a differential without thinking about you taking me right there over the conference room table. Or your desk. Every room of _your_ apartment and _mine_! And now….Now! When I actually have the chance to have my dreams come true, I can't even participate. I can't move. I can't please you. Hell, I can't even spread both my legs. You may as well be fucking a blow up doll!"

House watched intently as Cameron at first turned him on with her admission of her fantasies, and then quickly angered him with the rest.

"Allie,…"

"No, don't interrupt. I need to get this out."

He nodded and she continued.

"So anyway, I guess I just decided the other day that I had to do this. You deserve to have a beautiful, sexy woman in your bed. I thought if Wilson could buy me a sexy nightgown I could surprise you…and somehow you'd magically forget about my shortcomings as a lover. How silly, right?"

If Cameron had bothered to look up at House, she would have seen tears in his eyes at that particular moment. His adam's apple swallowed hard, trying to control his emotions. But it seems his Allie wasn't finished yet.

Through her tears she looked at Greg and Allison continued, "And now I've caused trouble between you and your best friend! Greg, please believe me. I asked Jimmy to buy me the nightgown and to help me get dressed into it. I knew I couldn't do it myself and wanted so badly to surprise you. Hell, he kept his eyes clenched so tight the whole time he almost dropped me twice! He was very embarrassed about the whole situation, but he cared enough about both of us to put himself in that position. If you are going to be pissed at anyone, it should be me, not Jimmy."

Cameron just sat there staring into House's eyes after she finished her speech. House was trying to comprehend all that she had opened up to him about. He could tell by looking at her that she was in a lot of pain, emotionally.

She looked ashamed and depressed. It broke his heart to see this. How could she possibly think so little of herself? She deserves to be put on a pedestal and worshipped like a goddess. She certainly deserves better than him. And yet here she is thinking that she would be a "disappointment" to him because of her leg.

All of a sudden, House had an epiphany. He realized, ironically, that Cameron was doing the exact same thing to him…that he had been doing to her for the past three years. Letting his disability be the driving force behind why they couldn't be together. Well, she never put up with his shit, and neither would he! Time for him to talk and for her to listen!

House grabbed her chin and forced her to look back at him, and said, "Allie. Please, look at me. I've let you talk. Now it's my turn. First of all, I'm not mad at you or Jimmy. Well, not anymore. I'll admit I was jealous at first, but now that I know the whole story, I understand. More importantly though…I can't tell you how much it means to me that you went to all this trouble to try and seduce me. Allie, you are the most sexy, beautiful, breathtaking, alluring woman I've ever met. It doesn't matter whether you're wearing sweatpants, a negligee, or a parka! Not that I'm complaining. The negligee looks delicious on you. Baby, I don't care if your leg is paralyzed. We'll work around it. I've been dreaming about being with you for the last three years too. There is nothing I want more than to lay next to you and touch you…taste you. I don't ever want you to doubt yourself when it comes to pleasing me. All I ask is that you let me please you. Can you let me do that Allie? Can you let me take you to new places and new heights you never dreamed of? I want to show you how much I love you while you're screaming my name! I want to make you forget all the pain and desperation you've ever experienced. I need you, Allie. I love you."

At some point during House's confession, both of them had leaned in toward each other and were now touching foreheads. Both had tears rolling down their cheeks, unchecked.

Openly trembling now, Allison gasped for breath, "I love you more than anything in this life Greg. I'm just completely terrified that I'm going to disappoint you. And I couldn't take that. I'd rather die."

That was it. House snapped. When she said she'd rather die, House lost what little control he had left. He was NOT going to lose her again after getting so many chances at having her back in his life.

"Dammit, Allie! I don't ever want to hear those words pass those lips again! Don't you dare leave me here all alone!"

House hardly finished chastising her before he crushed her body to his; his mouth covering hers with a moan. There was no softness, no gentle exploring in this kiss. It was frantic, passionate, and hot as hell! Deep, throaty whimpers were coming from both of them but they couldn't tell one from the other. Their tongues danced and dueled as he cupped the back of her head with his hand…running his fingers through her long chestnut locks.

Cameron was on fire. Having House kiss her like this made her insides feel like they were going to instantaneously combust. When his lips left her mouth and trailed down to her throat and collarbone, Cameron arched her back and gasped in delight.

"Don't…"

House momentarily hesitated as he waited to get clarification. Maybe he was pushing too fast?

"Don't what? Allie?" House asked with his lips still pressed against her perfect skin.

"Don't…..Don't STOP!" Allison pleaded!

Tbc……

**I know…I know!…but I had to cut it off before it _really _got going!


	71. Chapter 71

a/n: Sorry for the delay on this update, but I've been sick in bed for two weeks with a bad sinus infection. Here is the next installment of Desperation. I'm a little rusty, not having written love scenes in almost a year, but I hope you enjoy it.

Disclosure: Still don't own House or Cameron, _but if I did_….there would be a hundred little Hameron babies running around everywhere!

You'll probably complain where I stopped this chapter, but it was getting too lengthy…over 1800 words already. More fun to ensue next chapter! Please, please, please, feed the author! Leave some feedback when done reading. (I posted a one-shot last week and only got ONE review. I was crushed!) Thanks.

_House hardly finished chastising her before he crushed her body to his; his mouth covering hers with a moan. There was no softness, no gentle exploring in this kiss. It was frantic, passionate, and hot as hell! Deep, throaty whimpers were coming from both of them but they couldn't tell one from the other. Their tongues danced and dueled as he cupped the back of her head with his hand…running his fingers through her long chestnut locks._

_Cameron was on fire. Having House kiss her like this made her insides feel like they were going to instantaneously combust. When his lips left her mouth and trailed down her throat and collarbone, Cameron arched her back and gasped in delight. _

"_Don't…"_

_House momentarily hesitated as he waited to get clarification. Maybe he was pushing too fast?_

"_Don't what? Allie?" House asked with his lips still pressed against her perfect skin._

"_Don't…..Don't STOP!" Allison pleaded!_

**Desperation: Chapter 71**

**Show Me**

House's manhood, which had been growing erect, was now as hard as a hickory bat. With her words of encouragement, House brought his right hand to her left breast and gently cupped the orb through the satin material.

"Oh Fuck! Greg! Please!"

Hearing her plead using his first name like that was more than he could handle. Then add in her throwing the F-bomb out of that pretty little mouth of hers and it was just one big fucking turn-on!

"Tell me what you want, sweetheart," House whispered as he drew his thumb across Cameron's taut nipple.

She arched in response and gasped, "Love me Greg. Just love me."

House looked into Cameron's eyes, gave her a slight smile, and said, "DONE." And with that answer House buried his head in Cameron's throat, sucking on her creamy white skin, while his right hand slowly found its way up her left leg and under her long negligee.

As House squeezed Cameron's beautiful round bottom, he confessed into her shoulder, "Ya know, I've always been infatuated by this glorious ass of yours!"

Cameron giggled and said, "What?"

"It's true," he admitted. "It was always a toss up at work as to whether I hoped you came in dressed in tight dress slacks or a skirt. With dress slacks, these glorious little globes are defined and separated for my viewing pleasure! But with a skirt, I get to see your gorgeous legs _AND_ imagine you going commando with easy access!"

Cameron's laughter was cut-off once again as House's mouth covered hers in a deep, possessive kiss. Her hands were taking turns between running through House's hair and over his chest and back. No matter how much they touched, they could not get close enough.

Just when Cameron thought House would surely start taking her clothes off of her, he slowed his attack and withdrew. Her disappointment was palpable. _**Was he no longer interested? Did she do something wrong?**_

House could see the questions in Cameron's eyes and immediately set out to calm her fears. "Baby, everything is fine. I just need to lay you down on the bed so I can give my leg a rest. You've been sitting on my lap for a while and this damn thing is starting to scream at me!"

Cameron felt remorse and guilt for having caused House pain, even if indirectly. "You should have told me I was hurting you! I'm so sorry!" Cameron scolded.

House picked her up in his arms and placed a kiss on her mouth as he sat her on the bed next to him. He then stood, took two vicoden, bent down, picked her up again, and shifted her to the center of the bed until she was propped up against the headboard and pillows. As he leaned in to kiss her again, House whispered, "_**You**_ weren't hurting me…_**my leg**_ was hurting me. All better now." He laid down next to her kissing a trail from her collar bone to her breast bone.

As House kissed the skin between Cameron's breasts, she arched her back, pressing her flesh closer to his magnificent lips.

"Oh, God!" Cameron cried, as House licked her nipples through the red satin of her gown. His hands were now gently lowering the straps of her negligee as he continued to feast and tease. As he lowered the bodice, exposing Cameron in all her beauty, House could not help but let out a gasp.

"Christ, you are beautiful!"

Tears formed in her eyes as she looked in his and pleaded, "Show me."

"With pleasure," House exhaled as he lowered his head to Cameron's breast. He hungrily licked and nipped at the straining nipple that taunted him. Cameron was thrashing her head from side to side while trying to press his mouth closer and closer to her flesh. Upon hearing all her whimpering and moaning, House was getting even more turned on than he already was…which quite frankly he thought would be impossible_**. God this woman is incredible! The way she responds to me and my touch is unbelievable!**_

He worshiped first one breast and then the other with his greedy tongue and mouth as Cameron unbuttoned his shirt and roughly guided it down his arms. All he had left up top was his tight t-shirt. She laced her hands underneath the shirt and ran them up his chest, delighting in the feel of his muscles and a little salt and pepper hair. She played with his nipples which received a groan of pleasure from House, followed by another bruising kiss that touched each other's souls.

House and Cameron lay entwined on the bed, exploring each other as best they could given the state of both their legs at the time. House ran his long fingers up Cameron's left leg, on the inside of the thigh….tickling her flesh as he went. Cameron trembled to his touch. He lightly teased the elastic of her thong at the leg opening before gently touching the bundle of nerves covered by the thin red satin between her thighs.

"Greg! Fuck. I….I need you soooo badly!" Cameron cried out in desperation.

"I need you too, baby," answered House. He slipped his fingers underneath her thong and groaned, "Christ, Allison. You're soaking wet for me. And soooo HOT!"

As Cameron sucked on House's throat and shoulder, she grinned and replied, "Well now you know what condition I've been walking around in for the past three years! Welcome to my world!"

"Oh yeah? Well how about you try and walk around concealing a ten inch base ball bat?"

Cameron looked up into his eyes and said in a very husky voice, "I'd like an opportunity to try and conceal that baseball bat right now. I have the perfect hiding place!" House looked down at her and smiled from ear to ear.

She continued, "I believe there is even some room there for a couple of balls!"

At that point House lost it. He couldn't control himself any longer and just let out a big barrel laugh. "My God, you are an AMAZING woman, Allison!"

Cameron started to join in the laughter but her mouth was covered by House's. His hands were all over her again, this time trying to get her satin nightgown off of her body. As he lifted the silky material over her head, he glanced down and took in the beauty that was Allison Cameron.

She was….magnificent. Perfect. _**Mine.**_

Suddenly, House couldn't concentrate on Cameron's beautiful form any longer. There was a more pressing matter that required his attention.

While House had been inspecting Cameron's overall beauty, she had quietly trailed her dainty hand over between his legs and was now squeezing his cock. House let out a moan that was to be matched only by the one coming from Cameron. It seems she was enjoying this as much as he was. In fact, House could feel her _trying_ to thrust her hips up against where her hand was currently pleasuring him.

House momentarily stopped dead in his tracks as the realization hit him of just how frustrated Cameron must be feeling in this situation. To be overcome with passion and desire and want nothing more than to be as close as possible as to another person; and yet you're a prisoner in your own body and can't get it to make the movements you need it to.

"Want to feel you, Greg. Too many clothes. Please… Too many. Need to feel you." Cameron pleaded with House as she fumbled with his shirt and the opening of his jeans.

House took pity on her and grabbed her hands. "Here, let me help you."

He quickly stripped down so that he only wore boxers and she still only wore her thong. He took several minutes just kissing and tasting Cameron; enjoying the feel of skin on skin contact.

Just when Cameron thought she was going to explode from all the sensations House was causing inside of her, he brought his hand between her legs and ever so lightly teased her soft folds that were throbbing under the satiny fabric.

"Aaaaah! Greg…"

House's cock jumped in response to Allie's cry as he continued to message the moist petals of Cameron's flower. As his tongue devoured hers in an earth-shattering kiss, one long finger slid under the elastic of her undies and circled her lips below. Time seemed to stand still as he slid his finger into Cameron's moist heat, first up to the first knuckle, then to the second when he knew it wasn't hurting her.

"Oh Fuck! Greg! Please don't….stop!" Cameron arched her head back in ecstasy, her tiny fists grabbing two handfuls of hair on her lover's head.

"Christ, Allison! Never!" Reassured House.

He placed frantic, wet kisses in a path from the tops of Cameron's shoulders, down through the valley of her breasts, over the flat region of her tummy, down to the buried treasure that lie between her silken thighs. At first he kissed each thigh. (He realized she couldn't feel her right leg, but just in case any feeling came back while they were making love….) He scooted back down the bed until his head rested between Cameron's thighs and he could smell the beautiful nectar that was already saturating her satin panties.

House groaned and said, "Mmmm. Damn, you smell good enough to eat….and I'm fucking starving!" He then buried his face with a moan and took one long lick through the fabric.

Allison Cameron screamed and came for the **first** time that night.

tbc

a/n2: As I said earlier, I haven't written smut in over a year….so this chapter took me a loooooong time. Please drop me a line; I've been bummed out about lack of reviews lately.


	72. Chapter 72

a/n: Here is the next chapter of Desperation. It is dedicated to all the loyal Hamerons out there who sat through yet another disgusting and disappointing episode/finale this week. All I can say is Thank God for fanfiction and those who write it! I'm not praising myself; I enjoy reading fanfiction much more than writing it. I always try and leave feedback on all the Hameron stories I read because I "live" for them. They "feed" me. And knowing how hard it is to write them, I appreciate all the authors who put forth the effort. So please everyone, when you read anyone's Hameron fanfiction, take a moment and thank them for giving you what David Shore and Katie Jacobs WON'T….the love story between House and Cameron! (Again, I am not asking for thanks, I just sincerely feel gratitude to all the authors out there who take the time to entertain and fulfill my Hameron fantasies!)

I still don't own House.

I'd like to thank bluenotesgirl, JackSam, , AllyCameron, HouseLuvr, Chloeeleanor, Switzerland Swan, jagnic233, KristenJ350, Insane Shelton, daisyb10, and da3lech for reviewing/replying to the last chapter. Love you guys for letting me know you're out there!

_He scooted back down the bed until his head rested between Cameron's thighs and he could smell the beautiful nectar that was already saturating her satin panties. _

_House groaned and said, "Mmmm. Damn, you smell good enough to eat….and I'm fucking starving!" He then buried his face with a moan and took one long lick through the fabric._

_Allison Cameron screamed and came for the __**first**__ time that night_.

Chapter 72

House looked up at the woman laid before him. She was trembling with desire from her **first** orgasm of the night. First of many if he had anything to do with it. He smirked to himself thinking of the night ahead… if he could make her come with just one lick _through_ her panties, my God the possibilities were endless.

"Greg!"

Cameron's plea stirred House from his thoughts. He kissed each creamy thigh and then proceeded to slowly inch the red satin material down over her hips and thighs. He dropped light feathery kisses just below her belly button as her panties were pulled away and tossed no where in particular.

Cameron grabbed fists full of the bed sheets and arched her back in desperation. She had never wanted. No. Needed a man like she needed Gregory House. He had made her come with her clothes on and just one stroke of his tongue! Lord help her, she was complete putty in his hands. He had her so worked up she almost couldn't think straight. She was pretty sure he just took off her thong and was kissing her below her belly button.,,,and he's heading in that…"OH MY GOD! Greg! Oh…FUCK!"

House couldn't wait any longer. He had to bury his face in that beautiful set of lips. He wanted to drink from her until his thirst was quenched. He wrapped each arm around each thigh, spreading her legs even wider, and then lowered his mouth and swiped her lips with his tongue. He actually chuckled out loud when she reacted by screaming, "Oh My God! Greg! Oh…Fuck!" and simultaneously thrusting upward and bopping him in the nose with her mound!

He wiped his nose off with a smile and teased, "Hey, watch the cripple here! I don't need a broken nose too!"

Cameron was too engrossed in her own orgasm to even hear what House was saying. He continued to fuck her with his tongue, thrusting in and out with no rest and no mercy. She was in a constant state of orgasm and he loved every single second of it. Her cup runneth over, and he definitely drank his fill.

"Allie, you taste so sweet."

House kissed his way back up Cameron's body until he could stretch out next to her holding her in his arms, giving her a moment to catch her breath.

Cameron tangled her fingers through his hair with one hand while the other hand crept down and started to tug House's boxers down. Considering the incredibly large hard on he now sported, this was a rather difficult task to accomplish one handed. Luckily House being only too aware of the situation down town quickly came to her aid and pulled the shorts off him quickly.

As the cool air hit the moist tip of his cock, House sucked in some air. Cameron reached out and encircled his heat with her hand while sucking on his throat and neck. Basically she was at a disadvantage. She really couldn't move much because of her leg so whenever he got close enough to her she took advantage of the situation and attacked that part of his body. House did notice though the first time she touched his cock, she hesitated for a moment….almost seemed to freeze up.

"Allie, what's wrong?"

She resumed stroking his length up and down and timidly whispered, "I'm sorry, it's just…I mean, I could tell you were kind of large from being behind me in the tub and….well…you know…but…I had no idea you were….so……big!"

House looked into her eyes and saw several things. Love, adoration, honesty, and something he had to get rid of right now, a tinge of fear.

He grabbed both of her hands into his and raised them to his lips as he got nose to nose with her.

"Allie. We can go as slow as you want, baby. I swear to you, I would NEVER purposely hurt you again. EVER. That means physically as well as emotionally. I love you!"

"I love you too, Greg!"

Upon those words, House crushed his lips to hers, devouring her mouth. Their tongues danced and dueled as their hands ravenously explored each other's bodies.

He placed kisses all over her breasts and clavicle as his hand slid down to explore the sensitive nerve bundle between her legs. Still wet from her multiple orgasms of a few minutes ago, her folds parted easily for House's probing finger. He playfully stroked her outer lips while teasingly inserting his finger up to the second knuckle every so often.

"Oh my God! Yes!"

"You like that, baby?"

"Fuck, yeah!"

Damn. He loved it when she cussed. It made his dick twitch.

House plunged two digits in and curled them in a come hither fashion. That hit Cameron's G Spot just right and had her thrashing about again bringing another satisfied grin to House's face.

When House focused on Cameron's "holiest of sacred places"….her clit, she hit the trifecta for the evening. Orgasm number three engulfed Cameron and it took everything House had not to join her. Just watching her in the throes of ecstasy was enough to make him want to pop his load. Luckily he held on because he wanted to be inside her when he came.

Yes, House definitely still had plans for Allison Cameron and the night was far from over.

Tbc…

a/n2: Trust me; they will seal the deal in the next chapter! :0) As soon as I typed that last sentence my mind would not continue to be productive at all. I really did try and continue the chapter, but my muse and brain had other plans.


	73. Chapter 73

a/n: Hello fellow Hamerons! Here is the fourth smut chapter in a row! Wow! Thanks to my lovely reviewers: Switzerland Swan; HouseLuvr; bluenotesgirl; JackSam; Jagme233; AllyCameron, daisyb10, da3lech, shootingstar7123! Your comments are worth gold to me! Really!

Warning: I don't own House or any of the other characters you recognize. This chapter is rated M for graphic sexual situations! Adults only please.

Desperation

Chapter 73

"_You like that, baby?"_

"_Fuck, yeah!"_

_Damn. He loved it when she cussed. It made his dick twitch._

_House plunged two digits in and curled them in a come hither fashion. That hit Cameron's G Spot just right and had her thrashing about again bringing another satisfied grin to House's face._

_When House focused on Cameron's "holiest of sacred places"….her clit, she hit the trifecta for the evening. Orgasm number three engulfed Cameron and it took everything House had not to join her. Just watching her in the throes of ecstasy was enough to make him want to pop his load. Luckily he held on because he wanted to be inside her when he came. _

_Yes, House definitely still had plans for Allison Cameron and the night was far from over._

House removed his fingers from Cameron's hot sheath as his eyes locked with hers. Bringing his saturated digits to his lips, he sucked on one and then the other, loudly enjoying the sweet juices that still clung to them.

House moaned after he swallowed and said, "Christ, Woman! You realize I've become addicted to you, don't you? Vicodin is nothing compared to my need for you!"

She smiled up at him from the pillow below and praised back, "As long as you realize that _**my**_ addiction to you is three years old and only getting stronger."

House cut off any further comments she could have made by covering her lips with his. He fiercely drove his tongue into Cameron's mouth, exploring every nook and cranny. While feasting on her mouth, throat and neck, he slid his hand back down Cameron's body until it reached the hot and pulsating heat between her legs.

"Oh, baby! It's like I've turned on a faucet down there…you are so wet!"

Allison arched her back and moaned as he entered her once again with his fingers.

"Mmmm. Greg!"

As she pressed upward, he bent down and took one of her hard little rosebud nipples in his mouth. She cried out in delight as he flicked the nipple around with his tongue while alternately sucking and biting on it. After he devoured her left breast, Greg licked his way over and began to lavish the same attention on the right. He certainly didn't want any part of her body feeling neglected tonight.

Several more minutes passed with the entwined lovers grasping and exploring the other in the throes of passion. Both aware of just how unique and special the bond these two shared really was.

When House realized he could no longer hold off, and Ally was more than ready herself, he situated himself between her legs so that his cock was throbbing just at her entrance.

"Open your eyes, Ally. Look at me."

Allison did as he requested. Greg looked into her eyes and was momentarily floored. So much raw emotion was looking back at him.

Her soul spoke to him at that moment. He could see that his precious Allison was a deeply caring and sympathetic woman. She was nurturing, intelligent and stubborn to a fault. She would do whatever she could to stop the pain of a complete stranger. And she was optimistic and forgiving to the point where sometimes you just want to shake her. But this woman was also damaged. She was hurt. Deep down. More than anyone knew…even him. But more than anything, House saw the love in her eyes. The love she had for him that was unconditional. She had always tried to convince him from the very beginning but he had not believed her. How many times had she tried to make him understand that she wasn't trying to 'change' him or 'save' him from his damage? And he had ridiculed her and mocked her endlessly for it. What an ass he had been. He had the love of this wonderful, beautiful woman right in front of him this entire time but he had been too god damn dumb to realize it!

"Greg, Please!"

The sound of his name being cried out by Allison in frustration quickly brought Greg out of his epiphany. He knew from that moment on his life was going to be about one thing, and one thing only: this beautiful woman lying in his arms. He wanted to spend the rest of his life loving her and protecting her.

"Allison, I love you so much!"

With those words, he thrust into her just a couple of inches…giving her time to acclimate. Both of them moaned as her tight, slick walls were invaded by his large, rigid source of heat. Greg pushed a little more and then a little more until he finally gave one final long thrust!

Greg and Allison both screamed as he buried himself completely within her sheath.

"Dear God! You are so fucking tight Ally! You feel so wonderful!"

He began to withdrawal and then pump back into her very slowly at first in order to set a rhythm going, but at the same time making it comfortable for her. He had promised her he wouldn't hurt her so he took extra precaution at being very gentle at first. Her fingernails left crescent moon cuts into Greg's back and shoulders as she held on for dear life. He started to increase the rhythm and Allison soon found herself responding to the speed of his thrusts; doing what she could to meet those thrusts with her own (hampered as she was with her leg).

Greg's hands were frantically mapping her entire body, while his tongue got intimate with Allison's ear.

"Oh Fuck me! Har…Harder House!"

Allison moaned in ecstasy as Greg thrust his body deeper into hers over and over.

Surely he must have done something right in his lifetime if that big Guy upstairs (who he still didn't really believe in) somehow found Gregory House _worthy_ of the love a woman like Allison Cameron!

He felt Allison's body begin to tremble in his arms, so he reached down and pinched her clit between his two fingertips. As she threw her head back, screaming in orgasmic bliss, Greg thrust into her one final time. The reaction of her body's orgasm only increased his. He buried his head in her neck and moaned as he shot streams of his seed into her waiting womb.

Both lovers continued to hold each other as they tried to regain a normal breathing pattern. Greg kissed the stray tears that had fallen down Allison's cheeks as he whispered, "Love you, Ally."

"Love you, Greg."

House reached over and pulled the sheet over both of their entwined bodies. They snuggled into each other, exhaling softly as their sated bodies gave into the exhaustion of their lovemaking.

TBC…..


	74. Chapter 74

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for dropping off the face of the earth like that but my mother had surgery and I have been practically living at both the hospital and rehab centers. She is home now and much better and life is slowly returning to _some_ normalcy. For those who even remember my story, here is the next installment. If you have any suggestions/ideas on where you would like to see this story go next, please private message me to let me know as this break has left me rather dry with writer's block. Thanks.

Desperation

Chapter 74

_Aftershocks_

Somewhere just outside the window a cheerful little bird was singing his heart out as the sun began to rise.

_God damn bird. What the hell is he so friggin' happy about at this time of day anyway!?!_

House opened one eye and raised an eyebrow as the bird started chirping louder as if he had heard the man's silent rant. It was only then that House realized that he, himself had a reason to be happy this morning. That reason was Allison Cameron and her glorious, naked body that was currently lying next to him in his bed.

All of the memories of the night before came flooding back to House as he tightened his hold on Cameron,…spooning her even closer than before. He buried his nose in her hair and neck, nuzzling her as his right hand gently traveled over her bare hip and thigh.

Even though asleep, Cameron's body reacted. House smiled when she pushed her little bottom back into him with a little sigh and rubbed up against his semi-hard cock.

"Ally, sweetheart….it's time to get up," House whispered into her ear as he nibbled on her lobe. Still not receiving the level of reaction he wanted, House broke out the heavy artillery and headed straight for her breasts!

BINGO! Just a little teasing of the nipples and she was stretching and waking up in no time. And not only was she waking up, but she was waking up very, very horny.

"Well good morning Sleeping Beauty."

"Morning, Greg."

The two leaned in and kissed, which turned deep very quickly. After their "good mornings" their conversation pretty much came to a halt. After having made love several times throughout the night, they were both more than anxious to continue their little lovefest.

As he devoured every inch of her porcelain white skin, House's mind kept drifting back to the evening before when they had made love for the very first time. She had been self-conscious and so worried about her leg, and yet she had gone to so much trouble to put on a night of "seduction" for him. Even so far as to get Jimmy involved for Christ's sake! House had wanted nothing more in this world than to please her, and based on the multiple orgasms she had had and the number of bloody scratch lines he now had running down his back,….he was fairly sure he had accomplished that goal!

House was pleasantly brought back to the present when Cameron wrapped her good leg around his waist and pulled his pelvis down to meet hers.

"Greg! Please!"

"God, Ally. Tell me what you want," House ordered, as his left hand slid between her thighs and slowly started exploring and circling Ally's hot center.

"MMgh. I,…I..want you to Fuck me."

Giving his attention to her breasts and abdomen, House asked in a husky voice, "How (kiss) baby? (suckle) How (lick) do you (nibble) want me (kiss) to Fuck (long slow lick) You (bite)?

Suddenly House felt Cameron place her hands on both sides of his face, pulling him up the length of her body until his head hovered above hers. They gazed into each other's eyes; mesmerized by seeing the profound vulnerability and complete trust in the other. She looked with desire first into his eyes then at his lips. Cameron licked her lips without realizing it, and then looked back into his eyes.

She whispered her answer, "Fuck me with your mouth."

House leaned down and kissed the teardrop that was slowly cascading down her ivory cheek. He then covered her lips in a kiss that was so breathtaking and so intense, they both moaned out loud.

After breaking the kiss for much needed oxygen, House began to kiss his way down her body, taking delight in how every kiss of his lips or touch of his hand had her arching off the bed in pleasure.

As he continued his journey south, his lips found her inner thighs and her sweet, hot scent penetrated his senses. House cupped his hands under her ass and pulled her toward him, spreading her legs in the process.

He felt her quiver in anticipation and for a moment he let his ego swell in the knowledge that HE was doing this to her body. HE was making her react this way. HE had made her scream out his name the night before while having orgasm after orgasm!

"Greg! I'm right here. Come back to me!"

House shook himself out of his trance and growled, "I didn't go anywhere, baby. I'm right here!"

And with those words he lowered his head and took just one light swipe with his tongue….just enough to tease the hell out of her. She groaned her frustration and he chuckled as he used the tip of his tongue to flick the folds of her lips back and forth.

"Jesus Fuck Greg!"

The desperation and overwhelming desire in Cameron's voice went straight to House's cock, making it stand at attention like a soldier on sentry duty. He had set out to tease her at first but he had quickly lost control himself. He took a breath and dived in, feasting on her flesh and juices.

As he deliciously thrust into her with his tongue, he pulled her even closer to him so he could wrap his lips around her swollen clit to suck on it. Cameron was at the edge and barely hanging on. Her legs were thrown over Greg's shoulders. Her head was arched back and her hands were both holding fists full of the blanket.

"Yes! Fuck! ALL ---MOST---THERE!!!" Cameron screamed.

House kissed her inner thigh as he grinned._ He knew there wasn't a neighbor in his building that didn't know for certain that he had been 0-0getting his brains fucked out for the last two days. _

His name being screamed penetrated his thoughts and refocused them on the gyrating woman in front of him. She was ready to jump off the proverbial cliff and he was more than happy to be the one to 'give her a shove'.

"Hold on, Ally."

House leaned down and sensually assaulted Cameron using only his lips, tongue and fingers.

He could feel the orgasm building in Cameron until it exploded with a power that even shocked him momentarily. One minute her legs were starting to tremble and the next thing he knows her whole body was is an almost seizure-like state. Her eyes rolled back in her head as the name 'Greg' died on her lips….right before she slipped away.

"Ally!" House quickly checked for a pulse and respiration and realized that she had not had an aneurism, a stroke, or anything nearly as terrifying. Differential diagnosis seemed to be that Gregory House had caused Allison Cameron to lose consciousness due to O.S.O.O. (Over-Stimulation by Oral Orgasm)!

"Ally, honey?" House asked. "Can you hear me?"

He tenderly swept the damp hair off her face and gently patted her cheeks as he called out her name once again.

"Al!"

Slowly her eyes began to flutter open and both he and she greeted the other with a great big smile.

"Welcome back," House said. He looked at her intently without smiling and said, "I thought you really left me there for a second."

Cameron cupped her palm around House's cheek and whispered, "I'm sorry. I've never-ever passed out from an orgasm before."

"That makes two of us. I've never had a woman pass out on me before either!"

Cameron smiled and ran her finger over his bottom lip as she said in a husky voice, "I'm surprised. What is it that you're always saying?...._'You're Just That Good'!" _

House and Cameron both broke out into huge grins and pulled each other close once more. The bond between the two lovers now stronger than ever.

Tbc….


End file.
